<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I can change that! by Clarissa01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622106">I can change that!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa01/pseuds/Clarissa01'>Clarissa01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queer as Folk (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brian doesn't want to be an asshole to Justin, Brian is still himself but he doesn't pretend anymore that he is heartless, Drama, M/M, Most Brian POV, Post 5.13 but we are back to the beginnig, Romance, Second Chance, Sometimes Justin POV, Time Travel, fixing mistakes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:34:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa01/pseuds/Clarissa01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's my story and I'm writing whatever I want. Unsuccessful and poor Justin dies in New York few months after leaving. Brian can't stand it and he commits suicide. But...he doesn't die. Brian Kinney gets a second chance. He wake up in the past so he can fix all the mistakes he made in the previous life. Brian is determined. In this life he wants only one thing. Happiness for him and Justin. Together. Because now...he belives in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Second chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my language. I'm from Poland so in this fic will be a lots of errors...I guess. I'm sorry but I'm learning and I'll try my best. If you want, correct me, please.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is how I fuck my life, Brian thought, standing on the roof of a skyscraper and looking down into the abyss, in which he will throw himself in 5 seconds.</p>
<p>He is currently only sorry for one person. His son – Gus. But let's be honest. He was a shitty father, he believed that. It's better that he’ll disappear that way. He won’t poison him with his lifestyle. Anyway, he wanted to kill himself years ago, because he was thirty! He didn't even think about Gus then. He was and is a heartless bastard. At least now he had a better reason.</p>
<p>He only wants one thing.</p>
<p>To see Justin again. Nothing more.</p>
<p>He always let him go. Always. And he could always stop him, but he never did. Because he was a fucking idiot! And now ... death took him away and there was no chance to get him back ...in the world of the living.</p>
<p>„This time, I won’t let you go, Justin” Brian released the barrier. "I've fucked it up too many times, but that's it. I follow you as it should be. I love you, Sunshine.”</p>
<p>He jumped and when he was flying down he thought only that if he had a second chance he would fix everything. But it doesn't matter anymore, because he will see Justin soon.</p>
<p>Brian Kinney died.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Death looked different than he thought. The worst thing was that Justin wasn't here. Nobody was here. Even his body. There was only his self. And darkness. He wanted to cry. Beg God to take him to Justin. Although he didn't believe in him.</p>
<p>After some time, he felt the light and already knew that he was not alone. Someone's self appeared next to him. Bright and powerful. Maybe it was God because he began to speak to him without words. And Brian understood him, and he could even answer almost telepathically.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Your heart wants a second chance. Tell me about it"</em>
</p>
<p><em>"I fucked up my life,"</em> Brian replied to that voice, <em>"I was acting like a heartless shit to everyone who loved me. I spent days fucking, drugs, clubs and fucking again. I could have done more as a father. And the worst ... man who was the love of my life ... I treated him like rubbish so many times and let him leave me so many times ... and he still loved me ... I would like to fix it. I would like to give Justin the happiness he deserved, but instead ... I changed him into me, made him unhappy. Mikey was right, he was never truly happy with me. I ... I killed him. "</em></p>
<p>After death, the memories became perfect. He remembered every second of his life. But now that he was dead, he did not mention all the cocks and tricks he fucked. He could only see the mistakes he had made, and because of their clarity, his unbreakable heart was ripped apart.</p>
<p>The worst were the memories of Justin's tears when he told him that it was just a fuck for one night and that he should get off ... Justin bashed in the head by Hobbs ... he treated Justin like shit and he went to Ethan in search of affection, and yet he could stop him with simple words that even would not be a lie ... he didn't tell him about cancer and threw him out ... Justin left him again because he wanted to be his only one, always wanted to be exclusive and Brian never wanted to give it to him because fucking other men was his life ... they canceled their wedding and he let Justin go straight to his death.</p>
<p>Justin was in New York for only a few months. And then this collision happened. Brian flew there on the first plane as soon as he found out. Justin was in the hospital and was still alive. His Sunshine was crying. He still remembered his words that he should not leave, that Brian was the love of his life and that he wanted to marry him so badly, but that would not be possible anymore.</p>
<p>Justin Taylor died with the word "I'm sorry" on his lips.</p>
<p>No, it should be him to apologize. It was him, Brian Kinney, who destroyed their lives through his own stupidity. He killed Justin because he didn't stop him again.</p>
<p>When his love died, he went to the address where Justin lived. It turned out that his Sunshine lived in complete poverty. His success did not happen again, as was the case among many artists. One success, and then nobody wants you if you don't have contacts, and Justin didn't have any here, he didn’t have even full education. History as old as the world, you were on top for a moment and you fell down.</p>
<p>Justin came here and died for nothing.</p>
<p>It was too much. Brian chose suicide, unable to bear the pain of loss, injustice and his guilt, which he eventually confessed to himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Your sorrow and love are real. You believe that if you had a second chance, you would change the fate that met you both? "</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes ... because now I know what matters in life, or at least I accepted it. Sex was my life ... but it was empty ... just like me. Like my heart, empty and cold. I should have opened it, but instead I brought disaster. "</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What if I told you you'd get the second chance?"</em>
</p>
<p>There was no lie in this dimension. Brian felt it. His interlocutor was telling the truth. He felt a surge of hope.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I would accept it gratefully. How?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You can choose any day of your life. With your current memory, you can easily remember every second you live. Choose one day from these memories and I'll send you there. You will wake up alive again on this day and start again "</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Time travel?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Something like that."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Why are you giving it to me? I didn't deserve it. I have done little good in my life, and even if it was not for myself but for Justin. "</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Because your feelings are sincere and very strong. You have the power to live again and give yourself and Justin what you refused for both of you. Happiness. True happiness that rises on the rock."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes… thank you"</em>
</p>
<p>He knew which day to choose.</p>
<p>And that's how he opened his eyes, again in his human body. He was breathing, his heart was beating, his eyes saw the world, and his ears suffered by the sound of the alarm clock. He quickly turned it off and looked around. He was in his loft, everything was familiar. He was in bed, naked as usual, and his mind, which now that he had human weakness again, couldn’t understand it. Was that all a dream?</p>
<p>No, it wasn't a dream. These memories were too real. He killed himself but got a second chance. He lived again and went back in time. He could fix everything. Be with Justin and don't screw up. Not with his character or his cock.</p>
<p>He didn't have to look at the calendar to know which day it was today. He went back in time to the day he wanted to.</p>
<p>He was 29 years old again and his son was going to be born tonight. Tonight, he was about to meet Justin for the first time.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Brian was really fucking grateful that his perfect memory of his previous life has survived despite being "alive again". Thanks to this, he could carefully select every mistake he made and now has a chance to fix it. He also admonished not to make new mistakes.</p>
<p>He wasn't going to talk to anyone about the past. Brian had to be careful, nobody should noticed that he knew the future and that he was actually several years older internally. First of all, he had to remember that the people who surround him are not the same people he left behind committing suicide in previous life. Michael, Emmett, Ted and others did not survive what he knew, they didn’t have these experiences, so they were a bit different. And above all, Justin will be different. That Justin who died before his eyes was more mature and after many experiences. Justin, whom he will meet today will be a 17-year-old shit, to put it mildly and Brian will have to be very careful about him.</p>
<p>When he was waiting for the evening, he thought through everything. Death in a previous life changed him a bit, but not so much. He was still himself. He had to be himself so that Justin would love him again. He will not pretend to be someone he isn’t, because it will just offends Justin, which is why their wedding was canceled. But he no longer intended to sleep with other men. Justin will be the only one like he wanted from the very beginning, but Brian didn’t want to give it to him. He will give now. He will also be a more responsible father and friend. He can do this by remaining himself, why not? Brian Kinney, but more open and not pretending to be anything. No hiding this time. Pretending soulless wasn't worth it. He had a heart and this time he was going to listen to him. Death taught him this and much more.</p>
<p>Finally evening came. Seeing younger Michael, Emmett and Ted again made him nostalgic. Playing in Babylon with them, however, did not calm him down. He saw Mikey watching him. He probably wondered why Brian wasn't playing, dancing or why he didn't go to Backroom for sex or blowjob.</p>
<p>However, Brian could not tell him that he was about to see his beloved’s face again, which he had seen dead last time. He was nervous, afraid that he would fail to play, that he would embrace Justin as soon as he saw him alive.</p>
<p>„Pull yourself together, Kinney” he slapped himself „Don't screw this!”</p>
<p>The time has come. They were leaving the club. It will happen soon.</p>
<p>„Nobody caught your eye today?” Mikey asked, surprised and, what he didn’t like, with hope.</p>
<p>"After a while, it starts to get boring," he said without conviction.</p>
<p>"After some time, mean 15 years," Ted mocked.</p>
<p>He said nothing. They were going to the car but Brian stared at only one point and counted the seconds in suspense until finally ...</p>
<p>HE showed up. A young blond angel appeared in the smoke and light of the lantern. Brian's heart sped up when he saw his beloved one safe and healthy ... alive! Justin was alive again and he was here so fucking close. Brian felt so lucky that all his nervousness disappeared. He was now invincible.</p>
<p>His body was not accustomed to such body reactions, but he also felt something familiar. His cock twitched in excitement. Yes ... some things don't ever change. He still loved to fuck. It will not change. Oh, Justin will have to be really tough to handle his sex drive all by himself ... because from today his dick belonged only to this blonde.</p>
<p>He walked toward him without hesitation. Somewhere in the back he heard Emmett's voice saying something that boredom had already dissipated, but he ignored it. He stopped only when he was right next to Justin, much too close of course.</p>
<p>„How's it going? Had a busy night?”</p>
<p>He didn't listen to his answer, but rather his voice. God, he missed him. Justin is his now and Brian will not let him go. Not in this life, Sunshine.</p>
<p>He had the same dialogue with him as in his previous life, knowing perfectly that Justin was here for the first time and would try to hide it. This and his inexperience. He didn't foul him then or now. He knew everything about him.</p>
<p>
  <em>This time, we will be happy, Justin.</em>
</p>
<p>He said the last question of dialogue in a double sense and only Brian knew it.</p>
<p>„I can change that.”</p>
<p>Yes he could. And hell, he will do it!</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you, Justin Taylor! Only death allowed me to repeat these words so many times. Forgive me. I will not let you down in this life.</em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Justin POV</p>
<p>Justin tried with all his will to calm his galloping heart as he got into the car with a this man. Stranger, but the hottest and sexiest he has ever seen. He has a face of God. And he came and hit on him! Him!</p>
<p>Leaving Liberty Avenue with him, Justin was both terrified and excited at the same time about what would happen. Because ... THIS will happen, right? Probably ... Damn, he had no experience. But maybe he can hide it from this God next to him.</p>
<p>„What’s your name?”</p>
<p>Justin jumped slightly when he heard the question. Yeah ... he didn't look nervous at all.</p>
<p>„Me?” <em>Yes, you idiot</em> „I’m Justin.”</p>
<p>„Justin…” he shuddered with excitement as this God said his name... with affection? As if he already knew him „And I’m Brian.”</p>
<p>He was relieved to know man's name. Somewhat embarrassing to think of him as a God.</p>
<p>Brian ... the name sounded familiar ... and was ... dear?</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Brian POV</p>
<p>The first mistake has been corrected, Brian thought as he parked his jeep in front of the building. He officialy knew Justin's name, so he would be able to show him that he remembered it when they will be in the hospital and tomorrow morning when they’ll wake up in the same bed.</p>
<p>The second mistake also will not be made. There will be no drugs today. He preferred not to have those fucking gaps in his memory again ... and shattered furniture. Anyway, during the "death" he really learned the importance of clean mind.</p>
<p>Brian went upstairs with him and entered the loft. Although he knew that their fun would be interrupted when Mel called, he still wanted everything to go as before. The prospect of seducing Justin in the same way was too tempting.</p>
<p>Poor Justin, so lost again, babbled nonsense when Brian poured water on himself and began to pull off his clothes.</p>
<p>A moment later, after giving their lines, Justin was in his arms again. In this life it was their first kiss, and at the same time so well known to Brian that he felt from the amount of happiness and lust even drunk.</p>
<p>As he stood there naked and kissed Justin with passion and arousal, the old images that were traumatic for him began to blur. Justin's still face ... his dead body ... the doctor covering him with the sheet and saying the time of decease - these nightmarish images began to disappear and he did not want to look at them again. Justin was alive and in his arms! They both lived. Brian was in ecstasy and did not even take Justin’s pants off.</p>
<p>He quickly forgot that they were going to be interrupted shortly when he took Justin's last piece of clothing and push him to bed. Or maybe he knew it instinctively, because he no longer asked any questions to embarrassing the boy. He crushed him to the mattress without talking and quickly reached for Justin's hard cock. The teenager probably won't last long, but this time he wanted to watch him coming without having to focus on the phone conversation.</p>
<p>„Ah ... aaa” - Justin moaned, receiving his first hand job „Stop it, I ... I gonna...”</p>
<p>Yes, this blonde virgin has not yet developed any control. Brian had no problem teaching him how to do it again.</p>
<p>"Don't hold back," he said, sliding his hand along the cock. "Come, show me."</p>
<p>The boy screamed and shot into his hand. Teen endurance really was zero.</p>
<p>"Thet was fast" he smiled, slightly mischievous at Justin. He couldn't help himself.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry ..." he blushed ... how sweet.</p>
<p>"Don't apologize," Brian leaned closer to him and began kissing his jaw, "That was my goal. And don't worry, it wasn't your last orgasm tonight.”</p>
<p>Blue eyes widened slightly, and then these hands wrapped around Brian's neck and pulled him towards his lips. He did not object, he possesed Justin's mouth, clung to him with his whole body and was about to start rubbing him when ... the phone rang.</p>
<p>His son is born. Again…</p>
<p>„Oops ...” he said moving back regretfully „We are taking a break.”</p>
<p>He got up and answered the phone. Melanie didn't say anything that surprised him, of course.</p>
<p>"I'll be right there," Brian said finally.</p>
<p>This time he wasn't going to call Michael. First of all, he will have to deal with him separately, secondly he will be able to drive, because he will not get drugs, and thirdly ... let the guy get laid.</p>
<p>"Dress up, we're going to the hospital," he tossed Justin’s pants to him.</p>
<p>„What?” dear, that’s obvious he was disappointed „Something happened?”</p>
<p>„My kid is born. And calm down, we'll come back here and finish later.”</p>
<p>„Your kid?” Confused Justin began to put on his clothes.</p>
<p>Brian gathered all his clothes and thought he’ll say it bluntly.</p>
<p>„How old are you?”</p>
<p>„20” Justin said a little too late.</p>
<p>"Bullshit, you've been thinking too long," Brian walked over to the bed and sat down next to him.</p>
<p>„18” Brian looked into his eyes and didn't look away until Justin muttered defeated „OK, 17.”</p>
<p>„You should've said so from the beginning. I won't throw you out.”</p>
<p>„Really?” he raised his head in joyful relief „Because my parents think I’m staying with a friend”</p>
<p>„I told you” he leaned over and kissed him quickly on the lips „We're not done yet.”</p>
<p>Justin gulped.</p>
<p>They dressed completely and went downstairs. When they got into the jeep and drove towards the hospital, Justin dared to ask him.</p>
<p>"What does it mean that ... your kidis born? You are gay.”</p>
<p>„Literally what you said.”</p>
<p>Brian immediately explained the whole situation to him, telling about his friend and her lesbian life partner, who wanted to add a child to their relationship.</p>
<p>„So I jerked off in a cup, and they squirted i tup her.”</p>
<p>„She must have really wanted a kid.”</p>
<p>„Most women do.”</p>
<p>„Even lesbians?”</p>
<p>„Lesbians are women. Sort of.”</p>
<p>Now they won't have anything to talk about in the shower tomorrow, Brian thought as they got out of the car in the hospital parking lot.</p>
<p>One of the most important moments of his life was repeated again when he took his child in his arms a few minutes later. The baby was as small as he remembered, but much more precious than he had thought in his previous life. This little boy will have a better father, he promised himself.</p>
<p>„Who is this?” Lindsay asked, looking at the boy standing against the wall. She probably broke the question first because he didn't bring Michael.</p>
<p>„It's Justin.”</p>
<p>Only now he saw the effect of fixing the first mistake. He was awarded with this famous Sunshine smile. This life started well.</p>
<p>Things went the same way again, when he asked Justin for advice on giving the child a name. And thus Gus was born again.</p>
<p>Melanie went for the water at some point and Brian asked Justin to wait for him in the corridor, he would come soon.</p>
<p>He was left alone with Lindsay and carefully gave her Gus back.</p>
<p>"Lindsay ..." he said quite seriously, which apparently surprised her. "I want to help you raise him. I want to be an active parent. Not only financially. I thought I could just give him to you, but ... I can't. I want to be his father.”</p>
<p>"Wow ... I mean, I'll talk to Mel, but of course you can. I wouldn't deny you that. This is also your son.”</p>
<p>"Thank you," he stroked the newborn baby's head, "Gus is worth it to endure Smelly Melly for the rest of my life."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>They returned to the loft, this time without any dramas. Brian grabbed Justin's sleeve and pulled him into the bedroom and put him on the bed.</p>
<p>„Today was your first time on Liberty Avenue, right?” Brian asked, standing just above him. Justin nodded awkwardly „And you have never been with anyone, have you?”</p>
<p>„How do you know that?”</p>
<p>„I've fucked s omany guys in my life that I can recognize a scared virgin. You've never been with a man before.”</p>
<p>Brian sat down next to him.</p>
<p>„I remember how I was fucking scared.”</p>
<p>And Brian told him about his first time.</p>
<p>"14 years old is ... fast," Justin pointed out.</p>
<p>„Yes. And so much time has passed since that fear is just a distant memory. However, I see this fear in you” he put one hand on Justin's lap, and the other one took his face „I will do it right. Do you want to experience your first time with me tonight?”</p>
<p>The teenager seemed stunned. He didn't look away from him.</p>
<p>„More than you think. I want this.”</p>
<p>„Good” he kissed him and slowly let him fall onto the bed „I’ll do it slowly and gently” then smiled devilishly „But only the first time, so prepare yourself.”</p>
<p>What a night it was. Touching Justin again for the first time was better than any drug. He gave everything he ever gave him and much more. He told him the same as before and more. He couldn't help himself. Fate, death or God gave them another chance. How could he not use it?</p>
<p>He gave his all and knew it ... he saw that Justin's mind exploded. His by the way too. Fucking, having sex or making love ... no, Brian called it a miracle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shocking speeches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>English isn't my language, so I probably made errors. Please correct me if something is very wrong</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brian couldn't sleep. And not just because he spent most of the night fucking Justin. He had the irrational fear that it would all be a dream. Interestingly, the alarm clock calmed him down. To turn off that annoying ringing he had to reach across the bed and immediately sensed the warm body lying next to him.</p><p>He didn't open his eyes yet, he still wanted to sleep. He felt Justin's hand timidly trying to embrace him. He did the same as before, turned to Justin and hugged him. It was easier since he was half conscious.</p><p>Finally, he overcame the drowsiness and opened his eyes, meeting those hopeful blue eyes. In this world, Brian Kinney will not act like an asshole for the first time.</p><p>"Good morning, Justin," Brian wanted to call him Sunshine, but he had to wait for Debby to name him that.</p><p>The smile he got in reply could fucking blind him. It was only one day of repair, and the results delighted him.</p><p>„Hey…Brian.”</p><p>Brian noticed that he unknowingly began to stroke Justin's back. Lower and lower.</p><p>„You have any strength to... up?” half joke, half serious.</p><p>„I'd rather stay here” Justin's hands began to wander over his body as well. Very good, the kid gets the character he remembered.</p><p>"I'd always rather be here ... not alone. But I have a job and you, if I count the days correctly, have school. So we gonna get up and take a shower” he pulled the teenager with him and when they got up he made a move so that their dicks wiped „And by saying "<strong>we get up</strong>" I mean us and our cocks.”</p><p>Justin was overjoyed. And Brian was no less.</p><p>It turned out that they didn't need a topic for conversations in the shower. Brian made sure they were very busy.</p><p>Dressing up was a challenge because they couldn’t take their hands off each other, and this time no one came and interrupted them.</p><p>„Justin, we'll be late if you don't take your hands off my ass. Don’t tempt me!”</p><p>Brian couldn’t belive he said these words! So like…not him! The kid made a sound of disappointment, but did as he said.</p><p>There was another advantage that Brian didn't call Michael. The jeep was undamaged.</p><p>„Come, I'll take you to school. Where is it?”</p><p>Driving to St. James Academy was without dramas this time.</p><p>„When can I see you again?” Justin asked excitedly when he stopped outside the school.</p><p>He couldn't help but smile. In the script here he would try to get rid of the kid through beautiful words. It's time to change this scenario again.</p><p>„Whenever you want”</p><p>„Today! Tonight!”</p><p>Brian laughed out loud, seeing Justin practically jumping up in the seat.</p><p>„Yes, tonight. You already know where I live. Come when you can” he leaned in and whispered in his ear „I'll be waiting.”</p><p>Justin jumped out of the car, beaming. Brian watched him walk towards Daphne for a moment. However, while walking to her several times Justin looked back, in his direction several times. Of course, it raised his ego.</p><p>When Brian drove away, he knew he had to think about a few things. He remembered what troubles would appear soon and what might arise. One problem, fortunately, did not appear, that is, Justin fell in love with him as much as before, if not more. Only that he had to talk to his friends somehow, it was certain that Debby, Melanie and definitely Michael would try to scare Justin away. Soon the whole shit with Jennifer and Craig will explode too. And can he prevent Ted's coma? In this case, there is probably no ...or maybe there is a chance? It was worth to try.</p><p>At work, however, he preferred to resolve a different issue. He worked mechanically, his memory from his previous life was still supernaturally perfect, that he practically reproduced movements like a robot. Well ... of course, except for fucking the client. He will not satisfy him in this life. Anyway, Brian didn't even look much in his direction, he was busy with something else.</p><p>Should he quit this job and set up Kinnetik right away? Or wait until Stockwell’s case and smash it again but from the inside? Brian finally decided on the first option. Thanks to this, he may be able to keep Ted out of trouble. He also knew that in the next two years he could pull his company up, after all, he not only succeeded the previous time, but now he knew the future of the market. Thanks to the success of the new company, he will be able to raise funds that will allow to remove the fucker again. And who knows ... maybe an old friend Jimmy will turn to Kinnetik this time, not here.</p><p>He called his friends later to invite all of them to Debbie for dinner. The smile never left his face when he imagined their faces, when he laid out everything he wanted. It will be fucking beautiful.</p><p>With a smirk, he entered the Diner in the afternoon, immediately looking for his poor victims. Emmett, Ted and Michael were sitting at the table, not knowing yet that he would give them a heart attack.</p><p>At first he behaved normally. He finished eating first, maybe because of giving up breakfast (unless devouring Justin counts) and waited for the right moment, that is, the appearance of Deb. Of course, she had to come over to embarrass Mikey.</p><p>Brian attacked when all four of them were around.</p><p>„My son was born yesterday.”</p><p>Everyone took a sharp breath and shouted.</p><p>„What?!”</p><p>„Lindsay gave birth?”</p><p>„What the…?”</p><p>„Why didn't you call?”</p><p>Of course, Michael asked the last question.</p><p>„I had no time. It’s healthy boy. We called him Gus.”</p><p>"Oh, that's a fucking great kiddo," Debbie patted his shoulder. "Congratulations."</p><p>„Thanks, there are a few more things” the smile never left his face when he said the words in a completely normal tone „I'm going to be an active father. Help as often as possible. But for now I'm also going to quit my job and open my own agency. Would you like to work for me, Ted? When I’ll organize everything of course.”</p><p>Someone’s cutlery fell on the counter. He didn't look up to check who that was, maybe Emmett. Brian had a great time, and there was still one bomb left. He got up from the table and said.</p><p>„Oh, and one last thing. Do you remember the boy I took home yesterday? I intend to establish a monogamous and permanent relationship with him.”</p><p>The tray Debbie was holding fell to the ground. The noise brought attention to them. And Brian directed all his willpower to prevent himself from laughing and keep a straight face. All four jaws dropped to the floor and it was a fucking great sight.</p><p>„That's all the news and no, I wasn't kidding. Now, excuse me, I have to get back to my job, which I will quit as soon as I complete the formalities related to the new company.”</p><p>When he was at the door, he heard Mikey saying something.</p><p>„Brian, what the hell are you talking about? What relationship with a trick …”</p><p>"His name is Justin," Brian said, turning back to them, "I'll introduce him soon. And aha, can you not talk about this? The boy is 17 years old and I prefer not to be arrested.”</p><p>As he left the Diner, he heard Debbie's high-pitched scream.</p><p>„What the fuckin shit is this ?!”</p><p>Being on the street, he couldn't stand it anymore and laughed so loud! Their faces were worth it. Awesome performance came out. They'll probably send an exorcist to him soon. So much fun he had!</p><p>***</p><p>Justin POV</p><p>Justin didn’t have a patience to wait for the elevator. He ran the stairs, all the way up to the loft. He was happy and he couldn't wait to see him again.</p><p>Brian wanted to see him again! He wanted to see Brian again. When Daphne talked with him today, Justin blurted that he loved him. Because, oh yes, he felt in love head over heels. Was it crazy? Yes, very! But does he care? Not at all!</p><p>Finally he reached the door and knocked. After a moment, the door slid open and his new God, Brian stood in sweatpants and a black T-shirt.</p><p>"I've been waiting for you."</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, I love him.</em>
</p><p>He walked in quickly and, unable to resist, threw his arms around Brian’s neck. He wanted to kiss him again and Brian didn't object. He returned kiss with such passion that Justin 's knees began to tremble, and he forced his fingers to hold on even tighter.</p><p>They stopped when they heard the telephone ringing. Instead of answering, Brian closed the door behind him.</p><p>„You not gonna answer?” He asked, only now looking around the loft and saw that the desk was full of papers and documents.</p><p>"No," Brian shrugged, "These are probably my so-called friends again. They react to news of my new projects. I will introduce them to you soon.”</p><p>Brian wanted to introduce him to his friends! He had to hold back not to jump.</p><p>„What are these projects?” Justin asked, wanting to know more about this man.</p><p>"I want to quit my current job at an advertising agency and start my own," he said, sitting at his desk. "And everyone now thinks I'm crazy." He did not look angry, more like amused.</p><p>„Why? It's easy to imagine you as your own boss” Justin stepped closer and glanced at the papers. One of them had a signature „Your name is Brian Kinney?”</p><p>It was a bit stupid that he only now knew his full name.</p><p>„Yes” he chuckled, probably thinking the same „And you?”</p><p>„Taylor. I mean Justin Taylor.”</p><p>"Nice to meet you," he said in mock seriousness and laughed aloud.</p><p>Justin laughed too, then took courage and sat down on Brian's lap. Brian gave him a hot look in return.</p><p>"Even very ... nice," Brian licked his top lip and began to stroke his thigh.</p><p>When they started kissing again, Justin really began to worry about his sanity this time. Because it was ... so ...</p><p>„Brian ...” he broke the kiss unexpectedly and looked at the face of a man who somehow was now the most important person for him in the world „... have we ever met before?”</p><p>He thought he saw a brief flash of shock in those brown eyes, but he faded so quickly that he wasn't sure.</p><p>„I am absolutely sure that we met for the first time yesterday. Why do you ask?”</p><p>„Because ... I have the impression that I have known you ... for a long time. And I so much ... it's insane ...”</p><p>He was telling the truth. Brian's name was so familiar, as if he had said it a million times. He felt as if he knew this man ... for years. And all this time he loved him the most in the world. Crazy? Possible, because if Brian would have told him to get out now, he would probably have started stalking hi mor even camp outside hid house. Such a strong love ... so fast ... is impossible.</p><p>There was something else. For some reason he was afraid that ... he would disappear and never see Brian again. Surreal but true. He was terrified to release him from his arms. Why is he have such fears?</p><p>
  <em>Because you disappeared once.</em>
</p><p>„I feel the same.”</p><p>Justin's eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>„Really?” He couldn’t help but hope.</p><p>"Really," he took his hand from Justin’s thigh and put it on his cheek. „As if I've known you forever” his voice was full of sincerity.</p><p>Justin felt at this moment as if he knew for the first time what true happiness is.</p><p>***</p><p>Brian POV</p><p>Brian fell on the bed next to Justin, both naked and sweaty after two rounds of sex. After this shocking confession, through which Brian almost got a heart attack, finding out that Justin took all his feelings for him from his previous life here, tender kisses turned into lust and so they came here. Not that he was complaining. He never would complain about it!</p><p>„Is sex always so amazing?” Justin asked, catching his breath.</p><p>„With me, yes.” He answered arrogantly.</p><p>He felt Justin, as this morning, throwing his hand through his chest. He didn't stop him. He lay on his back and let Justin cuddle into his side.</p><p>As he fucked Justin, he heard at least two more calls in the background. Knowing his life, Mikey most likely will come here today. He would have liked Justin not to be here then. He wanted to talk to Michael in private before introducing them.</p><p>"Your parents won't suspect that you are disappearing again?"</p><p>„Not this time. Mom will be furious.”</p><p>„Then maybe you better come back. I'll drive you and drop you off in the area.”</p><p>"I don't want to go anywhere," he whined in a childlike manner and kissed his neck.</p><p>Again Brian had to remember that he was seventeen-year-old Justin.</p><p>„Me neither, but you have to” he pushed Justin on his back and hung over him „Your parents know you're gay?”</p><p>"No," he shook his head.</p><p>„So if you want to cover it up then do it better. Sneaking out for the night will not help us. Wait a little, again make an excuse about staying with a friend and you will stay the night.”</p><p>„Okay... You're right.”</p><p>„I always am.”</p><p>They got out of bed and when Brian pulled his pants back on, he heard.</p><p>"Brian ..." he turned to Justin. "Are we ... what are we ..." he began but get lost.</p><p>Yeah. Time for everything to be fucking clear.</p><p>He came over and stood in front of Justin, both naked from the waist up.</p><p>„Listen now because I'm going to give a damn speech, so don't interrupt me.”</p><p>Justin nodded. He looked worried. Maybe he has a feeling about his previous life again. Brian wanted to calm him down. This will not be a speech entitled: I don't believe in love, I believe in fucking. No, it's the opposite.</p><p>„I'll lay it out to you very simple. You're just kid Justin, whether you like it or not. And this means that you may still want to experiment and discover what you want. But if that's the case then you've come to the wrong place. At least you've come here in the wrong period of my life. Meet Brian Kinney, a 29-year-old arrogant son of a bitch whose narcissism is even bigger than his cock. And this is something! I am not nice, I speak what I think, I do not look at someone's feelings. I've never been in a relationship, I didn't care. I preferred to fuck every hot guy I saw and then throw them out. If you go to some place on Liberty Avenue with me, there is a good chance that I fucked all the guys there. Not rarely several at once. And the most important thing. I never, NEVER do or say something I don't want! And lately ... I want something different. I wasn't lying when I said I felt like I already knew you. I like you and I want to try something ... permanent if you like that. Either I will do it with you or nobody, because I didn't want it with anyone else ... until now. So if you still want to see me, know that I want to be the only one for you and the other way around. I won't lie to you. If I do something romantic, probably it will be once a year, and then I will have to get rest after. I'm a club-boy and I like it, I assume you will like it too. Your ass will always be sore because my sex drive has no limits, and as I said, I want monogamy. And this is something because I hate everything that is heterosexual. But we're not straight. We are queers and we do what we want, and now I want to be ... with you. Only with you.”</p><p>Probably the first time that someone's mind blew not during sex with him, because Justin was definitely in shock. He waited several seconds for some reaction, until finally the boy took two steps, shortening the distance between them and put his hand on his chest.</p><p>"I want nothing more than to be with you. I just want to be with you but if it's not ...”</p><p>„Did you listen to me at all? I don't do anything I don't want to. And I want you.”</p><p>„I ... me too.”</p><p>Brian kissed him to finally end this lesbonic moment. Now there will be only them, because as Brian knew their previous way of being in a relationship did not work in the long run, and he wanted „forever” this time. So he had to try this way.</p><p> There was another reason why Brian wanted monogamy in this life. He hoped that being in an official relationship with Justin would stop the boy from doing a handjob to Hobbs. It is better that this bastard doesn’t even know that Justin exists. He can't control everything that happens at school, but he will do everything in his power to prevent the bat incident from happening again.</p><p>He still remembered everything perfectly and would not get rid of this trauma. Brian had to prevent that. He can't take it a second time. And his posthumous gift of perfect memory did not help him.</p><p>If Michael and Justin create Rage again, he'll have to make them give him a super-memory. As a gift and a curse.</p><p>***</p><p>When they got into the jeep, Brian was surprised that Justin sat in the back seat. He didn't look angry so Brian didn't ask.</p><p>He drove where Justin showed him. He was again amazed when the guy guided him a few streets away from the teenager's house (after all, he knew where the house really was) into a somewhat wooded suburb area.</p><p>„Somehow, I don't believe you live here,” he said parking, „unless in a tent. Too empty here.”</p><p>„I'll get home from here on foot,” Justin said, and Brian recognized that tone of voice. Justin teased ... „Maybe you'll come here to me.”</p><p>Justin’s puppy eyes have just vanished and this little fucking sexy tease has appeared. Brian immediately switched to the back seat of the car. As soon as he slammed the door, Justin's hands were already on the button of his pants.</p><p>„What are you doing?” He raised the corner of his mouth as Justin unzipped his fly, quickly entering the mood. Although does he even come out of the mood?</p><p>„I want to give my boyfriend a head” Justin came down to the floor and placed himself in the narrow space between his legs. There was a very little space.</p><p>„Here?” it was obvious that he was turned on and he really didn't care that they were on the street and everyone could see them if they were passing by, because the jeep had no roof. It was good though there was already dark.</p><p>„I have to practice at every free moment, since I'm supposed to satisfy the hottest guy on Liberty Avenue only by myself from now on,” he winked flirtatiously, then got to work.</p><p>„I would never forbid ... a young man an education.” Brian closed his eyes and leaned back, „especially when I'm the only teacher.”</p><p>***</p><p>Brian returned to the loft with a smile. Justin's natural talent means satisfaction. They will meet tomorrow after Justin's school. He wanted to take him to the diner for Debbie to name the kid "Sunshine". And then some fun.</p><p>However, when the elevator reached the top, he heard the loud sound of knocking on the door. Of course he had to appear. Only the second day, and so much work.</p><p>When the elevator arrived, of course, he was not surprised to see the best friend trying to make a hole in his door.</p><p>„What the hell are you doing, Mikey?”</p><p>Michael turned instantly.</p><p>„Jesus, I thought you were at home and just ignoring me. Where have you been?”</p><p>„I think they call it a blowjob in the back seat of the car” Brian passed him and opened the door „Justin has talent. For the first time ... it was great.”</p><p>He stepped inside, not even checking if Mikey was following him. He knew so.</p><p>„Who the hell is this Justin?” Michael exclaimed frustrated. „And what was that at diner today? You were talking crazy.”</p><p>„Yes, but it was true. I didn't lie.”</p><p>He pretended to organize the papers on the desk. Most of it was related to his old and future job, but he hid printed texts about testicular cancer underneath. He had to study them and find out if he could detect the cancer faster and maybe avoid the whole operation. To experience all of that again was not a pleasant thought. It was scary and humiliating. He had to examine himself regularly to detect the damn thing as soon as possible.</p><p>„If you haven't lied, will you explain what you are doing?”</p><p>„What am I doing?” Brian raised an eyebrow ironically „Work, sex, dealing with you, throwing away used condoms, and then probably jerking off in the shower. You know, my usual bedtime routine.”</p><p>„Fuck, you know what I'm asking! Stop avoiding the question” Michael cut off his escape way and stood right in front of him „First thing first. Do you really want to quit your job and do something that is just a completly insane?!”</p><p>„Sure.” he shrugged and added „How little you believe in me. Justin knows me two days and thinks that I will succeed.”</p><p>„Who the fuck is this Justin ?!” He shouted shrillly.</p><p>Brian thought he was wrong. He didn't have two children. He had three! Fuck, since when he became a responsible one at all? Although it all happened after his dead body so ...</p><p>„I think he is my boyfriend, no matter how ridiculous it sounds. I would prefer a partner, but he is too young for that.”</p><p>„Your ... what the hell? You don't do boyfriends!”</p><p>„I do from today. The boy is cute. And he so admires me with his eyes that he will soon set up my funclub.”</p><p>At that moment, Brina thought about smoking and then he realized that since he had woken up here, he had no need for cigarette. He didn't want to anymore. It would be an interesting advertisement. Do you want to quit smoking? You must die.</p><p>„Is that it? Did you like for a moment that some young shit runs around you?” Michael's slightly calmed voice restored him to the present „So it won't last long.”</p><p>„Yes, he follow me, but I follow him too. Besides, you underestimate him. The kid shows some balls when somebody pisses him off.”</p><p>An unpleasant shiver went down his spine to the memory of Justin's attempts to make him jealous, contest for the King of Babylon or steal his card and escape to JY. Yeah ... pissed off teenage Justin is nothing but trouble, so he preferred to watch him better this time.</p><p>„You follow him ... I don't understand anything. Why would you make any sacrifices for a kid you know two days ?! What's going on with you? It must be some momentary madness ...”</p><p>„Mikey ...” Brian interrupted him annoyed. He took a little distance and spread his arms „What am I sacrificing for him, huh? Nothing, it's still me. The same Brian Kinney. The same loft, work in the same industry but in my way. And still pounding in some tight ass. And Justin’s ass is very pleasantly tight. The fun in the clubs will not disappear. So what am I giving up?”</p><p>„On tricks. You hate relationships and everything that is heterosexual ...”</p><p>„Tricks got boring” his hands dropped and he started walking back and forth while Michael kept his eyes on him „Anyway, this philosophy of Queer and straight ... the whole truth is that in some sense they are the same. Do you think that somewhere there is not the same sick bastard as me, but straight? People are fucking the same and different at the same time. I don't care about this nonsense anymore. As a queer, I do what the hell I like. And if I want to date a 17-year-old, I will.”</p><p>When Brian was dead, hetero and homo matters became one. They were all the same, equal, and the differences were blurred. He saw something more. And he didn't forget that feeling because it became impossible. People were ... just people. Nothing separated them anymore.</p><p>He sighed and finally stopped at the window. He continued talking, looking into the distance.</p><p>„You wake up one day and understand that you want something more, because what you have is too empty. That what you have is not enough. I'll make the biggest mistakes possible if I don't get hold of "More". Why do I need temporary pleasures if I can get eternal? I take all possible. Brian Kinney gets what he wants, so I'll take it. Every fucking thing.”</p><p>He turned to his friend and looked into his eyes.</p><p>„I decided. I'm taking a chance on life. What I have is not enough. I greedily want more. And nobody will stop me, not even me.”</p><p>The chance for love turned out to be too little. This time he will take the whole package.</p><p>„If you take beauty and youth away…” Brian continued, seeing that Michael was speechless „…what's left for me? I already know the answer so I can't waste it. It’s you... and Debbie and Lindsay and Gus and ... Justin. And more. I take this chance to make my life more meaningful. I can’t blow it anymore ... so to speak.”</p><p>Mikey shook his head as if he didn't believe what he heard.</p><p>„You break all your rules and start new philosophies because of the kid you know for two days? This is fucking crazy…”</p><p>„It's not just Justin. I had those thougts before, but I didn't have anyone to put them into practice, because I didn't meet anyone with whom I could do it. But when I saw him ... I thought I would try it with him or with anyone else” what else the fuck was he supposed to say? That his thinking was changed by the bomb, the cancellation of the wedding, the death of Justin and finally his own suicidal death? Yeah, it would make conversation easier. Apparently it's not surprising that Mikey is shocked because his mind is not so easy to change.</p><p>Michael fell silent and Brian saw a lot of emotion rolling over his face. He did not like some of them, and others made him guilty.</p><p>He activated his super memory. The memories were about his best friend, but now Brian saw his two faces. In some memories Michael behaved like a jealous asshole, as he said that Justin must disappear from their lives, as he said that it would be better if he left Justin to die in this parking lot and afterwards Brian hit him and many other similar ... But on the other hand he saw a person who cares about him, someone without whom his life could have gone even worse, a friend standing next to him who told him that treating Justin in this way when he discovered that he had cancer was cruel, the Michael who was speaking that gays should have the same things as straight if they want, the one who shouted the truth in his face, that Justin has been waiting for him for years and that he finally left because of him. He was right.</p><p>Which one of these faces is real? He has to find out. But he won't give up that easily. He wanted to try to be ... a better friend. If Mikey decides that he prefers to be a bastard, then it will be over for them, but he must at least try to fight for him.</p><p>„I’m sorry.”</p><p>Mikey jerked his head up at his words. Their eyes met again.</p><p>„For what?”</p><p>„For that it can't be you” he saw the man's eyes widen in shock „You could never be. Which doesn't change the fact that you are one of the most important people in my life and I want you to stand by me as always. But this time I will be standing next to you as well. But ... that's it. That's the most I can give you. I love you but ... I'm not in love. And I think you are the same.”</p><p>The guy was completely speechless. Michael probably has never seen him so serious. Okay, let's stop this shit.</p><p>„Think about it when you leave. I have given so many speeches today that I have had enough. There is a limit for lesbian moments for one day.”</p><p>As if waiting for this permission, Michael, no longer looking at him, ran out of the loft.</p><p>Well ... Brian’ll see how it develops with him. Will the situation be worse or better after this conversation? Time will tell.</p><p>„Literally three children. Now what was I supposed to do? Oh yes, jerking off in the shower.”</p><p>When Brian went towards the bathroom, he hoped that his dick didn't diminish from all these speeches.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have a big problem with Michael. Because I don't like him. But I don't hate him either. Me and Brian will see what Mikey gonna do</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rage is alive!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>English isn't my language, so I probably made errors. Please correct me if something is very wrong</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brian stood in the middle of nowhere, there was only one big blackness around. The last thing he remembered was that he was going to bed, so it had to be a dream. But despite this awareness, this place reminded him too much of the dimension he got to after his death. It was almost identical, the difference was that this time he had a physical body.</p><p>„Okay, that's creepy”</p><p>„You could at least say hello.”</p><p>He flinched at the voice. It was exactly the same voice that gave him the second chance, that he had met after his death. Of course, he didn't see anyone, but he had the impression that his acquaintance was right next to him, Brian heard him perfectly.</p><p>„Fine ... hi ... who are you anyway? You know, I don't know how to call you. God, Angel, Death ... Judy Garland?”</p><p>„You were nicer as a dead man.”</p><p>„Because I didn't have a body, which means I didn't have a dick. I can't be a dick without a dick, and now you explain why you’re disturbing my dream ... seriously I do not know how to call you. Let’s name you Buddy, that’s okay Mister mysterious ... or Miss?”</p><p>„Shut up and call me whatever you want. I'm here because I sensed you had a question for me. So here I am.”</p><p>All in all, it's true. He had a question, but he didn't think his Buddy from the other side would ever talk to him again.</p><p>„I wonder about one thing ...” Brian began, imagining that someone is standing in front of him, because he felt stupid talking to this darkness „... Justin had the impression that he and I have known each other for a long time. I assume that he took his feelings from his previous life, so is it then possible for him to remember our previous life?”</p><p>He waited a few seconds for an answer.</p><p>„No, it's impossible for him to remember.”</p><p>„But he got these feelings from there, right?”</p><p>„In a sense, that's right. It is thanks to me. That was his wish.”</p><p>Brian froze. Did he hear correctly?</p><p>„What the ... his wish?!”</p><p>„I guess you forgot about something” the voice was unmoved „Justin's feelings for you were also powerful and sincere, no less than yours. And he died first.”</p><p>He needed a moment to recover from the shock.</p><p>„He died first…Holy shit, you did talk with him!” Brian practically shouted, knowing that this wasn’t a question.</p><p>„Exactly. He also had a wish. Admittedly, he didn’t think that a second chance was possible. Justin only wanted one thing. To be with you. He wanted to come back to you, no matter what. He shouted that he might even be a ghost, but he doesn't want to leave you.”</p><p>He almost didn't believe what he heard. Justin…him…so much…</p><p>„I didn't even have to wonder how to fulfill that wish because you died shortly afterwards.” Buddy continued, „…And you solved that issue. I gave you a second chance and Justin's feelings followed him. He will never remember, because of the weakness of the human body ... but his soul remembers you perfectly.”</p><p>„Justin's soul ... remembers me” he said trying to mask how agitated he was „By the way, do you fulfill all the wishes of the dead people?” He asked as he controlled his emotions.</p><p>„Only to those who are strong enough to handle them and other criteria. It rarely happens. It was a miracle that you two showed up in one day at all.”</p><p>Brian didn't comment on that. He was still processing revelations, but apparently they are not over yet.</p><p>„I have a question for you too” said Buddy „You see, it is true that Justin will never get his memories back ... at least in this life, but they have not disappeared. I have access to them, so if you want, I can give them to you. You want to?”</p><p>Brian had to concentrate more to push away the thoughts of the dead Justin.</p><p>„Aha ... and what the fuck for? It's enough for me that I have an excess of my own. Ah, right, I have a question again. I really have to have such a super memory? I admit that there are advantages, for example, I remember the length of a guy's cock who I fucked 10 years ago ... and practically all the others, and that's pretty cool. But I don't like the fact that when I remember something, it seems like that was a second ago. Uncomfortable feeling.”</p><p>He didn’t admit that he was talking about traumatic events that he seems to be experiencing recently over and over again.</p><p>„Maybe uncomfortable, but necessary.” answered Buddy „Normal human memory has a lot of flaws that could weaken you. Right now you remember your whole life with details. If you started to lose these memories, or if they began to fade, you could forget about your goals and priorities. Or think they aren’t as important as you once thought. And now it is impossible, this memory blocks your way to forget the present you. And you want it, right? You don't really want to forget it. They mean a lot to you.”</p><p>He didn't say anything. What the voice said made sense, but he didn’t want to agree with him.</p><p>„Then why do you think I need Justin's memories?” he was really interested in it.</p><p>„Because you don't know everything. His knowledge doesn’t coincide with yours in some aspects. Since your goal is to fix the mistakes of both of you, you must know his mistakes too. And you don't know them all. Knowing them, maybe you can do something about it. You will also learn his perspective. You will understand him even better than you do now.”</p><p>Another argument came to Brian's mind. If he took over Justin's memories of his previous life, then it would be like ... that Justin did not go away completely. He shook his head and sighed.</p><p>„Your presence turns me into a fucking pussy, so let's get it over with and give me those memories, Buddy. I'm sick of you.”</p><p>He felt a slight wind, as if someone had passed him. Of course he didn't see anyone, but suddenly he felt that he was alone. And then in that darkness, a few meters before him, a strong, bright light appeared. Brian instinctively sensed what it was. He went that way and reached out to grab the light.</p><p>As soon as his fingers caught the first ray, millions of images suddenly swirled in his head. He heard millions of voices. He saw a million faces. His head exploded, he felt a terrible pain in his skull, it was so much that he was afraid for a moment that he wouldn’t bear it.</p><p>This terrible pain brought him out of sleep. Brian shouted and jumped up to a sitting position. Fortunately, the pain was short and after two seconds he felt alright. He was breathing hard, though, as if he had just run a few kilometers.</p><p>He rubbed his face, trying to understand what had just happened. Through the new memories he just got, he was experiencing a real roller-coaster of emotions. He felt rage, admiration and disbelief at once. At the same time, he was proud of Justin and wanted to shake him and call him an idiot. But the most ... he felt sorry for himself. He was the greatest idiot.</p><p>Now Brian knew everything about Justin. More than the boy knew about himself at the moment.</p><p>He knew that Justin had saved him from sexual harassment suit. He knew why the relationship with Ethan was ended. He knew how Craig treated him. He knew Justin had treated a kid in the same cruel way Brian had treated him once and how bad he felt about it, how he thought he might be like Brian, but he couldn't quite so. He even had lost memories from the prom. This and much, much more. He knew all Justin’s feelings and thoughts until his death.</p><p>Brian couldn't love him more now.</p><p>He shook his head again and got out of bed. The clock showed that the sunrise was approaching, there was no need to lie down again.</p><p>He knew he had to focus on something trivial. Distract his thoughts from all these revelations to keep his sanity and gain time to clean his head. Something trivial, anything!</p><p>He went to the closet and opened the underwear drawer to check something. Justin’s memories said that he…</p><p>„Fuck” he grunted when he didn’t find what he was looking for „The kid stole my underwear twice already, and I did not notice ?! Damn, he's good.”</p><p>***</p><p>„Who did rat me out?”</p><p>Brian sat firmly in the armchair, while two lesbians stared at him. One pair of eyes was concerned and the other was hostile. Of course, he didn't do anything about it. He just came to visit Gus, since Lindsay was discharged from the hospital.</p><p>„Debbie” they answered at once.</p><p>„Sure” he sighed, who else could it be? „What will I hear there? Because I can't wait.”</p><p>„Nothing new for sure” said angry Melanie „You promised financial support to Gus and take care of him, and then you quit your job. And to set up your own agency, knowing how few people succeed! This is the height of irresponsibility!”</p><p>„I know what I'm doing. And besides, you said you didn't want my money. And now, as it may turn out that money might disapear, suddenly you care. I promised I would be supportive and I won’t break my word!”</p><p>They looked at each other for a moment. Brian had to remember again that he and Mel were practically enemies at that time. Now she seemed more furious than last time. He knew why. Linz had to tell her that he wanted to be an active father. She suspected that he wouldn’t want to give up his rights.</p><p>If so, she had legitimate concerns.</p><p>She started the attack from a known site. They wanted him to sign life insurance policy. He refused again because he knew what was going to happen over the next five years.</p><p>„Considering your life, I mean, when's the last time you were tested?”</p><p>„In 3 days.”</p><p>They looked at him in surprise. He waved a hand dismissively.</p><p>„I made an appointment this morning. I'm getting tested in 3 days” he didn't add, however, that in addition to standard tests, he also wanted to get tested for cancer „Now I don't have to worry about that anyway. I'm in a relationship” now both women looked like their eyes would pop out of their heads „Why are you suprised, Debbie told you everything. She had to talk about the kid.”</p><p>„We thought she was joking.”</p><p>„Or that you were joking," Linz added. She looked ... confused. As if she didn't understand something. Even her brow twitched. Mel, on the other hand, didn't even look angry anymore. The shock apparently overwhelmed her too much.</p><p>„Well ... I wasn't kidding. I'm with Justin, you already met him.”</p><p>He really didn't feel like discussing this with them. And then as if Gus came to rescue him. All three heard the baby’s cry.</p><p>Lindsay took a step toward the sound, but Brian stood up and stopped her with his hand.</p><p>„I'll go to him.”</p><p>If they hadn't been shocked before, they were now. When he left the room, he heard behind him.</p><p>„What the…”</p><p>He didn't hear the rest, but he was sure how it ended. „Hell” or „Fuck”…fuck was always better option.</p><p>He went to Gus's room and wrinkled his nose at the entrance. Problem why the child is crying solved.</p><p>„Someone needs to change a diaper.”</p><p>It was not the most pleasant task.</p><p>„Ok, that's a bit disgusting,” he said to himself, throwing the used diaper into the bin. „But at least you don't cry anymore.”</p><p>He took the baby in his arms and looked at him closely. Gus was so tiny ... but in Brian’s head was displaying vivid images of how the boy would look in a few months ... in a year ... in two and so on up to five years. His love for son rose up in him. He hugged the child to his chest, unable to take his eyes off the baby's face.</p><p>„In a previous life ...” Brian began to whisper softly, slightly rocking his son „... I thought that if I was in your life, I would only harm you. My lifestyle ... there was no room for a child. I thought that being a shitty father is also in my genes. I thought that ... your mothers are enough for you, that it will be better without me and only with them. But this is no excuse. Abandoning a child for "noble" reasons is mere cowardice. I was a coward, I was afraid to try to be a father. I was afraid I’d screw it up ... like everything else. That's why I gave up my rights so that you would have mothers who loved you more than anyone else and be with you in every moment of your life. At the first suicide attempt, I didn't think about you, I didn't think you needed me. And then I did it again and I killed myself for real.”</p><p>There were tears in his eyes, but he didn't let them go.</p><p>„I don't know if you believe me, but I love you, Sonnyboy. I will do everything son, so you would forgive me. I will not be a coward and I will stay with you.</p><p>Brian rocked him for a while, then he put Gus in the cradle and grabbed his hand. Tiny fingers tightened on his forefinger.</p><p>„I won’t give you up ... never. Daddy won't leave you again” he kissed him gently on the forehead „I promise, Sonnyboy.”</p><p>The newborn baby just stared at him, but the grip on his finger strengthened for a second. At least he thought so. Perhaps Gus understood him.</p><p>Brian sat with him a few more minutes until Gus fell asleep, then he returned to Lindsay and Melanie. He had enough however, and said goodbye without further ado. He has already explained himself enough, he no longer had the strength to argue about  how irresponsible he is.</p><p>As soon as he left the house and got into his car, his cell phone rang. Brian knew who it was because he was waiting for this phone.</p><p>„Good morning!”</p><p>„Brian, what the hell does that mean ?!”</p><p>It was Cynthia. Finally, the news must have reached her that Brian had resigned from work this morning.</p><p>After receiving Justin's memories, Brian thought that there was nothing to wait and he had to quit his job as soon as possible. It was mainly a decision dictated by anger at the news that Justin had saved him from a harassment lawsuit. He was afraid of the replay. Obviously, he wouldn't have fucked that jerk this time, but his reputation was very well known. Who would guarantee that this bastard just won't lie this time? He preferred not to check this option.</p><p>„What's the meaning of what?” he asked innocently „I quit this damn job! I have a better question for you. When will you quit yours? Do it now. Get out of there with me.”</p><p>„What?” her voice was surprised.</p><p>„You heard Cynthia. I will not set up my own agency without you. So, I ask, when will you get out of there? I need you, so will you come with me?”</p><p>There was silence for a moment.</p><p>„Okay. Do you have a plan?”</p><p>Finally! Someone didn't call him madman. Everyone up to now, except Justin, thought he was crazy and called him an idiot. Even Ted and Emmett called just before Justin came yesterday saying they were worried and asking if he knew what he was doing. He told them to fuck off and did not answer again. In a previous life it wasn't like that because Brian was in the deep shit and had no much choice when it came to starting Kinnetik. Cynthia, however, knew him perfectly in his professional life and knew his abilities. She knew that he wasn't doing anything rash when it came to work. She didn't believe, she knew he could do it.</p><p>„Of course I have. The long-term plan.”</p><p>„Alright, alright. I will write my pronunciation soon. Tell me what to do next, boss.”</p><p>„I knew I could count on you. The best fag hag under the sun.”</p><p>„To the point, Brian.”</p><p>„Okay, now. I take formal matters on myself. You look for a location. You know me, something sexy, not boring. Check prices. And also check how much the owner of the Babylon club would like to resell.”</p><p>„In addition to your own agency, you also want to buy a club?”</p><p>He wanted to get everything back. And Babylon belonged to him.</p><p>„Yes, just in case. The club will definitely be profitable. If I buy a club and a place for the company at the same time, I will stay on the verge of bankruptcy. That's all I can afford now. If it will be difficult to set up the agency, the club will support us for 100%.”</p><p>He lied a little. He knew he would succeed, but others did not know the future, so he gave these logical ideas to calm them down. He really only wanted own both of these things.</p><p>These two and one more ... but that for later. Financially, he could only afford these two properties right now.</p><p>„Got it, boss. I'll take care of it right away. ”she said and hung up.</p><p>He sighed. At least one person didn't make problems.</p><p>Brian glanced at his watch. He had a little over two hours to meet Justin. Until then ... he will try to do some experiment. He started the engine and drove off onto Liberty Avenue. When he got there and parked, he put on his sunglasses and activated a super memory. He needed the names of the bars he most often went to besides Woody’s, preferably the ones he had previously fucked the staff.</p><p>With a list of places in his head, he began to enter these bars in turn. Having done one, he went to the next and so on.</p><p>Brian wasn't really sure if he could save Ted from the coma this way. But it was the best idea he came up with. It didn't guarantee anything, but he had to try to do something to help him. Brian told himself that he did it because he would need Ted at Kinnetik ... but he knew he wanted to help. It was still difficult for him to get used to showing that he had a heart.</p><p>Woody’s left for last. As in previous bars, he spotted an employee who he once fucked, took him to the back and pressed him to the wall.</p><p>„Seriously, you want me to do this?” The guy asked, incredulous.</p><p>„I don't explain clearly or what?” Brian asked impatiently. Everyone at each bar reacted the same.</p><p>The old trick looked at the bundle of banknotes in his hand and narrowed his eyes with distrust.</p><p>„A lots of money for just talking. Where's the catch?”</p><p>„What's your problem, hottie? I pay you for spreading the common gossip. On top of it, quite ethically correct. How much they give you to turn a blind eye to the opposite. Take the money and do as I say.”</p><p>He suddenly changed his tone to a seductive and slid his sunglasses off his nose a bit to give the guy a hot look that no one resisted and bend over toward him.</p><p>„Do it for me, please. You have rather a satisfying memory of me.”</p><p>„Oh, for sure” the old trick put the money in the pocket „It’s impossible to forget your naked view. You fuck as good as they say ... Maybe we'll repeat it? Right now…</p><p>The old trick reached out to his pants, but Brian managed to step back.</p><p>„Sorry, stud. I don't do repeats. The memories is enough for me.” He winked at him and left.</p><p>This bar tour and the seductive bribing of employees took a lot of time. He gave everyone money for dissolving the rumor. He knew they would listen to him. Who would resist the cash and him?! He wasn't sure it would save Ted, but it was possible.</p><p>That's how Rage is on the street again and is using his power of mind control to play the hero.</p><p>He drove to the same place where he had recently brought Justin (he had a vivid memory of the back seat from here). They were supposed to meet in few minutes. Justin would change clothes after school and come here. He's not going to take Justin to Diner in school uniform.</p><p>He waited by the car for about 3 minutes and finally saw from the distance Justin and Daphne coming. He reminded himself that he didn’t officially know her yet.</p><p>As they approached and saw him, Brian saw that the girl was whispering something to Justin. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. He knew what she was saying. Her lips clearly formed the word "old". She probably says the same thing he heard in Justin's memories.</p><p>Fucking teenagers! He was 5 years younger and again had a pair of balls, but this is not enough for brats!</p><p>„Brian!” Justin, although, was happy to see him and greeted him with a kiss. Brian noticed that since he wasn’t behaving like an asshole, Justin doesn't hold back and is more ... clingy.</p><p>„Come on, you gonna strangle me.”</p><p>„Sorry” he didn't move away though „Brian, this is my friend Daphne. Daphne, this is Brian.”</p><p>He gave the girl a handshake and slid his sunglasses down again to pretend he was checking her out.</p><p>„Even hot…as for a girl. Nice to meet you.”</p><p>„Oh ...” he made her shy, good „You too ...”</p><p>„She will cover for me today” Justin said excitedly „My parents think I'm staying with her for the night to finish the project for school.”</p><p>„But there is no project, is it?” Brian guessed, putting his arm around the boy’s waist.</p><p>„There is none” Daphne spread her arms „He's all yours.”</p><p>„Oh, I know he is” Brian kissed him behind the ear „I will enjoy it. And now let's go. Do you want to come with us?”</p><p>He knew that Justin was now sending his friend a "the look".</p><p>„No, no! I have my plans. Have fun.”</p><p>„We will, darling! I guarantee!” he winked. He couldn't not tease her.</p><p>Justin waved to her and got into the jeep with him. No doubt Justin looked happier than he had been in his previous life at this moment.</p><p>When they entered Diner, Brian said.</p><p>„I eat here most often. You just have to get used to Debbie.”</p><p>„Who is she?”</p><p>„You'll see soon. You can't miss her.”</p><p>They sat down at the counter and of course Deb immediately appeared before them. Justin's eyes widened.</p><p>„Justin, this is Debbie, the crazy lady and mother of my best friend Michael. Deb, it's Justin, my boyfriend.”</p><p>She almost choked on the air, but Justin was beaming.</p><p>„You picked out a cute kid” Debbie looked at the boy without shame „Maybe you have a taste, but you young man, watch out. He is heartless. You can do better than that old, selfish prick.”</p><p>He snorted and rolled his eyes. Brian knew she would warn him. Everyone will warn him. In a previous life it would be very right.</p><p>„No one is better than Brian.”</p><p>Debbie raised her eyebrows. He, on the other hand, smirked.</p><p>„See, there is no one better than me. This is a proven fact.”</p><p>„Your fucking narcissism is proven. You are lucky that I love you, kiddo.” She took out her notebook and gave him a menacing look. „If you’re only having fun and then you’ll hurt him, I swear that ...”</p><p>„You'll cut off my balls, I know” he smiled. He didn't blame her for warning Justin. She knew him from the worst side. It took time to believe in his intentions. And a few days is not enough.</p><p>„You know me well” she ruffled his hair like a child „What do you order?”</p><p>When they ordered, Brian looked sideways and almost got a heart attack. Brian saw a passing there ... Vic.</p><p>He felt like he saw a ghost. Well, Vic was still alive. He seemed to know that, but seeing him healthy and breathing still striked him a bit. He felt bad that he couldn’t save him. Vic will probably die the same day as in his previous life.</p><p>When Debbie brought them dinner, she said.</p><p>„Enjoy your meal, Sunshine.”</p><p>Brian sighed in relief. He will no longer have to hold back on this nickname.</p><p>They talked while eating. Brian talked about that he had been with Gus earlier, and Justin mentioned his artistic passions. He looked a little surprised when Brian reacted with smirk. It was because of his sketchbook and knowledge of what he drew there. Naked men ... and Brian’s name, many, many times. Sweet ...</p><p>„Where are we going now?” Justin asked as they left the Diner. Brian took off his sunglasses and tossed them in the car. He didn't need them, it was getting dark.</p><p>„I'll show you how we have fun here. Woody’s first. And just ... if you want to be an artist, I have a task for you. Think of a name for my agency.”</p><p>„Me?” Justin was stuned ... but also pleasantly flattered „You will really let me?”</p><p>„You've already named my son. So it's normal to let you name my other baby.”</p><p>A few minutes later they entered the bar. Justin, being here for the first time, watched everything and everyone with fascination. Brian immediately spotted Michael, Emmett and Ted at the pool table.</p><p>„Hi” Brian pulled Justin toward them. He introduced him to them in turn.</p><p>Ted pretended to be uninterested. He just shook his head, not believing that it was really happening. Michael, on the other hand ... was looking at Justin a bit too long, as if he was looking for something in him. Besides that, he behaved, although he avoided Brian's eyes.</p><p>He's probably still thinking, Brian thought. He felt too much gratitude for Michael to let him go..for now. If Michael hadn't stopped his first suicide attempt, he wouldn't have had the second chance. And ... because of Brian, his daughter didn't exist. It means ... she didn't exist yet. The thought that J.R., the baby he had seen, was not born yet because of him was unpleasant.</p><p>Emmett greeted Justin and without embarrassment grabbed the boy’s cheeks.</p><p>„So this is the hot, young thing, who was seduced and depraved by Brian Fucking Kinney himself. You will be a legend, sweetie.”</p><p>„Hey ...” Brian smacked Emmett’s hands away from Justin „... Paws off him, Honeycutt. He needs a man, not you.”</p><p>Justin just chuckled at Emmett's indignation at Brian not calling him by his first name.</p><p>Everything was going smoothly. Justin quickly found a common language with Emmett and Ted. He fit in. It was obvious that they liked him. Brian thought they were the only ones who accepted Justin instantly. Everyone else was either jealous or/and thought Brian was playing with an innocent kid and would break his heart any day when he got bored. He didn't seem to blame them, or he didn't care, and yet, seeing the acceptance of the Emmett and Ted, he felt ... warm.</p><p>„If you screw up Brian, I'll take him for myself” Emmett said, sticking to Justin again, but in a friendly way.</p><p>„I just can see the fuck that. You stand no chance. Justin is not your league.”</p><p>He played billiards with Michael. Justin stood at his side and cheered on him, or more so he stared at his ass. Sometimes Brian posed on purpose, provocatively.</p><p>At one point, Justin went to the bathroom, and Ted and Emmett were at the bar. He was alone with Michael for a while.</p><p>„I don't understand what you see in him” Michael said, still not looking at him.</p><p>Some progress, since he didn't say it in front of Justin.</p><p>„I’m glad you don’t understand” Mikey finally looked at him, amazed „Well, if you saw what I saw, you would like to fuck him. And then you would have a rival in me. Which means you would lose and bury yourself in the ground by rejection and bitterness of failure.”</p><p>Michael just snorted and said nothing more. Let it stay that way. However, when Justin returned, Michael continued to give him a thoughtful look. Did he analyze him or something? In any case, it was obvious that Justin felt uncomfortable under Michael’s judgmental look.</p><p>Ted and Emmett returned with drinks. For a moment there was a heated discussion as to whether Justin could have a drink.</p><p>„No alcohol” Brian said, unbearably.</p><p>„But…”</p><p>„You're under 18, I'm smuggling you into the club already. That's enough. Next time you can.”</p><p>„You promise?”</p><p>„Yeah, yeah.”</p><p>After about 10 minutes, <strong>this</strong> topic appeared</p><p>„Hey, did you hear what they were saying?” Emmett asked.</p><p>„What?” Ted replied.</p><p>Brian sharpened his hearing, pretending to be focused on hitting the ball.</p><p>„Apparently a wave of damaged drugs hit the city.”</p><p>„What is damaged drug?” Justin asked.</p><p>„Nobody  know what the drug is, but it's damaged. They have added something to drug they shouldn’t. They didn’t want to lose money, so the goods went into the world. One take and you dead. And at best brain damage. At the bar, everyone talks about it. Someone has already reportedly been hit. But no one knows if it was some heavy shit or a regular pot. It can be anything.”</p><p>„Now everyone will be afraid to take anything” Michael concluded. „If it's true, it's better not to risk it.”</p><p>„At least for a while” Brian said, and struck.</p><p>His plan worked. His tricks have spread these rumors in every bar known to Ted, and soon the rumor will circulate throughout whole Liberty Avenue. Just have to keep it up now. The more times Ted hears it, the more scared he will be, and maybe he'll think twice before taking any shit.</p><p>That was all he could do for him. The hope remained that that would be enough.</p><p>They had been there for about two hours and finally the time had come for the best part. All five left Woody’s and headed for their club. Justin was hung on his arm.</p><p>„You don't say where we're going again.”</p><p>„You'll see” he smiled mysteriously „Now the real fun begin.”</p><p>He had already managed to arrange entry for Justin. When they entered Babylon, Justin's mouth opened with one big O.</p><p>„Look, Sunshine” Brian said into his ear as they entered the club. „This is our kingdom.”</p><p>Loud music, neon lights, lots of hot, often almost naked men around. Pure paradise for queers.</p><p>First, however, he headed for the bar, not the dance floor. At Woody’s he drank almost nothing, so he went to catch up. Justin again begged him to buy him a drink.</p><p>„Okay” he rolled his eyes at this childishness „But only one. I am not gonna drag your drunk ass afterwards to the loft. I have other plans for that tight ass.”</p><p>„I can imagine. I thought about it all day.”</p><p>Someone snorted next to him. Brian knew it was Michael. Then Mikey grunted in pain. Brian thought Emmett hit him in girly way. The other three apparently came here after them. He ordered for himself and Justin and the moment he gave the boy a drink, he decided to jump out with a question.</p><p>„So, Sunshine… Why did you steal my underwear?”</p><p>It wasn't just Justin who choked. Everyone around probably also.</p><p>„He did what ?!” Michael snapped, but neither Brian nor Justin looked at him. They looked at each other.</p><p>„I wanted a souvenir.”</p><p>„Oh really?” he moved so that their bodies were touching „And what did you do with them?”</p><p>„I keep them in my bed” Justin finished his drink and put the empty glass down, then put his arms around his neck.</p><p>„I assume not instead of a teddy bear” Brian leaned over and nibbled his ear „Tell me what you did with them ... in bed… when you lay there alone last night.”</p><p>„Why if I can show you instead later?”</p><p>„Hmm ...” He slid his hand into the back pocket of Justin’s jeans and squeezed his ass „... good answer. And a good boy.”</p><p>„Definitely bad. And I want to dance with you” Justin ran his hands over his hair.</p><p>„I'll drink it and we dance.”</p><p>„Then you'd better hurry up” Justin stepped away from him and did something that fucking shocked him. He took off his shirt and threw it in his face „Before someone else dances with me.”</p><p>Justin ran to the dance floor, provoking him to follow him.</p><p>„Little blond shit, come back here!”</p><p>Brian tossed the shirt to Michael. He didn't see his face when he did it, but it must have been priceless. When he quickly followed Justin, he heard Ted saying.</p><p>„I think I know why Brian wants to keep him.”</p><p>Brian quickly made his way to Justin on the dance floor, grabbed him by the hips and hold him close so that his cock rubbed against his covered ass.</p><p>„Bad boys deserve punishment.”</p><p>„Promise?”</p><p>Brian turned him around to face him and they started dancing.</p><p>Yes, that was it! Loud music rumbling in the ears, sweaty male and muscular bodies around, air soaked in sex, Justin pressed to his body and writhing to the rhythm of the music. They kiss, suck, touch and rub as if they were already having sex. Brian was at home!</p><p>Kissing Justin’s neck, Brian struggled with the temptation to drag him to the Backroom and fuck him hard. Oh, Brian knew that Justin would go with him and do what he wanted. But he refrained from this. The kid didn’t know what rimming is 3 days ago. Patience, they will come to this stage.</p><p>„What are you thinking about?” Justin asked, panting lightly.</p><p>Brian looked into his blue eyes and licked along his lips.</p><p>„I'm thinking of ways I haven't corrupted you yet.”</p><p>Justin smiled even wider and bit his chin.</p><p>„Bring it on.”</p><p>Yes, his sexy little fucker is back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Free wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>English isn't my language, so I probably made errors. Please correct me if something is very wrong</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Are you all right, Brian? You look tense” Cynthia asked with obvious concern. Brian shrugged.</p><p>„Everything's cool. It’s just gonna be a long day.”</p><p>And like hell!</p><p>Today was <strong>that</strong> day. Today 3 things happened last time, based on his and Justin's detailed memories. First, they learned about Ted's coma, second, Justin did the handjob to Hobbs, and third, Jennifer learned about his son's orientation. Or at least confronted him about it.</p><p>The question was whether this time he was able to change the course of events. Firsty, did Ted take the drug? He didn't know, he hardly saw him yesterday. This time he didn't even leave, he spent the evening in the loft with Justin on ... obvious on what. For now, no news has reached him if something happened to Ted. Secondly, will Justin touch Hobbs? Brian had no way of knowing about it, but he hoped that the promise of monogamy would stop the boy. And the third point ... nothing could be done here, but he thought that only this sytuation should happen.</p><p>He had been at Diner the previous time at this moment, with Michael and Emmett, but instead now Brian was at breakfast at another bar with Cynthia. They were here to discuss their plans, only that his thoughts kept coming back to whether Ted was okay.</p><p>„Returning to the topic ...” Cynthia began „... the current owner of the Babylon club is willing to sell, but only for this amount ...” she provided him with the proper document „... If you agree to it, we can immediately sign the contract. He claims that he is not going to bargain or negotiate. This amount or none.”</p><p>Brian began to count in his head.</p><p>„I agree, I can afford it. Make an appointment with him, I'll sign the papers.”</p><p>„Fine. Second issue, our location. I made a list of places that can be bought and are suitable for your standards.”</p><p>She gave him another paper. Brian studied it very carefully, considering the pros and cons, when ...</p><p>„Baths?” the name at the end of the list surprised him „Is it for sale? As far as I know this place prospers. I’m regular there, you know.”</p><p>Cynthia had to look through her notebook to remember this place.</p><p>„Ah, yes” she replied after a while „The owner has been looking for a buyer for many months. He says he already wants to get rid of this place. I don't know why. Apparently there are no buyers.”</p><p>And they won't be any for a long time, Brian thought, at least until Stockwell lets the cops come in here and closes this place. Now at least it’s clear why it started from Baths, it was the easiest. In two years the owner will be desperate.</p><p>„We're taking Baths” he said, not thinking long. Screw everything else, this place is his.</p><p>„Seriously, Brian?” Cynthia was astonished „Will you take away public sex from thousands of gays to make your agency there?”</p><p>They would have this sex for about 2 years anyway.</p><p>„I will suffer from guilt later. This is not the only place for sex, they will survive. Besides, since I stop going there for them, they won't lose anything. Only sex with me is worth something and now poor queers lose it. It is better to tear this patch off quickly.”</p><p>„You stop going there?” she didn’t even try to hide her amaze this time.</p><p>„Oh, that's the biggest news since the discovery that the earth is not flat. I'm in a relationship” he couldn't say the word boyfriend again. He still felt weard about it „I literally drove him home before I came here” so he wouldn't be late for school, but he didn’t add it.</p><p>„Great, congratulations” she said just that and smiled.</p><p>What a relief that someone just accept the fact.</p><p>„So, Liberty Baths ... I'll contact the owner and discuss all conditions with him. And what is the name of the place where I’m gonna work from now on?”</p><p>Brian smirked, remembering last night.</p><p>
  <em>„How much longer am I supposed to lie like this?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Justin didn't even look up from the sketchbook, busy drawing. The last time Justin had drawn him secretly, but now that Brian wasn't a bastard, he just asked him to pose. And it was a fucking  torment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„I've had enough!” Brian said irritably. How much can you lie on the bed naked, next to him also naked, sexy Justin and do nothing to him?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„I'm sorry, you’re stiff?” He finally stopped drawing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„I’m hard” he glanced down, then at Justin and raised an eyebrow „Will we do something about it?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Justin smiled mischievously.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Fortunately for us, I finished” He turned the sketchbook showing his work.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It looked a bit different than last time. Brian was drawn from a different perspective and his eyes were open. It came out a lot better.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„You flatter me” he said, taking the drawing in his hand, then quickly tossed it aside, „But don’t worry, it'll be even bigger soon.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He pushed Justin onto the back and hung over him. They were giggling, the smile did not disappear from their faces.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„I have no doubt, I’ve seen it before.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Brian kissed him, and as his mouth began move down to suck Justin's neck, Brian heard his excited voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„I think I should do what I want as my payment.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Payment for what?” He pulled away and looked into his lover’s eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Justin rose slightly and whispered only one word in his ear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„Ha ...” grin return with double power „I get it. The artist deserves a prize. So ... what do you want to do?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now Justin pushed him back, changing their position. Brian was lying again, and Justin straddled him. One hand gripped the only thing Brian was wearing - the bracelet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„I want to give you a ride of your life.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„This is a big challenge considering how many of them I already had.” he teased, stroking the boy's thighs up and down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>„But not with me” Justin kissed the corner of his mouth „I accept the challenge.”</em>
</p><p>Brian returned to reality, not wanting to remember all the details of that night at this moment. He would get an erection and it was a bad time.</p><p>He only smiled mysteriously, as if he had a secret and said the word Justin whispered in his ear yesterday.</p><p>„Kinnetik.”</p><p>They spent the rest of the morning discussing formal issues and the number of potential clients.</p><p>When he was saying goodbye to her, adding that he was waiting for the dates for signing the contracts, his cell phone rang. Cynthia left when he answered.</p><p>„Hello?”</p><p>„Brian” it was Michael. His body tensed automatically, waiting for bad news. Did he fail? Ted really was such an idiot?</p><p>„What's up Mikey?”</p><p>„Could you come to the hospital, I can't handle it myself. Emmett is already here, but ...”</p><p>„What happened?” He almost shouted „Is Ted alright?”</p><p>„He’s fine. At least physically. But the guy's been here all night and I can't persuade him to get out of here. Emmett is trying now, but probably for nothing.”</p><p>„Tell me where you are, I'll be right there.”</p><p>Brian sighed with relief. One success. Ted wasn't in a coma.</p><p>***</p><p>When he came to the reception, Michael was waiting for him. He began to lead him.</p><p>„Will you tell me what the hell happened?” Brian asked impatiently.</p><p>„Ted called me in the morning” Michael began, clearly worried „He was shaky and said he was in the hospital and didn't know what to do.”</p><p>Of course, Teddy called his beloved Mikey first.</p><p>„I came here as quickly as possible” he continued „Ted barely made his sentences. He said he took some guy home, and he wanted him to take something, some shit. Ted said he didn't want to because he was afraid of recent rumors. So this guy took it first, wanting to show him that he'll be okay. But the guy fell on the floor in convulsions. Ted called an ambulance and came with him here and doesn't want to leave. This guy is now in a coma.”</p><p>Blake is in a coma? He saved Ted from it, but he put the other guy in instead. Damn those fucking drugs.</p><p>They arrived at the room. Ted was sitting with his hands over his face as Emmett was next to him and saying something to him.</p><p>„What's up?” Brian said the words lightly, as if the situation was not tense.</p><p>„Fuck, try to guess” Ted didn't even look up.</p><p>Brian looked into the room.</p><p>„Not bad. Did you manage to fuck him before he tried to kill himself for fun?”</p><p>„Shut up! Why the hell did you bring him here?!” Ted turned reproachfully to Michael, the others looked at him angrily.</p><p>„He brought me here, because I won't give you a bullshit. Why are you sitting here? You fulfilled your civic duty, you can get the fuck out of here.”</p><p>„You don't understand, he can die. Or ... it could have been me!”</p><p>It was you, and Blake left you there alone and ran away like a coward.</p><p>„Yes, you could. But you are not because you used your brain.”</p><p>Brian glanced at the ajar door again, where he saw an unconscious man. A sad sight, but it may have a greater impact on Ted than if he had been hit.</p><p>He knew this from his own example. When he had cancer and death seemed to be lurking around the corner, his mind didn't change much in practice. Danger threatened him and it gave him nothing. Instead of changing something, moving on, he kicked Justin outside the door, some time later he got syphilis and he let Justin leave him again. However ... when the bomb exploded, when the lives of the people he loved were in danger, then he really got a real shock.</p><p>Ted didn't learn anything from his mistakes, but if he sees someone else ... who knows ... maybe it would work better for him.</p><p>„Junkie has made a mistake and is now paying for it. Nobody is saint.”</p><p>Everyone he knew did or would do something stupid or shitty. But that doesn't mean he has to leave the assholes. After all, he wasn't an angel himself. Brian just wasn't a hypocrite and didn't hide behind the facades. But he did it when it came to good things. He hid these and showed the bad ones. Sometimes he showed the good as bad.</p><p>He walked over to Ted, stood over him and crossed his arms. His friend finally raised his head to look at him.</p><p>„Will you stop whining like a little faggot? Look, you did the right thing. You didn't take that shit, you called for help. Conscience is clean. If you're only going to end it here, then it’s better if we leave. But if you want to stay, then for something. For some purpose, for example, try to help him. If you are not ready for it, we’re leaving. Your choice.”</p><p>Ted was silent for a minute.</p><p>„What if he doesn't survive?”</p><p>„He'll survive” Brian replied with such unwavering confidence that it was hard not to believe him „Thanks to you.”</p><p>Again silence until finally the guy said softly.</p><p>„I must stay. I can't leave.”</p><p>Brian sighed and shrugged, looking at Michael.</p><p>„If he wants to stay, we won't pull him by force. Come on Mikey, we'll go pick up some clothes because he stink. And you Honeycutt, make sure he eats something, because if he pass out, he won't help anyone.”</p><p>He was already walking down the hall to the exit when he heard behind him.</p><p>„Brian ... thank you.”</p><p>Well, he did not expect it, so he pretended not to hear it. Less awkward.</p><p>***</p><p>All the way to Ted's apartment and back to hospital, he didn't talk much to Michael. Brian had the impression that his friend was again confused by his behavior.</p><p>They sat in the hospital as long as they could, and then Brian said he had to go to Gus and he left them there.</p><p>The girls were discussing the incident with each other and he kept his distance from it, without taking his eyes off his son as he cradled him in his arms. There was no quarrel about the plug since he did not officially know that Ted had given him these rights.</p><p>„Have you grown already, Sonnyboy?” He kissed the child on the forehead and his gaze unintentionally fell on the clock.</p><p>Fuck, is it this late? These business meetings, sitting in the hospital and driving in each direction around the city took a lot of time. If believes Justin's memories, the boy was already at home right now and talked to Daphne. Which means that ...</p><p>„Damn, I have to go!”</p><p>„What, why?” Lindsay asked as he handed her Gus over.</p><p>„I have to take care of my second child!”</p><p>***</p><p>Justin POV</p><p>„Seriously, Justin?” Daphne asked, giggling.</p><p>„I'm telling you he would let me. I recognized that look. He wanted me and didn't get me.”</p><p>„Then why didn't you do it? It was Chris, he's hot.”</p><p>Justin looked at the ceiling for the right words.</p><p>„Because with Chris it would be just fucking, so I didn't even try to touch him. And Brian is love. I promised him he would be the only one. And he promised me too. I will not break my promise. I could lose him. I will not risk love to touch Chris Hobbs' dick. No fucking way! It’s not worth it.”</p><p>He didn't even regret it. It is true that Chris was hot ... but he was nothing compared to Brian. He was glad he didn't take the opportunity. He felt that this would be a mistake not only at the level of cheating.</p><p>„You really love him, huh?” Daphne changed her tone of voice to a more serious one. „Since you don't even want to touch anyone else. And you are not tempted to cheat on him.</p><p>„It's hard to describe ... It's something more. When I saw him for the first time ... I felt like I saw someone familiar. I didn't feel that I was falling in love. It has become a fact from second to second. I saw him and I already loved him, as if I had known him for years. Suddenly, nothing was more important than him. Like being with him. I didn't think this feeling could be so strong, so fast. I feel we have something real.</p><p>„Wow ...”</p><p>***</p><p>Brian POV</p><p>Brian was driving back to the loft, looking at his watch and comparing time with Justin's memories to make sure he could get home before Justin come. He would have time. The boy should be in the car with Jennifer right now ... and he'll run out of the car in a few minutes straight to Daphne's house.</p><p>While driving, he looked through Justin's memories out of boredom. And so, slowly analyzing them, he came to a surprising, though after thinking, simple conclusion that had never occurred to him before.</p><p>„Fuck, Justin has a really shitty taste when it comes to role models.”</p><p>Justin admired morons! Including Brian. He knew he wasn't a good role model, but he was brilliant compared to the rest. Ethan ... Cody ... Shit, bunch of fucking losers. And everyone, including him, impressed Justin.</p><p>Now he really wanted to watch him 24/7. The kid is asking for trouble with such tastes.</p><p>Again, he remembered Hobbs. Clenching his teeth, he repeated the sentence in his mind, "Please, tell me you didn't touch the psycho!"</p><p>***</p><p>Justin POV</p><p>„She knows! My mom knows!”</p><p>„Holy shit!”</p><p>„I've gotta find Brian!” He had no doubt. In this panic state he only thought about him.</p><p>„What for?”</p><p>„He'll know what to do.”</p><p>„Are you sure he cares? As much as you?”</p><p>„Yes, he wants me. He said he wants only me. He introduces me as his boyfriend. I'm gonna live with him. You will see. Now, please, you've gotta help me.”</p><p>***</p><p>Brian POV</p><p>Brian managed to arrive at the loft about 15 minutes before time. He waited, still checking his watch to make sure he was right. Exactly to the second according to memories, the intercom rang.</p><p>Well, he was at home this time, so he let Justin in, kid didn't have to yell at the street. He assumed that Daphne would just drive away and it happened. When he opened the door, Justin stood there, very nervous.</p><p>„Brian, you have to help me!”</p><p>„What happened?” He asked, shutting the door behind him. Pretending not to know what's going on in this blond head was surprisingly easy.</p><p>„My mother found out about me.”</p><p>„Shit.”</p><p>„Exactly! I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>Brian went and sat on his sofa, pretending to wonder. Justin stood beside.</p><p>„What did she say?”</p><p>Justin looked uneasy. Well, he knew why.</p><p>„Not much…”</p><p>And he told him about the conversation with Jennifer and how he ran away from her.</p><p>„You didn't even let her say what she think about it?” Brian pretended to be incredulous.</p><p>„I panicked! She knows your name. She asked if I had a boyfriend and I said I didn't know what he was talking about, and then she asked who is Brian” he had an idea how Jennifer knew his name, but those were just guesses. If he wasn’t wrong, he had a good idea to keep his nude portrait here instead of in the sketchbook „What if she forbid me to see you? Or to go out at all? What if she threatens me to get out if I don't give up this "nonsense"? Or she will send me somewhere ...”</p><p>„Stop being drama princess.” Brian threw back his head pretending irritation. „You’re overreacting. You haven't even talked to her, but you are already panicking.”</p><p>„For a good reason. I know it's a disaster! And how did your parents react?”</p><p>It was a topic that Brian had denied so much since he had traveled through time. He was gathering for a confrontation in this world, which he ... was terrified of.</p><p>„My father said I should die and my mother warned me about God’s punishment” at least in his previous life, and here it probably won't be any different.</p><p>Justin gasped and was silent for a moment, not knowing what to say. He preferred that the boy did not start talking nonsense like"I'm so sorry". He hated it.</p><p>„You see why I'm scared” Justin said, and Brian sighed with relief that the boy had not commented on that. He really did remember him in his own way.</p><p>„Yes, I understand. But you are exaggerating. You didn't listen to her.”</p><p>„You really don't worry that someone would try to keep us apart?” Justin asked with hidden reproach . „Keep me away? It won't work because I won't listen ... I just want her to leave me alone ...”</p><p>„Of course I'm not worried” Brian stood up and faced Justin, spreading his hands „Because what should I be worry about?”</p><p>„What do you…mean?” in the blue eyes Brian could see all the insecurities the kid had.</p><p>„Nothing” he shrugged, „It doesn't matter to us” he paused to express everything well „Sunshine, what can keep us apart? Your mother? Father or any other people? As if we both let others rule us. I can even throw you out right this second and tell you not to show up to me ever again, be as big son of a bitch as I can, sleep with thousands of guys, and you will come back to me and you won't want to leave. You could cheat on me, lie to me, dump me for a younger guy, but we'll be together again. Work, trips or ambition can keep us away, but we will meet again, because we would only be separated by time.”</p><p>Even death did not separate them.</p><p>Justin stared at him speechlessly. He couldn't take his eyes off him.</p><p>„So tell me, Justin” Brian raised a hand and touched his cheek. „Do I really need to worry? Nothing will take us apart. Even we can't do it. It's too late now. There is no turning back. For both of us.”</p><p>They looked at each other for a moment, then suddenly they were kissing tenderly. Justin threw his arms around his neck, not letting the kiss to break, though Brian didn't even want to. Instinctively, Brian put his tongue in his mouth and a moment later they both fell on the couch. Justin on the back, and Brian on him, without breaking the hold.</p><p>„Okay ...” Brian finally pulled away first, but not too far. The tips of their noses were touching, Justin would not let him move further „You want my advice? You came here for one.”</p><p>Justin nodded. At this stage of his life, Justin was still so immature that he would do anything Brian would tell him (except to leave him alone). He was his main role model. He'll definitely listen to him. And the fact that he is turned on now will only help.</p><p>„You'll come home today as if nothing happend. And then you will talk to your mother. Put the revolt aside. Be honest with her, tell her how you feel, open up to her. In fact, make her listen. Make her try to understand you. Hide only one thing. Don't tell her how old I am. She’s already probably freaking out, let her get used to one revelation. I am asking you for all this, because if there is a chance that she will accept you, you must take it. You can't just run away, cut off, because your family may not accept you. Fight for it. Believe me, there is nothing great about losing your family. And even worse by choice. No regrets. Yes, there is a good chance they will hurt you. But there is also a chance that they will not do it. You saw Debbie, she's got a son and a brother who are gay and she's not ashamed of them. Will you do that? For yourself?”</p><p>Justin swallowed hard. For a moment he looked like an angry child, but he quickly understood what he meant and nodded.</p><p>„Okay, I'll try to talk to her. But only because you say so.”</p><p>„How these children grow up so quickly these days. I am so proud. Such a good boy” teasing him, Brian patted his head like a child, and the irritated boy smacked his hand. Brian laughed, a second later Justin was giggling too.</p><p>„So, what's now?”</p><p>„The talk is over, now time for more action” he reached for Justin's pants and unbuttoned them „Sex good for nerves, good for everything. We'll need a daily doses of orgasms.”</p><p>And later they will go and ask for help.</p><p>***</p><p>„So? Will you do this for us?”</p><p>Justin was finishing dinner, which Brian already finished (Justin had a larger portion). He was looking at Debbie sitting across from him, who looked pleasantly surprised. Vic, on the other hand, was strangely silent, as if he pretended not to be here, and just watched Brian.</p><p>„Do I get it right? You want me to go to Sunshine’s home and show his mother support?”</p><p>„You repeat what I said. Yes, talk to her like queer’s mother with another. Accept her to the initiates' club or a some stupid shit like that.”</p><p>„Sure fuck I will. No problem” she waved her hand, then got up from the table „But I want to talk to you in private about it.”</p><p>Brian also got up and followed Debbie, leaving Justin and Vic to finish eating. He went upstairs with her to Michael's room. He understood that she didn’t want the boys to overhear them.</p><p>„What is it?” He asked, almost wearily.</p><p>He expected more tirades, or warnings, threats and other shit. How bad he is, evil and once again bad. Oh and irresponsible. That he should leave the innocent kid alone, that he only hurts others and so go on ... but when he saw Deb's gentle look, his predictions fell apart.</p><p>„You know… you shocked us all almost deathly. That day, when you told us about Justin. I didn't know what to think. And now that you've come, in the most normal way in the world to ask me to help him ... Him and his mother ...” Debbie shook her head in disbelief. She came closer to him. She was smiling and her voice was soft and tender, as she always did when she said something important to her „Michael complained about you, you know? He said you acted strangely, that you came up with some strange philosophies, that you went crazy ... that you changed ... But I think he was wrong.”</p><p>„It means?” Brian raised an eyebrow, not quite sure where she was going.</p><p>„You haven't changed at all. I just realized that right now I see the real you. I don't know if it is because of Justin or something really happened ... but something made you finally destroy all those damn walls around your heart.”</p><p>Brian literally ran out of words. He just opened his mouth, not knowing what to say. Debbie put a hand on his shoulder in a gentle gesture.</p><p>„You stopped hiding, don’t you? You don't pretend anymore.”</p><p>„I never pretended to be an asshole ...”</p><p>„You pretended you didn't have a heart. You wanted to have no heart. But now you have exposed it, risking yourself to hurt. Say, am I wrong?”</p><p>Brian was silent for a while, as if he was gathering courage. Using words has always been harder for him than actions. And he was sure that nodding would not be enough for Debbie.</p><p>„No ... you're right.” he finally said softly. Debbie smiled even wider and hugged him. Brian returned the embrace. He had missed her lately, even though she was such a chatterbox! „Just don't think I've turned into a sentimental twat. I am still a wolf.”</p><p>„The fuck I know” she pulled away, still grining „But finally a free wolf. Now let's go, we will help your boy” she took a few steps towards the door, when suddenly she turned to him again „Take care of him, okay Brian?</p><p>Brian finally relaxed and smiled back.</p><p>„That's my intention.” he remembered Jennifer's words he had once heard. „Now Justin is my responsibility.”</p><p>They went downstairs. Justin has already finished eating. Strightaway he, Justin and Debbie went outside to her car. Brian kissed Justin quickly.</p><p>„I'll see you around.”</p><p>„Alright ... after I talk to my mom.”</p><p>„Wise decision.”</p><p>Justin got into the car without sulking. Debbie was about to get behind the wheel when Brian called out to her.</p><p>„Deb, just don't tell his mother that ...”</p><p>„That you're old and pervert. I know, I'm not stupid.”</p><p>Debbie and Justin drove away, and he watched the car for a moment. When they were out of his sight, Brian went to his own jeep and was surprised to discover that Vic was waiting for him there, leaning against the car.</p><p>„I admit that I couldn’t believe when I heard that you show up with a boyfriend. I had to see it with my own eyes and it is quite a shock. Very young.”</p><p>„If you accuse me of a midlife crisis, I swear to you…” Brian said, stepping closer and facing the man.</p><p>„You're kidding” Vic laughed aloud „If that crisis was real, at least five boys like your Justin would hang around this house.”</p><p>„How modest.” he mocked but smiled. It was good to talk to him again.</p><p>„I wonder about one thing ...” Vic began. „Where did your heterophobia disappear?”</p><p>He'd expected this question sometime and from someone. Turn out it’s a Vic.</p><p>„It’s vanished. I just stopped seeing the difference.”</p><p>„The difference between what?”</p><p>„Between people. I stopped separating them. Is it homo or hetero… Everyone is the same. Just as stupid and blind and lying.”</p><p>„And that's how it went to fuck itself.”</p><p>„Yes” he shrugged like it was not matter „Anyway, this philosophy doesn’t make any sense. If any straight guy wants to spend his whole life fucking girls, let him do it. If a gay man wants to start a family and marry another man, he should also have a right to do it. Let them live as they please. At least that's what I intend to do. Live according to my own rules, not because queers are supposed to live by fucking everything with dicks and do not reach for anything more like the rest of the world wants them to.”</p><p>He got into his jeep, deciding the conversation was over. But before he started the engine, he heard Vic ask.</p><p>„And how do you want to live now?”</p><p>He pretended not to hear it. He didn't want to say it out loud, because it sounded so ... that he wanted to puke. And yet it was true.</p><p>Brian wanted to live together with Justin, both of them in happiness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it took so long. It's because of my studies :( I had to write en essay and plan of diagnosis.<br/>In the next chapter I want to write a full sex scene but I've never written M/M before so it probably gonna suck...and not in a positive life-affirming way (I love that line XD)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Golden Mean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I had a long break, sorry. But chapter is longer than usual and there is some...dirty action ;) My first</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„I still can't believe you're doing this.”</p><p>„I don’t give a fuck about your „belives”. You shouldn't have come with me. You’re fucking useless here!”</p><p>Brian was so sick of Michael’s complaints about his actions. Now he and Cynthia were actually really busy. The truth is that Brian wanted Ted to be here with him, but he couldn’t (Brian didn’t know why) and sent Michael in as a replacement. Nice… but what does little Mikey could do when it comes to Kinnetik ?! Big nothing! Thanks Teddy, great idea!</p><p>Brian sighed and, trying to push the issue of Ted's stupidity aside, returned to his interrupted discussion with Cynthia. Which was doubly difficult for him. The first reason, of course, was Mikey <em>(Thank you fucking hell again, Ted. I don't need him here, but you!</em>), and the second reason… they were in Baths… during opening hours, so there were many hot distractions to see everywhere. It's hard (literally) to concentrate when you have to focus all your attention to get your erection down!</p><p>For the past few days, Brian was just working. He only took breaks to visit Gus. Besides, he focused solely on Kinnetik and the takeover of the Babylon club. Brian hadn't heard from Justin yet, so he waited.</p><p>Brian and Cynthia were discussing how they plan to do the renovation work. They were doing it now because Brian wanted Baths to stay open as long as possible before his business officially started. He had to admit that Cynthia impressed him with professionalism, discussing everything with a straight face, ignoring the naked men around. Though a couple of times he thought she was blushing when she saw too much. Well… his dick had more trouble ignoring these views.</p><p>„You're also of no use at work if you’re walking around with this” Mikey pointed down. It was obvious that Brian was hard. They could talk for a while, because Cynthia had to go to the restroom ... Brian just didn't know if there were any ladies toilets here, but it's worth checking out.</p><p>„You’re the one to talk!” Brian glared at him. Michael was no better than him. „It's rather natural. I'm taken but I'm not dead!” <em>Anymore.</em></p><p>This is how he could always work. Awesome sights.</p><p>Cynthia finally came back (it turned out there were indeed women's restrooms, as a matter of rules). There was not much left for them to discuss. They were actually finishing, so they headed for the exit. Cynthia led the way, then Michael and Brian.</p><p>As they made their way, Brian passed a man in the hallway… one of many, of course, but this one bumped into him a little on purpose. They made eye contact for a moment, and it was clear what was going on over here. Brian knew that look perfectly well. It said, “I'm hot. You're hot. Wanna fuck? " He had seen them countless of times and always said yes. Once upon a time, he would just order his subordinate and his friend to go without him, take off his clothes and fuck this guy. Back then, that was just…him.</p><p>Brian, however, closed his eyes for a second, seeing the image of the man before his eyes. He searched his memory to check if he had been fucking him in the past or in his previous life. It turned out that yes, of course. He fucked him, but not in this life.</p><p>He opened his eyes, took one last look at the trick from his old life, then did something completely unlike his old self ... he turned around and walked away.</p><p>„Hmm…” Brian muttered to himself „Still a strange feeling.”</p><p>He wasn't used to that monogamous shit yet. Of course he kept his word, but when he rejected the chances of having sex, like he did now, he still felt weird because he had practically changed his routine. Interesting novelty.</p><p>As they left the building, Cynthia breathed a little sigh of relief. She must have been really hiding her embarrassment.</p><p>„Naked guys will still be parading around us when we start working?” she joked as a goodbye.</p><p>„Only in my office, take it easy, they won't come near you. Your vagina acts on them like garlic on vampires.”</p><p>They said their goodbyes and Cynthia walked back to her car. They couldn't talk freely about all the business in front of Michael, because Brian wanted the club purchase to remain a secret for now. They whispered to each other earlier that they would make an appointment by phone.</p><p>„I saw it.” Mikey said, obviously still not seeing that he had been just a nuiscence the whole meeting.</p><p>„You saw what?” Brian had to loosen his tie. Walking around Baths with his clothes on, he felt very hot…in every sense.</p><p>„That guy ... hit on you and you ignored his invite” his friend sounded like he couldn't believe what he witnessed.</p><p>„Everything I could answer, I've already said. Sooooo… fuck off!</p><p>„I know what you told me ... it's just hard to believe right away.”</p><p>And it was evident that he still didn't believe Brian's intentions. Mikey thought Brian's condition was temporary and he would be back soon. Brian didn't feel like explaining. Once was enough, and maybe it was too much. He didn't care.</p><p>„Nice. I said, I'm not dead.” He pointed at his pants ostentatiously and shamelessly. „But I'm also not such a motherfucker to break a word. I wouldn't make any promises if I didn't plan to stand by it.”</p><p>„I'm sorry, but it's not just me” he sounded like a kid who complains to his teacher about the other children „There are already bets in the gang about how long you ‘can stand by it’. And everyone bet and I don't!</p><p>„What are they betting on?” Brian asked with amusement „How long can I be only with Justin, or how long can he stay with me?”</p><p>„Overall, how long your madness continues.”</p><p>„For me, you should bet on me. Maybe you will win something.”</p><p>Brian walked past his friend without even looking at him. Has Mikey always been this annoying? Maybe at that time he was, but he wasn't paying that much attention? Fresh in his mind was the image of Michael a little more mature, husband and father, living his happy, stepford fag life. And now, going back to the past, Michael has regressed. He is even pretending to be straight!</p><p>„By the way ...” Mikey clung to his side like a faithful dog „... where is your Justin? I didn’t see him for awhile. Are you guys fighting?” he really tried to hide the hope in his voice, but failed. Brian caught it right away.</p><p>Brian didn't even feel like sighing anymore. When will the truth reach Mikey? Justin will never disappear. Justin stays forever. Eventually he would understand that.</p><p>„Justin is dealing with his coming out right now. He needs to talk to his mother. He will come when he can.”</p><p>Michael's face has clearly changed. Maybe he was jealous, hungry for his attention and wanted Justin to disappear from their lives and Brian to come back to his old self, but as a gay man he sympathized with Justin, knowing how difficult it was. It is true that Mikey himself had much easier than others, but he saw what it looked like with his friends and acquaintances.</p><p>„Coming out itself is a fucking massacre, but if he’s going to tell his mother about you ...” Mikey flinched.</p><p>„We agreed not to tell his mother about me. One revelation at one time to avoid a heart attack.”</p><p>Brian thoughts returned again to the past to remember what had happened during that period. His thoughts about Michael, whom he had left behind by killing himself, were still fresh in his head, and he was shocked to remember…</p><p>Fucking David!</p><p>„Shit!” He blurted out louder than he intended.</p><p>„What happened?” worried Michael even grabbed his arm.</p><p>„It’s ok!” Brian quickly looked for some excuse „I forgot that I'm running out of lube. I need to buy some more before Justin shows up. What I have is not enough to catch up.”</p><p>„Just this? Damn, don't scare me like that. If you scream for no reason ...”</p><p>Brian didn't listen anymore. He was too focused on what was in his head. He was shocked that he had completely forgotten about it. He forgot that there was that bloody David before Ben. He was so used to Zen Ben that the thought of having to again, for a year, put up with that...</p><p>Fuck, it was terribly… inconvenient for him. Brian never hid that he didn't like that asshole doctor. Back then, he thought doc was not good for Michael, and of course he was right. But Debbie, delighted that her little boy was dating the doctor, as usual, made him guilty. And Mikey turned into a snob ...</p><p>Damn it! He wanted to hit something. He was getting along so well with Deb these days. When David shows up, everything's gonna fuck up! And yet this stupid relationship would not survive, he knew. He knew even more than they might imagine. Brian was so pissed he'd have to put up with that pompous buffoon again for a year ...</p><p>But wait a minute! Maybe not ...</p><p>Brian almost stopped walking when he had the idea. Oh, that was an evil, very evil plan. And totally selfish. If he had done it, he would have done it only for his own convenience, to feel better.</p><p>Brian knew he should reject this idea, but since he traveled in time, he did everything as he should, which means right. He was so polite, fixing the past that maybe he had a little frustration inside him. Trying to justify himself, he thought he deserved this selfish plan. He does everything right, he must finally catch his breath and do something slightly wrong or he will go crazy! How long can you act… decent ?! Yuck!</p><p>He smiled like the devil himself and put his arm around Michael.</p><p>„Well, my Mikey ... I have free time now and my boy is busy. Wanna hang out?”</p><p>„You just want me to replace your ... boyfriend” He Michael hesitated, saying the last word.</p><p>„So what? Have a problem with that? You don’t want to?”</p><p>They both knew Mikey wanted to. As we know, lately Brian spent his time only at work, and he didn't have much time for his best friend. Michael was practically dying to spend some time with him. Now Mikey was almost jumping with excitement.</p><p>„No, of course I want!” he grinned like a fool, he was so happy „Where do you want to go?”</p><p>„Wherever you want. Amuse me. All day long.”</p><p>„All day?! Brian, I have a job. Not like you.”</p><p>„Fuck it. Play hooky. Please, for me. I don’t know when I will be free for you again, and I missed you.”</p><p>God, he was so evil. Brian played Michael like an instrument. He knew what to say so that Mikey would never refuse him.</p><p>Now he just has to make sure that Michael gonna skip a bit of work and be close by Brian’s side. Then it will definitely work. If they're together non-stop, Brian will make sure Mikey doesn't even meet David! And goodbye his problem! Oh, that will make his life so much easier. So all in all an improvement.</p><p>Of course, after a few persuasions, Michael agreed and began to drag him somewhere. Now Brian just needs to keep his eye on him until David's danger is gone. Easy peasy.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Justin was curled up in bed, angry at the whole world. He hadn't left the house much in several days, except for school. He was fucking pissed at everyone and everything. But he knew he had to get over it eventually.</p><p>He missed Brian. He wanted to see him, touch him, kiss him. And shit, he was horny! But not only that. Justin even began more often recall how Brian's smile looked like. Justin has already written four pages with Brian’s name in the sketchbook. He wanted to run to him right now.</p><p>But he knew he couldn't. He promised Brian something, and he couldn't meet his eyes until the promise was fulfilled. Justin didn't want Brian to be disappointed in him, or to see him as a sulky kid.</p><p>But the truth was, Justin postponed the conversation with his mother as long as he could. He didn't want to talk to her. He wanted to do what he wanted. He wanted her to leave him alone and not interfere in his affairs. It's not her business!</p><p>Justin heard a knock on the door and his mother came into the room.</p><p>„Hey, honey. Look, I still think it's a good idea to ...”</p><p>„No, Mum!” Justin sat up „I’ve already told you. I’m not going to any therapist with you!”</p><p>Justin didn’t want to talk to his mother for so long and put off this moment so finally his mother had an idiotic idea to seek help from a psychologist.</p><p>„Justin, you lie to me, you avoid me and you don't want to talk. I'm only looking for solutions. I don't know anymore what to do to make you open up.”</p><p>„Or perhaps I don't want to be open up to anything! You didn’t think about that, huh? I thought Debbie told you everything. What else do you want?!”</p><p>Somewhere in the back of his head, Justin knew he was too cruel to his mother and that he was acting like an immature and rebellious teenager, but he was barely aware of it.</p><p>„Yes, I did talk to Mrs. Novotny” Jennifer sat on the edge of the bed, next to her son „I did understand a lot, but at the same time it hurts me that I didn’t hear some of these things from you.”</p><p>Justin hesitated. He didn't know exactly how his mother's conversation with Debbie had gone, but he could see Mom's gaze grew less frightened. He could see that she sincerely wanted to understand him, but he didn't want to explain anything.</p><p>He felt like an asshole. Time to go through with it. If he doesn't want to cause his mom any more pain and be able to go see Brian without shame, he needs to have this talk. Brian wouldn’t want to be with a grumpy child.</p><p>„So if I agree to talk to you, will you let go of therapy? We really don't need something like this.”</p><p>„Okay, honey. As you like, just don't run away from me.”</p><p>Justin felt a bit uncomfortable seeing her begging and loving gaze. It made him feel guilty about his behavior.</p><p>„But promise me you won't tell Dad.”</p><p>„I promise, you have my word… For now.”</p><p>When Jennifer talked with Debbie, she advised her to let Justin choose when he wants to come out to his father. It should be his time and his choice. It was too late with her anyway.</p><p>„What do you want to know?” Justin moved to sit directly in front of his mother.</p><p>„What Mrs. Novotny said ... I want to hear it from you. It would mean a lot.”</p><p>Justin took a deep breath.</p><p>„What she said… is true. I'm gay, mom.”</p><p>It was obvious that Jennifer was trying to keep her face straight. The boy didn't know what his mother was trying to hide. There could be something good or bad behind this mask.</p><p>„Why did you never say anything? You don't trust us?”</p><p>„That's not it, mom! It was my business and ... I wasn't ready, okay? I wasn't ready to tell anyone. And to forestall the question, I have known it for a long time. In fact, I've always known.</p><p>„Always?” Jennifer couldn't believe she had never noticed anything.</p><p>„Yes…”</p><p>This sucks. Knowing that you are different and trying to not let anyone notice. When his schoolmates were looking at girls, he was looking at these guys. In his environment, he felt like a freak, different from everyone else. For a long time he believed that no one would ever understand.</p><p>„I know I'm gay. But I haven't known that since yesterday I've always known, but I just didn't understand it.”</p><p>„I get it ... I love you and I will always love you no matter what. I want you to know you can tell me everything. I'll really try.”</p><p>Justin was a bit surprised by such a sincere declaration. For the hundredth time, he began to wonder what his mother had talked to Debbie about, because there was a very positive effect. He could see pure acceptance in her eyes, but still a little misunderstanding… and fear of change.</p><p>Well ... everything changes, everyone has to grow up someday ... including him.</p><p>„It wasn't until recently ...” Justin began again, „... I felt ready ... maybe not to tell everyone who I am but ... ready to get to know myself better.”</p><p>Jennifer swallowed loudly. She didn't stop, though, and waited patiently for Justin to finish his story. Her son finally opened up. She didn't want to scare him away.</p><p>„That's why I decided to do something a few weeks ago. I lied to you I was staying with Daphne, and in fact I went to Liberty Avenue…that’s gay area, so to speak.”</p><p>Jennifer wanted to ask why, but she found it a stupid question instantly. She also knew better now than to point out lies if she wanted Justin to trust her.</p><p>„When I went there ...” Justin continued, „... I was terrified, and at the same time I found myself among people like me. First time in my life.”</p><p>Justin surprised himself that he was relieved to say all of this. Confessing. So he continued.</p><p>„For the first time I didn't feel different. Finally, I was one of them. I walked for a while and then ...” he thought back to this moment and love at first sight (and hard-on at first sight) „... I met him.”</p><p>„This ... Brian, right?” Jennifer asked.</p><p>„Yes, Brian. We started talking and we liked each other word by word. I spent the night at his place.”</p><p>It was the most censored version that could be told. Justin took pity on his mother and appreciated her efforts, but preferred to lie a little.</p><p>„You spent the night ...”</p><p>His mother was looking at him so much that Justin had to look away again.</p><p>„Did you have sex with him?”</p><p> Justin practically jumped up on the bed.</p><p>„Mom, I won't talk to you about this!”</p><p>„I'm sorry, honey. After this conversation, with Deb, I mean Mrs.… .ugh sorry, I just wanted to know if you're safe.”</p><p>Justin let his anger take over again.</p><p>„Fuck yes, we had sex! I like dick, he likes dick so there wasn’t any problems. It was safe because I put a condom on him myself!”</p><p>Seeing his mother's face, he was ashamed of the outburst. Damn it goes wrong again. If his mother is trying, he should too. This is how a mature person behaves, right?</p><p>„I’m sorry” he said as honestly as he could. „Going back to the topic... I met Brian and we started…seeing each other.”</p><p>„So ... is this Brian your boyfriend?”</p><p>„Yes” he smiled involuntarily, remembering the moments when Brian introduced him „Later, whenever I said that I was staying with Daphne, I stayed with him.”</p><p>„And his parents never mind that he brought you home?”</p><p>Holy shit!</p><p>Justin froze and his eyes widened. Damn it. His mother thought Brian was a teenager and still lives with his parents. What the fuck is he supposed to say? He couldn't tell her how old Brian was yet. When she finds out, she will no longer be so understanding.</p><p>He saw his mother react with suspicion to his strange reaction. It made him panic even more and start rambling.</p><p>„No… because… you see… I mean… Brian… doesn't live… with his parents… he lives… alone.”</p><p>„Brian lives alone ...”</p><p>„Yeah!” Justin quickly interrupted her and jumped out of bed. „That’s everything. I am who I am and I am safe. I was honest. I have nothing else to say. I have to go to the bathroom. Let's leave the topic. There is nothing to talk about anymore. Can you leave me alone now?”</p><p>He fled quickly before his mother started asking more questions about Brian. Justin sighed with relief as he realized that he had fulfilled his promise. He acted like an adult.</p><p>Now he can go to see Brian.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Brian had two documents in his hand that he had just picked up and when he got home, he opened it immediately. Each one had a result that Brian had expected anyway. The first document was saying he was clean and negative. And the second, that no cancer cells have been detected ... for now. Brian made an appointment for another examination in 3 months. He will not tempt fate. He needs to detect cancer as early as possible.</p><p>He put the papers on the desk and lay down on the couch. He has had no respite lately. First,  the hell of work, and then to entertain Michael all day. He talked him into skipping his work. Brian did everything to keep him focused on him. At least it was worth spending all the time with him, because David didn't show up on the horizon.</p><p>Now Brian didn't have much time either. He had an appointment with Cynthia at Babylon in an hour. The formalities were finalized and the club was his.</p><p>„If you’re not smoking, you don’t really know what do with your hands…Besides masturbation.”</p><p>With a free moment to collect his thoughts, Brian began to analyze the past again to best achieve his goal. Having access to Justin's memories, he knew all his dreams and desires until his death.</p><p>He saw a problem in them. It turned out that Justin was very torn in his desires. They were like the two sides of the same coin. On the one hand, Justin dreamed of a romantic relationship, marriage, house, and sometimes even thought about children. It was the romantic side that Brian had hated so much about him once. On the second hand, Justin loved the life Brian showed him. A life full of entertainment, clubs, fun, alcohol, pleasure and sex. The crazy, wild and free side of his nature. It would seem that these two sides are incompatible and indeed Justin was not able to live up to all his desires. Justin wanted two completely different things, and he always thought he had to pick only one of them and forget the other.</p><p>When Justin met Brian, he fell in love immediately and dreamed of a romantic relationship. Of course, he was quickly disappointed when Brian broke his heart with his speech that he didn't believe in love. The boy, however, did not give up. He just changed his strategy.</p><p>Justin decided to do whatever it takes to get Brian’s attention. He wanted to impress him. That's why he became like him. He wanted to show Brian that he was just like him. As awesome and cool as he is, so he can accept him. But to be like Brian he had to start fucking other guys and he did. And by the way, he thought he was gaining experience to be better in bed for Brian. He just hadn't expected to like this kind of life. Still, he wanted more. One day he was playing and tricking, like Brian saying he wasn't doing boyfriends, and the next day he did let him know he wanted more. Justin thought when Brian finally really looked at him he would want to be only with him and be happily ever after. One year he waited for his plan to succeed. He will impress Brian, and he will fall in love with him and they will be in a relationship.</p><p>Then there was the prom ... and everything after that. Brian's behavior as he tried to help him, pull himself back together, gave Justin hope he finally got it. That he and Brian would finally be together. Brian even gave him hope for it a few times. And then he caught him with a trick and hope went to fuck itself. So they settled on the rules of their open relationship. Justin accepted that because he believed it was the only way Brian could be his. Besides, he liked their lifestyle.</p><p>And then everything started to fall apart slowly. Justin repeatedly received small punches that made him realize that he didn't want to live like Brian for the rest of his life, that this was not what he wanted. Justin had remorse that he had hurt the boy he had fucked, Brian did not spend as much time with him as he wanted, he was afraid of the dangers this life entailed, the girls' wedding reminded him of his dreams, Brian destroyed his and Michael’s work when they created Rage, he canceled their trip and without giving the reason, Brian gave him a hustler for his birthday and he did not want a simple picnic on the floor.</p><p>It all hurt him so much that he had enough of this life. And then Ethan appeared, who seemed to be fulfilling all his romantic dreams. The fact that Justin go to him was a mistake and Justin was guilty of being fooled, but Brian thought his fault was much greater because only he could stop this, but he didn't. Their breakup was both their fault, but Brian thought he was guilty a lot more because he had practically pushed the boy into fiddler’s arms.</p><p>However, when Justin was with Ethan, he began to encounter slight disappointments again. When he was with Brian and had fun, he missed romance. When he got romance with Ethan, he missed being wild. Besides, he didn't love that fucking idiot. He just thought Brian didn't love him because Justin didn't know that definition of love. He thought love was about something romantic, and Ethan was. That's why he took him for real and believed the boy loved him. He ignored new disappointments, believing in his feelings.</p><p>When Ethan cheated on him, all his convictions fell apart. Justin realized that a love so overt in a violinist was false. And Brian's hidden love was real. The coin turned again. In a way, Ethan traumatized Justin's romantic desires. He convinced Justin that his romantic dreams were impossible to grant. That they are false and impossible. That romanticism is a crap, something like this for real is impossible to fulfill. He returned to Brian and his lifestyle again, because Brian’s love turned out to be the real and true one.</p><p>Justin lived like this for a year and a half, believing that what they have is the only true love that exists, and he forgot about his dreams, living his desires for a clubbing and sex life.</p><p>Everything fell apart again for the same reason. The punches came again. The Hollywood fiasco, Brian got syphilis and started competing with some guy who's the hotter one… but the biggest influences were Michael and Ben. This couple lived the life Justin dreamed of long time ago. Marriage, house, child… Justin remembered his old dreams. Ethan's trauma stopped working. He saw that their love was real, and so his dream was possible to fulfill after all. Second nature spoke again. He knew that with Brian the dream would never come true and that he couldn’t live like him for the rest of his life, so he left Brian again.</p><p>After the bomb accident, they got back together and were about to get married, but then they became so confused that they didn't know what to do. They were separated not only by Brian's mood from work, careers, other people's chatter, talk about sacrifices ... no, everything that happened then requires a separate analysis. In any case, it was then that Justin was definitely not able to reconcile both of his dreams again. Club boy Brian wasn't romantic. And romantic Brian wasn't the club boy. He wanted both, but it was impossible. Justin wanted two different things.</p><p>„So, what the fuck should I do?” Brian wondered aloud.</p><p>In this life, Justin's nature will also be divided. He will love both domestic and wild, free life. He must find a way to satisfy each side's desires. He must somehow reconcile both of these natures. Find a Golden Mean, a compromise.</p><p>„Shit, Mikey's right. I began to philosophize.”</p><p>Brian noticed that with these thoughts, he tried very hard not to recall his own thoughts and feelings from that period. He didn't want to analyze them yet. He wasn't ready to face himself… or perhaps the truth?</p><p>He got up from the couch and was about to go to the meeting earlier, since there is nothing to do at home, when suddenly he heard a knock on the door.</p><p>As soon as Brian opened the door, someone threw himself around his neck and started kissing him. He only caught a glimpse of blond hair.</p><p>„Justin” he said as soon as his mouth was free.</p><p>„I missed you, I missed you, I missed you!” Justin wouldn't come off.</p><p>„Really? I didn’t notice…now come on” Brian pushed him away a little and looked at him. He was surprised at how relieved he felt to see Justin. However, he wouldn’t admit that he also missed the blond. He was still a bit traumatized by the boy's death in his previous life and felt uncomfortable not seeing him for a long time „Where have you been?”</p><p>„I was angry at my mother for a long time, so I put off as much as I could, but I did it! I had a chat with her this morning and she seems to be fine.”</p><p>„You see, I told you” Brian kissed him shortly, pleased to have Jennifer on Justin’s side more steadily than last time. „I'm always right. Good boy.”</p><p>Justin wasn’t satisfied with a little kiss though, and he clung to Brian tighter, deepening the kiss. When his hands tried to unbutton his shirt, it became clear what the boy wanted. And, oh god, Brian wanted it just as badly. But of course fucking bad luck wished none of this. He broke the kiss and stepped back for his safety, so he wouldn't just push Justin on the floor and have his way.</p><p>„I don’t have time, Sunshine, the work is calling me in a moment.” He almost laughed at the sight of the boy's disappointed face. „But since you're here, you're coming with me.”</p><p>„But where are we going?” Justin asked, a little less disappointed.</p><p>Brian showed him a sly smirk and tugged him toward the door.</p><p>„I'll show you my secret.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>„This is your secret?” Justin asked, looking shocked. It’s possible he didn’t trust his eyes.</p><p>„Yes, it is!” Brian said proudly and, of course, arrogant.</p><p>Brian took Justin to Babylon, where he witnessed the final signature that made Brian Kinney officially the owner of this club.</p><p>„You are the first gay man to know that this paradise belongs to me now” he said smugly, walking up the dais.</p><p>It was weird here before the opening. Completely empty, only in the background someone was cleaning for today, someone was taking inventory and that would be everyone in the building. Cynthia and the broker are gone. It's hard to believe in this empty and dark space, this dance floor in a few hours will be filled with thousands of queers.</p><p>„Brian ... this is amazing” Justin said, clearly impressed. Impressing is an understatement of what he did.</p><p>„I know.”</p><p>„You are amazing.”</p><p>„It's true, I am. Incredibly hot too, remember.”</p><p>„Forgive me for asking ... but can you afford it?” He looked a bit worried.</p><p>„Relax, Sunshine.” Brian jumped off the platform. „It's true that I'm on the verge of bankruptcy now, but as long as I can afford condoms, I don't panic. Babylon has not had a break in business, so from today it makes money for me. It will easily support me and the employees, and Kinnetik officially starts opening tomorrow, which means more money. I calculated everything in such a way that soon I get my money back and even more.”</p><p>It was different than before with Kinnetik. This time, several of his clients followed him because he quit on his own, rather than being fired from his former job. It completely changed their point of view.</p><p>„Are you planning to change something here?” Justin asked looking around the completely empty club.</p><p>„Not much. If I could do whatever I want, I would have expanded the Backroom, but I've already checked, it’s impossible. Dancer platforms could be replaced, but it's in no hurry. And I could expand the alcohol menu. And tomorrow night I will officially do a big event where I will reveal myself as the new owner.”</p><p>„What is Backroom?”</p><p>Brian looked at him, surprised that Justin didn't know what it was, but quickly remembered that he had a right not to know in this life.</p><p>„Follow me.”</p><p>He led the boy to the Backroom door and they went inside.</p><p>„I don't know if they've already cleaned here, so watch your feet so you don't slip on the sperm.”</p><p>Seeing the shock and sudden interest on the boy's face, he felt amused again. Justin was still a bit innocent. Though it probably won't last long.</p><p>„So this is the place ...”</p><p>„For public sex, yeah. It's no fun, though, since nobody's here. Not much to look at.”</p><p>Brian found the empty Backroom the most boring thing in the world, but Justin seemed fascinated. It was as if he had entered new territory. Justin walked in circles, looking around. Brian just waited for the boy to satisfy his curiosity. If Justin thought it was interesting, he should stay here until the opening and see what’s gonna happen then.</p><p>„Brian ...”</p><p>„What?” Brian was hoping that they could get the hell out of here and go back to the loft for some fucking, or better yet, do it right here. But he heard a question he hadn't expected.</p><p>„You've been here dozens of times, haven't you?”</p><p>„About a billion, more or less.”</p><p>Justin was facing him, but he didn't want to meet his eyes.</p><p>„So in bed ... I mean in sex ... have you done everything?”</p><p>Brian raised his eyebrows, then shrugged casually</p><p>„Yeah” he replied confidently and without hesitation.</p><p>Justin seemed stunned for a moment by this response, spoken in such nonchalance and obviousness.</p><p>„Just ‘yeah’?”</p><p>„What more to say? Yeah, I did everything. With a million guys. Any race. And in every position. All way sex, blowjobs, handjobs, thighs sex. In two, in threesome, sometimes even in four. I've fucked employees, customers, visitors and regulars. At work, at home, in restrooms, in changing rooms. In bed, on the floor, on the table, on the couch, on the kitchen counter, against the wall, against the pillar, any surface possible. Outside too. With vibrators, plugs, handcuffs, I played all the toys. Once I even wore the cop’s clothes who I was fucking. And orgies. Orgies in Baths, in Backroom, orgies in my home, one even in a truck, but there was so fucking cold ...”</p><p>„Okay, okay! Stop it, I get it!” Justin held up his hands to interrupt him. Justin seemed to be a bit shocked by this statement „Okay, sure. You've done everything, I got it.”</p><p>„I warned you who I am.”</p><p>Again, Brian didn't contain his mean amusement, seeing Justin is a little disappointed that he wouldn't be the first in anything. After all these years of being with Justin, Brian has forgotten a bit about what Justin was like in the beginning. Or maybe Brian didn't pay so much attention to him then because he wanted to get rid of him?</p><p>Probably Brian chuckled aloud because Justin's face turned from disappointed to angry.</p><p>„Don’t act like a grumpy dyke” he continued to smile as he walked to the boy and put his arm around his shoulder „Well ... there is one thing that I have never done in an art of fucking.”</p><p>„Seriously?” Justin looked up quickly, wanting an answer. At the same time, he seemed hopeful and wary that Brian was making fun of him.</p><p>„Seriously. I’ve never, ever…” He made a long pause for more fun. Struggling Justin is a priceless view „…had sex without a condom.”</p><p>Justin's eyes widened, and then he showed one of the widest smiles he'd ever seen.</p><p>„Really? Never?”</p><p>„Never fucking ever. There was never just one person, so I wasn't a fucking moron and didn't take the risk. I've always used an condom. And therefore ...” he ran his finger along the line of the blonde’s jaw „…maybe you could help me gain this final experience.”</p><p>„I don't have a big problem with that” clingy Justin hugged him by the waist „When are we going to do it? You have to get tested, don't you?”</p><p>„I've already been tested and today I received the results. Clean and negative, Sunshine. We've got to wait a few more months now and we can fuck raw.”</p><p>„Do I have to get tested?”</p><p>During the conversation, they began to slowly walk out of the empty Backroom.</p><p>„In theory, probably yes. Depends on how many guys you've been with.”</p><p>This turned Justin's mood 180 degrees. He let go of Brian and jumped aside to move away from him. He looked very pissed off and a bit hurt.</p><p>„What the fuck? What are you accusing me of? That I'm cheating on you? I promised you! I do not…”</p><p>„Hold your horses, kid” Brian quickly interrupted before his drama queen momentarily kicked off. „I'm not accusing you of anything. But there could be someone before me, right?”</p><p>„You know I’ve only had sex with you.”</p><p>„Sex yes, but you may have had other physical contact with the guys before me. Even by sucking dick you can get syphilis” he knew from his own example, of course.</p><p>„Oh” Justin apparently calmed down and there was no sign of anger in him anymore. He leaned in again against Brian's side, and he embraced him without thinking. „I've never touched any other guy except you, really.”</p><p>Normally Brian wouldn’t give a shit, but right now he breathed a sigh of incredible relief. If Justin was telling the truth, and he was sure he was, then the Hobbs incident didn't happen. There was no handjob. Psycho has no reason to bully Justin.</p><p>His chest swelled with triumph. And yet the monogamous promise worked! Another disaster prevented. The plan has been going perfectly so far. And let’s keep it that way.</p><p>„Well, then you do not need a doctor ... let's go with that.”</p><p>He kissed Justin on the forehead to hide how relieved he was that the boy kept his hands away from the psychopath. They just left the club.</p><p>„Now, can we come back to me and fuck? I'm not used to taking breaks. Or even better…let’s go back inside and fuck there. Doesn’t matter where. Just bend over and I’ll take care of my hard-on. I can fuck anywhere”</p><p>„I guess you can” Justin laughed softly „I'm very tempted to say yes ... but first I would like to see where you will work from tomorrow.”</p><p>„Are you fucking kidding me?!” Brian stopped walking  „For the past few days I’ve only been living on masturbation orgasms, which is fucking pathetic. You going with me so I can fix that situation.”</p><p>„You'll fix it, I want that ... but I want to see this place too. And… ”For some reason, Justin looked like an awkward teenager again, and it was obvious that he was struggling not to look away. „… And… we can… take care of…this problem…right there. If you want to…”</p><p>Okay ... this was not what Brian expected. At least not so fast.</p><p>„I know what you're doing, you stupid twat.” now they were standing in front of the entrance to the still closed club. Brian grabbed Justin by the chin so that the boy wouldn't look away „You think I’m holding back because I’m only with you and that I will get bored quickly, having such experience behind me and now only fucking you. So you're trying to "please" me now. You're still 17, kid, easy to read.”</p><p><em>Especially when your memories are in my head and I can easily predict your way of thinking</em>, but Brian didn't add that.</p><p>„Brian, that's not what I mean. I really want to see how look that place” Brian shot him a glare „Okay, maybe you're right ...”</p><p>„Maybe?”</p><p>„Ok, you are fucking right! But it doesn't mean I'm lying. Come on, Brian ...” Justin put a hand on his shoulder, then slid it down to his hip. „... you're closing this place tomorrow. Today is the last chance for you to have fun there. And because you made me a promise…” Justin quickly took his hand away before it reached his ass, to provoke him. „… I'm your only option.”</p><p>„Well done, Sunshine. You know what?” Brian approached a dangerous distance. And when Justin thought he was going to kiss him, he said „Okay, let's go.”</p><p>„Seriously?!” Justin was surprised it went so easy.</p><p> Well, Brian didn't say he doesn’t want to, he just said he figured out Justin’s motives.</p><p>„Yes.” Brian grabbed Justin’s hand and pulled him quickly down the street. Almost jogging „For the past few days I have had to turn down men sex, which I have never done in my entire life. I'm fucking horny. And this feels strange. But fucking you in Baths as a goodbye to this place will definitely cheer me up. I warned you, I don't deny myself when I want something.”</p><p>Did Brian feel guilty about taking the teenager to the Baths? Fuck no! Not. At. All.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>„It's good thing that they don't know yet that I'm the one closing this place. Otherwise they would take my balls. Tell me if you want to leave.”</p><p>„Ehe ... it's ok ...”</p><p>Justin barely got the words out. He had been completely speechless for several minutes now. And the poor kid didn't know where to look.</p><p>There were more guys in Baths than usual. Probably because this place was supposed to be closed tomorrow. More sexy, naked views. Brian was leading Justin down a gray hallway. They were both wearing only towels, and Brian had a condom in his free hand and a small sachet of lubricant. The men passed by looked at them hotly. Things were happenning in passing rooms.</p><p>Brian glanced at Justin who followed him. Poor guy, he looked guilty.</p><p>„You can look, Justin.” Brian tightened his grip on his hand. „That's what this is about. It's normal to get turned by them. Look…” Brian led him into the next room. There was the most dirty actions here. He pulled the boy, stood behind him and pressed himself against Justin. He showed him by this what was happening in front of them „You see these three? They're fucking hot, aren't they?</p><p>„Yeah ...” Justin seemed fascinated and oh yes, turned on.</p><p>Brian himself felt his cock throbbing at the sight. The black guy stood on two legs, and two guys fondled him. One was sucking his dick and the other one was rimming his ass. Some giant was fucking another guy from behind right next to the these three. And such, more or less hot views were everywhere around them.</p><p>„They're doing well.”</p><p>„Ah ... I ... Oh boy ...”</p><p>Brian chuckled softly. It was nostalgic to see Justin like that, still innocent, who is shocked at the sight of an orgy. But well… he couldn't stay that for long, being with him.</p><p>„Relax. I'm here with you. It's okay to feel the desire by seeing them. We're guys, that's normal. It would be strange if you didn't get an erection by looking at THIS action.”</p><p>„I guess so, but ...” Justin pressed his back against him even tighter and turned his head to look at him „Am I really enough for you? What if one day you just get fed up with saying ‘no’ and take the trick home? If this is what you want ...”</p><p>Insecure Justin again.</p><p>Brian stopped that stupid speech with a kiss.</p><p>„I'm not gonna lie to you. I love what surrounds us. But I knew what I was saying when I promised you would be the only one. Generally, I shouldn't make any promises. We are guys, we could have a snap. Especially me! But I make up my mind about what I want. I promised you, being sure I could do it. I'm very sure I can't fuck this up. So yeah, you are what I want. But you're giving me a hard time and what about you? As you said, you were only with me. Are you not curious about what others can give you? Fuck around a little?”</p><p>Justin looked back at the threesome behind them now. The guy who sucked did not stop the work, but the one who was rimming, now had his cock deep inside the ass of the black hot stuff.</p><p>„Honestly ... not really.” He looked at Brian again and smiled awkwardly. „I doubt any trick is sexier and better at this than you are.”</p><p>„It's true, I am” he said arrogantly „As you said yourself, there is no one better than me. So ... just you and me. We don't need anyone else. We are real.”</p><p>Those blue eyes sparkled with pure adoration. Brian had to admit that he missed the slightly more mature Justin, but this… his life will surely be easier as long as Justin stares at him as at God himself and does whatever he says. More mature Justin will show up in his own time.</p><p>„Now, since we're done talking... Let's show them how it's done.”</p><p>Brian pushed him to an empty corner. Without breaking eye contact, Brian slowly reached out to untie Justin's towel. He was about to tell Justin to turn around when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. On his left, a little further there, was a hairless guy. He was leaning against the wall and the other guy was kneeling in front of him and enthusiastically sucking his cock. The hairless one devoured both of them with his lustful eyes, but he was focused more on Justin. No wonder because the boy was new here and young.</p><p>Brian wasn't really a jealous type. So that's why he changed his plans. He clung to his lover's back again and turned him so that Justin would face the hairless man.</p><p>„Do you see him, Sunshine? He wants to fuck you” Brian whispered straight into his ear „Let's show him what he will never have. Then he will get even harder for you.</p><p>Brian untied Justin's towel from the front and let it fall. Justin gasped as he released his erection and the guy in front of them had a perfect view of him.</p><p>„Look at him” Brian whispered again. „Look him in the eyes all the time. And don't you dare touch yourself. He's supposed to have an perfect view of your cock. Let him fuck you with his eyes.”</p><p>Brian untied his own towel and tossed it to the ground. He knelt down so that Justin's ass was in front of his face. Teasingly he licked it along the curve of the cheek. He did the same with the other one, but this time he bared teeth. Meanwhile, his hands were stroking the boy's thighs.</p><p>As he parted Justin’s cheeks and lightly blew right into the hole, he felt Justin can't stand it anymore and begins to tremble.</p><p>„God, Brian ...” Justin had to rest his hand on the wall.</p><p>Brian let out an evil chuckle, then began to lick the crack without further teasing.</p><p>„Holy…Fuck ... Brian ...”</p><p>He licked around the entrance, then began to stick his tongue in and out the hole. His hands were still stroking Justin's trembling thighs, being careful not to touch his dick. He was sometimes rubbing his stubble against Justin’s ass, knowing it would give him extra stimulation. Every now and then he gently caressed the crack, then thrusted his tongue suddenly inside. Justin always made a louder groan then.</p><p>Justin spread his legs wider and arched his back more. He was a bit louder than usual, more excited by the new experience as a hot man is looking at him when Brian is rimming his ass.</p><p>After a while, Brian pulled his tongue out and slid his finger inside Justin instead, for which he was rewarded with a muffled scream.</p><p>„Bri… Shit!”</p><p>He moistened his fingers with the lube from the sachet and this time he put two fingers inside. Brian started playing with them. Slide in and out, stretching. Every time he hit the prostate, Justin's moans grew louder for a second. He could easily distinguish them from the groans of the rest men in the room. Justin was a good boy and didn't touch himself.</p><p>„Brian ...”</p><p>„Yes, Sunshine?” Brian added third finger, while lightly kissing this bubble butt.</p><p>„He… just came.”</p><p>Brian peeked from behind Justin, his fingers still working. In fact, the hairless man's blowjob were over. His trick swallowed everything. He, however, was still looking at them, and Justin's throbbing dick caught his eye most often. But that trick didn't seem to have sucked it all out, because the man started to approach them. For a second Brian even felt a little sorry for the trick the man left, but ... what to say, he and Justin were better options.</p><p>Brian got up from his knees, but still didn't take his fingers out as the hairless man approached.</p><p>„You want a third, guys?” his hand went to Justin's cock without waiting for an answer.</p><p>The blonde, however, jumped back before the man could touch him, pressing to Brian’s side.</p><p>„Sorry, pal” Brian was saying it with a mock sympathy. At the same time, he pushed his fingers deeper into Justin, which slipped out a bit as the boy jumped back to him. Justin continued moaning softly as he talked, but now he was looking at and rubbing against Brian „But this young blondie wants only me today. Maybe next time.” If it wasn't for the sarcasm in his voice, one might have thought that he really felt sorry that this man wasn’t going to join them.</p><p>„Your loss” the hairless man said as he left.</p><p>„I think yours, fucker” Brian snorted.</p><p>„Brian…” Justin moaned, catching his attention again. There was fire and desperation in his eyes ... the need „Fuck me, please ...”</p><p>„I'm going to” said in the husky voice. They were so horny it wasn't going to take long.</p><p>Brian looked around quickly. Two men were fucking against the pillar. It was perfect.</p><p>Brian pushed Justin against the same pillar, but on the other side.</p><p>„Spread your legs” he ordered quickly, opening the condom with his teeth.</p><p>Justin leaned against the pillar and did as he said. The couple on the other side had a lot of fun. Both he and Justin had a good look at the guy who was receiving, his lips parted in ecstasy and his eyes squeezed shut, which, however, opened as he sensed that he and his trick had company.</p><p>Brian put a condom on his dick and positioned himself at the entrance.</p><p>„It's gonna be fast and hard, Justin. Ready?”</p><p>„Yes, yes! Hurry up…”</p><p>With one quick, sure move, Brian pushed inside. He didn't give him much time to get used to it. He was too aroused. He dug his fingers into Justin's hips and began to move. He was thrusting in and out quickly and without mercy.</p><p>Brian heard in the background others, who were feeling as much pleasure as he did. He saw Justin clench his hands on the pillar, trying to stay on his feet. He saw blonde was watching the other guy who is also getting fucked against the same column. He heard his specific moans and curses.</p><p>Justin's hips came to meet him. They were fucking in wild synchornization. As hard as they can. As fast as they can. Like a thirsty maniac pound and slam. Fucking amazing! This is how Brian Fucking Kinney corrupted others.</p><p>„Shit… so good… More… Please…!”</p><p>When Brian knew that he would not last long, he placed one hand on Justin's ignored cock and started pumping it.</p><p>„Cum Justin, right fucking now!” He spits, fucking as hard as he could, hitting over and over the right spot.</p><p>„Fuck ... Oh God ... Ah ... BRIAN!”</p><p>Justin screamed his name just as his load splashed across the pillar. Those guys on the other side already finished a minute ago.</p><p>Brian made three more thrusts and came hard with a really loud groan. That was fucking satisfaction!</p><p>Brian pulled out of Justin and asked.</p><p>„You ok?”</p><p>„Yeah ...”</p><p>But he saw his body was trembling. There was nowhere to sit because everyone was either blowing or fucking. A few losers were just playing with their hands. So Brian sat down on the floor and let Justin sit on his lap.</p><p>„It was…”</p><p>„Public sex.”</p><p>„Wow…amazing…”</p><p>Goodbye innocent Justin.</p><p>Brian looked at the boy in his arms. Justin's chest, neck, and face flushed, his eyes heavy. He looked well and truly used. By him!</p><p>It could be so. Only them, a look expressing desire but also love, still not expressed in words, but palpable. In his and only his arms. Boyfriends… in the middle of one big, sexy orgy. Relationship and wildness at once. Monogamy in an orgy.</p><p>This is what he called the Golden Mean. Brian made the coin show two sides at once.</p><p>Justin put his arm around his neck and Brian embraced him back, never wanting to let go. Brian thought Justin was saying something, but it was so quietly he wasn't sure.</p><p>„I love you so fucking much.”</p><p>
  <em>I love you too, Sunshine ... I love you too ...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The next evening, Justin was getting ready to leave. Tonight was a big party at Babylon where Brian will officially reveal himself as the new owner. So far, only he knew about it. His outfit was okay, but he had nothing sexier. Justin had no doubt Brian was going to wear something extra tonight, he didn't want to embarass him.</p><p>Justin was still thinking about yesterday. Public sex turned out to be fucking hot. It was the most perverted thing he ever did. Brian was so untamed and sexy. It was depraved and crazy. But what was before sex… how they talked that they didn't want to have sex with others… and after fucking, Brian gave him a gentle hug that was so… romantic. How did Brian make the scene in the middle of the big orgy romantic? No matter how… it was perfect. Brian is perfect. He made them have something real and meaningful and at the same time remaining wild and sexy. Did he mention that Brian is perfect? Brian didn't have the face of God, he was God!</p><p>„And he is mine. And I’m his” he chuckled in front of the mirror like a teenager in love ... because he was teenager in love.</p><p>He slipped out a declaration of love back then, but Brian didn't seem to hear it. Doesn’t matter. There will be more time to tell him properly. Because there was no doubt that he loves him more and more. Brian's perfect, did he mentioned?</p><p>One last time making sure he looked at least hot, Justin ran out of the room and went downstairs.</p><p>„Mom, I'm going out for the night.”</p><p>He didn't have to worry about his father, he had a short business trip. And Molly stayed at her friend's house. There was only the mother who knew about him already.</p><p>„Justin, wait. Where ...”</p><p>„I'm just going to see Brian, Mom.” He made it clear he wouldn't take no for an answer. He didn't ask for permission, he just announced he was leaving. Justin couldn't see his mother's worried face, he was in too much of a hurry, running to the door.</p><p>„Just be careful, honey.”</p><p>„Sure, sure” he said as he left, still not looking at her, and ran out of the house.</p><p>Jennifer watched helplessly at it. Her son grew up and moved away from her. She was afraid for him, and at the same time did not know how to protect him now. Justin is running, no looking at her. Now he just ran out, and she couldn't even stop him. Justin disappears for all night like it's normal… what is she going to do? Or is it normal? Should she ask Deb if she can let him, and if not, how can she effectively forbid him? Debbie gave her, her number ... Or should Jennifer know such things herself?</p><p>After talking to Debbie, Jennifer actually understood a lot about who her son was, how he felt and how to support him, but… there was something that worried her very much. Both Deb and Justin didn't say much about this mysterious Brian. She didn't know anything about him, and Justin's reaction during their conversation was very, very suspicious. They were hiding something ... something she wouldn't like.</p><p>Jennifer fought with herself for a few moments. On the one hand, she wanted to accept that her son was growing up, but… these secrets terrified her. She couldn't help but imagine what Justin was hiding about his boyfriend. However, the fear for her son won. She had to find out if her baby was safe and who this Brian is? ... What is the reason Justin panicked so much?</p><p>
  <em>"Brian lives alone"</em>
</p><p>She grabbed her purse and ran out of the house after Justin.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Brian was standing in the staff section and waiting. Before that, he had two drinks with the rest of the gang (he almost killed Ted for sending Michael to him but Ted agreed to work for him so…). The party took off in full swing. The dancers he hired made a good job. In fact, a few were already dancing without clothes, which they didn't have many anyway. Music and neon lights rocked. Thematically, everyone could dress up as anything and even come wearing only leather thongs. Some have already forgotten that there is a Backroom and they sucked each other on the dance floor. There was a crowd inside and still a line outside. There was a random lottery game where they could win an erotic gadget. Happy hour continued. In the shadows of the walls, there were muscular guys, chained to the crate, dressed only in leather that you could serve or switch places with him and be served yourself. That’s what Brian called queer’s heaven and his kingdom.</p><p>Emmett said at the bar that he was a little afraid that the change of owner would close their beautiful club, but if this is what the change is going to be, he loves the new owner. He called it fabulous. Brian then only smirked mysteriously.</p><p>After drinking, he pretended to go outside to wait for Justin, and he actually came here. He wasn't really lying because he really was waiting for Justin. The bodyguards were told to let in everybody with Taylor's name.</p><p>„Brian!”</p><p>He heard a voice behind him, and as soon as he turned, a kiss greeted him.</p><p>„Sunshine, you made it on time. We're going on stage in a seconds.”</p><p>„I had to make it. I wouldn't leave you on stage without your eye candy on your shoulder.”</p><p>„Blond candy it is.” Brian grabbed his ass without shame and pressed Justin against him.</p><p>Just at that moment, the voice in the microphone started to speak. Someone was on the stage. The music lowered.</p><p>„It's time, beloved, to meet the man who gave us this paradise on earth. Our own legend. Before we get back to the fun, I’m going to present you the new and eternal king of Babylon. This is a real man… Brian Kinney!”</p><p>Brian and Justin came out on the stage, Justin on his shoulder and his hand on the blonde's ass. Some glitter fell from the ceiling as the whole room full of colorful and half-naked queers started clapping and howling.</p><p>Brian looked quickly for Michael, Ted, and Emmatt. Their jaws were on the floor, but he could see that aside from the shock, they were delighted and impressed.</p><p>„Okay, let's get that official bullshit done quickly so you can get back to fucking. I know I'd rather be in your position” a muscular man wearing only some leather straps and a police hat walked up to them and handed Brian a glass of champagne. Brian shot a look at the blonde titled "you won't get any of this" and resumed the speech „I closed one of my favorite places so important to our culture” laughter appeared „Therefore, as a compensation, I promise that Babylon club will always be open and I will make it a paradise for people like us. We're free here. There will be no second club like this in this city, or even the country. For a good start, those who have not yet found time for the Backroom, I advise you to check it out now because there will be a show on newly installed platforms that you would prefer not to miss. Go crazy while the night lasts, and if it's not enough, tomorrow will also be open. For the new Kinnney version of Babylon!”</p><p>As he made a toast, a chorus of voices rang out and drank with him. Clap began and the music started playing again. Several people started running to the Backroom, including Emmett.</p><p>Brian took his glass in one gulp and tossed it behind him, shattering it spectacularly. He then dramatically threw Justin over his arm in a movie style and sticked his tongue down his throat.</p><p>„That was a nice speech, Mr. Kinney ... the finale, too” Justin said with a smile as they straightened up, licking his lips.</p><p>„Well Mr. Taylor, I'm doing what I can.”</p><p>They haven't left the stage yet, though everyone was back to dancing. But Brian noticed that a lot of people were looking at them both with pure lust.</p><p>„Besides…” Brian continued, stroking his partner's back „… I had to demonstrate something.”</p><p>„Me?” Justin asked with satisfaction.</p><p>„Oh, you too. But you see, you got me into this relationship shit, which meant my reputation fell apart and went to fuck itself. Was I supposed to let them label me as the old bore who found a boyfriend and disappeared from here? Oh no, Sunshine. I created this sinful heaven and became its king and you officially became my partner. And it just so happens that all faggots are like the rest of people, they the most want things they cannot have. I just made the two of us the most wanted queers in this city. They all want us because they can't have us. Two the hottest studs in Liberty Avenue, impossible to posses.”</p><p>„Very well played” Justin again, this time on purpose, ran his tongue over his lower lip. „But don't you think, Mr. Kinney, we should go one step further.”</p><p>„What you have in mind?” Brian raised an eyebrow as he played the game.</p><p>„Let's show them exactly what they can never have. Let them desire us with their whole body and burn with thirst.”</p><p>„You read my mind, Mr. Taylor. You learn from the master.”</p><p>Brian dragged them to the very edge of the stage and leaned against the wall. He didn't have to look around to know they were being watched.</p><p>„You supposed to kneel in front of the king, Sunshine” Justin smiled in a mischievous manner as soon as he said that and knelt down before Brian without hesitation. „And now show some respect.”</p><p>Justin, with shining eyes, and with a little impatience, unbuckled his pants. The boy was about to undo the zipper to get his cock out, because of course Brian wasn't wearing any underwear when suddenly ...</p><p>„JUSTIN!”</p><p>Someone's voice broke through the music. Justin's hands froze on his pants, and Brian turned to stone. He knew that voice ... Or actually, since he had access to Justin's memories, he knew that voice even better.</p><p>Shit, he was actually terrified to look that way, but he pulled himself together and did it. Brian glanced to the side and saw under the stage a horrified … Jennifer Taylor.</p><p>Fuck. Fuck. Fucking hell!</p><p>Was that a karma for the David’s case? Karma came back to hunt him down and bite his ass?</p><p>But it was too soon! Jennifer was supposed to be following Justin, but not now! She did it much later! Apparently Brian changed the future.</p><p>Damn it ... and everything was going so good so far. The plan was going so perfect! Too perfect. Of course, he had to screw up something in the end, but why <strong>this</strong> ?! Jennifer freaked out when she saw him and Justin only kissing in a previous life on the art show. Now she witnessed her son about to take some older guy’s cock into his mouth in the middle of a gay party, almost orgy.</p><p>Brian didn't know what to do. All three of them froze in place. He lowered to Justin and said what he had in mind.</p><p>„You think she’s gonna like me?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Brian changed the future and that future bit his ass. What now? I recall that Jennifer had a very vivid imagination when she saw Brian and Justin kissing on the art show...I'm very curious what she was imagining in my version XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Escape and confrontation with a mother-in-law</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brian, Justin, and Jennifer stared at each other, completely paralyzed. It lasted for a few seconds, but Brian felt it like eternity. Brian was in such a shock that he forgot how to move and obviously Justin and Jennifer were exactly the same. They stood like statues, not knowing what to do. Brian had a feeling that the first move had to be made by that person who will recover from the shock as a first. It turned out that… that person was ... Justin.</p><p>The boy was the first to react. Justin finally took his hands off the hem of Brian's pants, stood up as fast as he could, grabbed Brian's hand and pulled him with surprising force, then ran towards the backstage exit, where they had come out of earlier.</p><p>As he ran, Brian got a grip and realized that Justin was running away and was dragging him with him. Last time, Justin also ran away. The escape was instinctive. Brian might have stopped him, but he really had no idea what to do, so he followed Justin's plan. He didn't have to pull him, he ran after the kid.</p><p>„Is there a back exit here?” Justin blurted out quickly as they ran to the backstage. Brian heard Justin’s mother shouting behind them.</p><p>„Not really ... We have to get out through the main entrance.”</p><p>This time it was Brian who pulled Justin in the right direction. They headed towards the entry to the dance floor, but the one that would separate them from Jennifer with the crowd. They will be on the other side of the room than she is.</p><p>As they ran through the dance floor, Brian ducked his head down to keep mother Taylor from spotting him in the crowd. Justin did the same.</p><p>It was weird running, head down and dragging Justin in the crowd. Actually ... Brian suddenly realized that he didn't have to squeeze too much through the crowd of people. They had a pretty straightforward way out. Everyone got out of their way. Strange.</p><p>Only when he was close to the entrance, Brian raised his head to check how close the danger was. And then he saw why the run here was so simple. The vast majority of the crowd moved in front of Jennifer who tried to pass but barely made it. She was much further away from them than Brian had realized. But he still picked up on her call to her son amid the loud music.</p><p>At the head of this restraining crowd, Michael and Ted stood in front of them, squeezing with the mass.</p><p>„What a fucking show you two gave.” Michael said tartly „Everyone saw it.”</p><p>„Wait ...” said Brian „How did you ...”</p><p>„Even an idiot would have guessed what happened under the stage.” Ted said „About this shit, queers stick together. Especially since it's about the owner. And a boss for me.”</p><p>Brian finally realized that the crowd had figured out the situation and now practically most of the club was helping them. That's why they passed so easily. That’s why Jennifer was so far away and could not pass. For a moment Brian was glad to be the boss and probably fucked most of these guys in the crowd.</p><p>„We'll hold her here as long as we can” Mikey said „And you two run, now, now!”</p><p>„Thanks” Brian and Justin said at once.</p><p>As they ran outside, Brian wondered for a second why Emmett wasn’t with Mikey and Ted, then remembered he had run to Backroom. Em'll be sad that he missed the drama ... well ... maybe not necessarily, it depends how good is the guy who's fucking him now.</p><p>Outside, they passed the line and Brian quickly led the blonde to area where he parked the car. They drove away with a screech of tires.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>After the loft door had been slid shut, Brian immediately headed to the liquor cart.</p><p>„Fuck it!” Brian shouted „I need a drink. You want one?”</p><p>„Half an hour ago you were so determined to not let me drink in the club even a drop of alcohol” Justin said, still half-panicked, as he followed him.</p><p>„As I said… fuck it! Drink as much as you want!”</p><p>Brian poured a full glass and didn't even watch how much Justin poured himself. He drank it all in one gulp. He needed it. He quit smoking, and had no joint at hand, so alcohol seemed the most available option.</p><p>Brian was pouring a second glass when Justin asked.</p><p>„I can stay the night, right?” Brian could see that Jusin was scared.</p><p>„Why the hell are you asking? After all, that was the plan from the beginning. Until… it all went to hell because of your mother!”</p><p>Tonight was not supposed to be like this! The party was just getting started, and he couldn't go back there now. Brian made a paradise there and lost a chance to enjoy this party... and HE was the goddamn owner and organizer. Plus, the night was supposed to be full of sex, but looking at Justin's condition and how quickly he devoured his own glass… Brian won't get laid tonight. What a fucking mess! Well… at least there's Beam.</p><p>Justin put down the empty glass and suddenly remembered something.</p><p>„How did you know at that time, that she was my mother?”</p><p>Well, officially Brian has never even seen Jennifer Taylor.</p><p>„I guessed, easy deduction. Even Mikey and Ted figured it out. The whole fucking club figured it out!”</p><p>„Well ... what do I do now?”</p><p><em>‘</em>You’re asking me? As if I know!<em>’ </em>Brian thought.</p><p>„Today I’m not gonna think about it. There is always tomorrow.”</p><p>„How did she even get inside?”</p><p>„Whoops… my fault. I had ordered to let everyone named Taylor in… I thought those idiots would understand I meant only men! Fucking morons, I'll fire them!</p><p>Justin didn't comment on that, just poured himself another glass. If this goes on, they'll both drink a whole bottle.</p><p>Okay, some liquor left, but Justin drank too much alcohol at once, and he wasn't used to heavy drinking yet. And even if he was ... one strong hit plus an empty stomach equals pass out.</p><p>„I didn't sign up for that” Brian had to drag Justin to bed. He stripped him down to his boxers and laid him comfortably. „Yeah ... no chance even for blowjob. Fucking shit!”</p><p>When Brian took a shower and got into bed naked, next to Justin, his irritated and furious thoughts could only spinning around issue "how it was supposed to be today". His big day was flushed into the toilet and he was angry.</p><p>But Brian couldn't fell asleep. He lay there for who knows how long, beside his sleeping lover, who smelled of alcohol ... and calmed down. As his nerves quieted down, he began to think more logically.</p><p>What should he do next? Jennifer panicked faster and a lot more than last time. Obviously, in this world she saw a different, in his opinion, more interesting picture than an simple kiss. What will she do now? She certainly wouldn't call the police, she didn't want anybody to know.</p><p>Jennifer probably is running around right now looking for her son, maybe she'll throw some pretensions to Debbie, but here he wasn't sure, and she would surely quickly tell her husband about Justin. And then... another disaster, which will end up with Justin moving in with him. It will happen sooner or later, but it is impossible now. Brian planned to move Justin into his loft when Craig will kick him out of course, but now… financially Brian can't support two people. He barely had money for himself. He lost almost everything when he bought the club and Baths. And the boy is eating at least for two! And Justin will always need to have a supply of allergy medications. If Justin has to move in soon, Brian needs some time to earn money. Not long, maybe two weeks would be enough, or three, but not fucking now! If Brian's going to support two people, Craig can't find out yet! Brian needed more time with this.</p><p>Oh, and the most important thing. Jennifer will hate Brian a thousand times more than she did in the previous life. At that time, Jenn hated him for a mere kiss, but after what she saw today ... maybe she'll shoot him. She believed he was feeding her son with lies, playing, enticing him, and Brian didn't do much to fix this situation. Now Brian will behave differently of course, but so what? Maybe this time Jennifer wouldn’t even want to hear him out!</p><p>He activated a super memory to remind himself when Jennifer stopped hating him and actually liked him. Part of her hate faded as he helped Justin after the bashing. But she still blamed him for this and only tolerated him, but felt immense gratitude that he had helped, and yet still didn’t like him very much. But that wasn't enough for her, as Brian saw in Justin's memoirs that Jennifer was glad her son had found an younger boyfriend, dear <em>Ian</em>. But when the fiddler was gone, Jennifer seemed to like him. More than ever.</p><p>Well…Brian is so fucked.</p><p>For Mother Taylor to like and accept him, it would take post-bashing help and prove that he was better than the younger Ethan… and Brian planned none of that to happen in this world. No bashing. No Ethan. Nothing will happen here that could make that woman like him. Plus, her hatred to him will be a million times greater than it was back then.</p><p>„She will hate me for the rest of her life.”</p><p>It cannot stay that way. Brian screwed up, now he has to fix it. And for the days to come, he must remember that his actions and words can change the future in unpredictable ways. Brian has to stop Jenn from telling Craig the truth for a while, until he makes more money. And find a way to Jennifer at least tolerate him.</p><p>Normally he wouldn't give a shit what she thinks about him, but… now it was different.</p><p>Brian looked at Justin sleeping next to him. He wanted the boy to have support. He won't get it from his father, but from his mother ...</p><p>What is he going to do now? He has to do something, but what?</p><p>Okay ... maybe Brian'll think what that previous Brian would do ... and do the other way around?! Or what Brian wants to do now and do the opposite. Because his decisions on these matters are rarely a good idea.</p><p>When Brian realized what it was, he almost cursed out loud.</p><p>‘Fuck’ he thought. ‘Maybe I still have some suicidal impulses.’</p><p>Brian got up as quietly as he could, put on some random clothes, and then slipped out of the apartment. Justin was sleeping silently, Brian didn't wake him up.</p><p>He went downstairs and there realized that he couldn’t drive. He was drinking! Perhaps in the past Brian would just ignore it… but even suicidal tendencies have limits. Time to get back to getting things right.</p><p>Brian considered taking a cab, but he was broke. There was still one last option.</p><p>„That's bad idea. This is a fucking bad idea. Very bad idea” he mumbled over and over as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number.</p><p>„Hello, Brian?” That was Michael’s voice.</p><p>„Hey, Mikey. Are you still at Babylon?”</p><p>„No, I’m walking home now, there was no one to drive me!”</p><p>„Tell me what happened after we left?”</p><p>„Not much. The crowd let this woman pass by a moment after you ran outside. She ran after you two and we never saw her again. It was the boy's mother, wasn't she?”</p><p>„Unfortunately yes. Listen ... can you come to me?”</p><p>Michael agreed and ran to Brian's building 15 minutes later.</p><p>„It's lucky that I was nearby. What do you want?”</p><p>Brian tossed him keys to the jeep.</p><p>„Get in the car. You're driving me somewhere.”</p><p>„And that's why you needed me ?!” oops, he might be pissed „You can't drive yourself ?!”</p><p>„I can't, I was drinking.”</p><p>„Since when does it bother you?”</p><p>„Forgive me for not being a suicidal” ‘I used to be, but not anymore’ „Normally I like risk, but in few minutes I'll have too much of it.”</p><p>„Did you think for a second that maybe I was drinking too, huh?”</p><p>„And…Did you drink?”</p><p>„No, I was too worried about you ...”</p><p>„So why are you whining? There is no time, get in” Brian got into the passenger seat without waiting.</p><p>Michael was complaining and cursing something, but he did as Brian said.</p><p>Brian was telling him where to go. He guided him to Justin's home. He made him stop literally three houses away from Taylors house.</p><p>„What the fuck are we doing here?” Mikey asked, switching off the engine.</p><p>„Justin lives here, a bit further.”</p><p>Michael turned to him sharply.</p><p>„Are you kidding me? What do you want to do?!”</p><p>„I don't know yet ... But I know I need to do something, anything.” Brian opened the door and got out.</p><p>„Wait, I'm coming with you.”</p><p>„No, you idiot! I have to go alone.”</p><p>„How do you know if his father doesn't already know about you and what if he's some kind of psychopath? You can't go alone!”</p><p>In fact, Mikey was right about one thing ... Craig is a psycho.</p><p>„I must!!! And you have to stay here. If I have to run, I will give you a sign, you will come up quickly and we run away together.”</p><p>„What kind of sign?”</p><p>„I’ll scream a word 'faggot'.”</p><p>He slammed the door, no longer paying attention to what Mikey mumbled under his nose grumbling and grumbling, and walked down the sidewalk towards the Taylors house.</p><p>True, Brian had no plan. Just the thought that he has to do "something." But what, knock in the middle of the night and ask for money, pretending to be a beggar? What if Craig opens… ah no. He checked the memories. According to Justin’ memories, his father was not at home that day. A little luck in that. Holy shit, these memories are really useful.</p><p>Brian didn't have to knock. From a distance, in the light of the lanterns, he saw Jennifer standing outside the house. The woman paced back and forth, her distracted, worried gaze waiting for her son's return. She had a cigarette in her hand, she probably needed to smoke to calm nerves.</p><p>Jenn looked for Justin impatiently, so when she saw someone approaching, she jumped up like burned, stubbed out her cigarette and started walking towards him. But she stopped abruptly as she realized it wasn't Justin who was walking towards her, but some stranger.</p><p>As he stepped closer, in the lanterns light, Brian could see she recognized him. Jennifer narrowed her eyes with hostility and took an uncertain step back. Despite her fury, it was obvious that she was a little scared. Nothing unusual. She knew nothing about him. Her husband was not at home, it was the middle of the night, she was alone, all by herself if he wanted to hurt her.</p><p>Brian stood in a little distance so she wouldn't freak out again. Thank God, he was a bit tipsy. It takes a lot of courage to talk to your mother-in-law, who saw today how her teenage son was going to suck you off.</p><p>„Where's my son ?!” She demanded before Brian could even speak.</p><p>„Justin's in my house. He was asleep when I left. Tomorrow I'll drive him home.” he said as calmly as he could. „He's fine.”</p><p>The tension on her face eased a bit, but it didn't go away.</p><p>„Why should I believe you? I saw what you wanted to do with him… ”she didn't finish.</p><p>Good thing she doesn't know what he was doing with her son yesterday.</p><p>„I’m not apologising, and certainly not for something we both wanted, with full consent.”</p><p>„What full consent ?! He is only 17 years old!”</p><p>„And I am 29 years old and that boy is more mature than me. Well, more than almost everyone I know.”</p><p>This baffled her a bit. Probably she wasn’t expecting such words.</p><p>„Okay, listen Mister ..." She paused again.</p><p>Yes, Brian remembered. Jennifer only knew his first name.</p><p>„Kinney” he answered the unasked question „Brian Kinney.”</p><p>„Mr. Kinney ... You said you are 29 years old. 12 years more than my son has. I'm not asking what you want from him. It is obvious. I saw it. Do you like younger ones? So I advise you to leave our son, otherwise I will take the consequence ...”</p><p>„Are you crazy, woman?” He interrupted in a tone of mock indignation „I prefer younger boys?Me? It's so dark in here that you can't see how I look like? If I wanted to fuck teenagers every day, believe me, I wouldn't have any problems finding a new one every day. I'm hot. I didn't have to get into that dark hole called relationship! I wouldn't have to introduce Justin as my boyfriend. I puke at the word. And yet I did it. You really think that's why?”</p><p>It was evident that he surprised her again.</p><p>„Believe me” Brian continued „I can have dozens like Justin. I don't have to have any relationships to fuck younger guys every day.”</p><p>„So what do you want from him?” she asked directly „Should I believe that a thirty-year-old man has something in common with an underage high school student?”</p><p>„First of all ...” Brian raised his voice a little too much, this time truly indignant „... I'm 29, not 30! Secondly…</p><p>And here he had to summon up all of his courage. Let's agree, sharing his feelings was not his speciality, but he could to say this.</p><p>„I care about him. Very much.”</p><p>There was an awkward silence. Brian wondered if they'd better talk inside rather than outside in the middle of the night, but he figured Jennifer would rather not invite him in.</p><p>„I didn't know he was underage” Brian continued. „But I quickly figured it out. He was too nervous. It was the first time he had even come to Liberty Avenue and met me… but if it hadn't been me, it would have been someone else. You should be so thankful.”</p><p>„Thankful?” Jennifer asked incredulously.</p><p>„Yes!” he stressed „Because he chose me! Believe me again, your kid makes a nice view. If I didn't take him home with me, someone else would. Someone who wouldn’t give a shit that this was his first time. Someone who wouldn't care if he was only 17 or less. Someone who would just fuck him and kick him out the door or even hurt him. He was there for the first time, for the first time among his own people, and he didn't know how to behave there. But Justin met me! Someone who wants to give him more than just one fuck. Someone who started to care. Someone who helped him accept who he is.”</p><p>„I don't understand ... what do you want from him?” She had tears in her eyes.</p><p>Brian sighed. She hadn't made it easy for him.</p><p>With access to Justin's memories, he knew more than before. Right now he was remembering a scene from Justin’s life. A scene where the boy defended his own feelings.</p><p>
  <em>I love him…More than anything else in my life. That’s all I want. Just to be with him.</em>
</p><p>Damn it ... The kid was braver than him. And had bigger balls too. He admitted and confessed his feelings proudly. Brian couldn't do it then. Until the bomb ...</p><p>‘No’ Brian thought. ‘I don't need another bomb to admit how I feel. Let’s get over with it. A bratty teenager won't be better than me.’</p><p>Brian took a deep breath and said what Justin will soon say himself, however in his own Kinney version. He looked Jennifer straight in the eyes.</p><p>„I love him” he said firmly „More than anything else in my life. Only one person I love more. And that is my son. After him, Justin is the most important. That’s all I want. Just to be with him and make him…us…happy.”</p><p>One fucking confession, and it took all his strength away. But Mother Taylor’s eyes practically popped out of her head.</p><p>„I ... you him ... what ... you have a son ... but in this club ...”</p><p>Brian shook his head, losing his patience.</p><p>„Yes, I have a son, but he is raising by two lesbians. I have not touched any of those dykes, I just jerked off in a cup. And this club is mine, I am the owner. It was an opening event. Doesn’t matter. I didn't come here to explain myself. And I'm not going to apologize for anything. I'm here to calm you down and ask for something. Not for me. For Justin.”</p><p>He might talk a lot, not in his style, but he had her attention. This was the most important.</p><p>„Is he okay? You said he was fine!” Jennifer said accusingly.</p><p>„He is! But he won’t be fine if you’re going to do what I think you intend.</p><p>„What are you talking about?”</p><p>„You’re gonna tell your husband about me. About Justin. You'll break your promise.”</p><p>„What can you know about ...”</p><p>„I know ...” Brian began with a stronger voice, „... that you promised him more time. You promised not to tell his father. I know I have upset you, but it won’t excuse you if you betray his trust. If you want, I will beg. Just don't tell your husband that his son is gay.”</p><p>„You both expect too much from me” she was still in shock, but most of the anger was gone „Justin's desires ... no ... who he is, is not something small. It is important. I have to protect my family. Craig has a right to know. Hiding it ... it's like I'm lying to him. I'm lying to my husband. And now you… it's too much. He…”</p><p>„I get that you want to be loyal to your husband. You have the right to. But loyalty to your son also obliges. Justin has a right to tell him himself. He's not ready to do that yet. He wasn't ready to tell you, you remember his reaction, right?”</p><p>Jennifer's gaze fell down. Yes, she remembered.</p><p>„If you take that right from him once more…” he continued „…it'll happen again, or worse. Please don't take it away from him again. You can hate me as much as you want. I would fucking hate myself if I were you, but this is about him. I’m saying this again. Justin is not ready.”</p><p>„You ask me to choose between my son and husband.”</p><p>„Yes! You must make a choice.”</p><p>There was a minute of silence. In the dim light, he saw her clenching and unclenching her fists, over and over.</p><p>„He's not ready, but he will be soon.” Brian added. „He's stronger than me. It’s not easy to admit to a dear person who you are. I myself have waited much, much longer with coming out than Justin.”</p><p>„And how did it go?” She asked, surprisingly quietly for the pace of their conversation.</p><p>„Let's just say I don't talk to them anymore. But they were never a model of parenting.”</p><p>Jennifer shook her head. She started to move her legs nervously until she turned sideways to him. Probably not wanting to look at him.</p><p>„Okay” she sighed heavily. „I'll give him more time. But not infinite. His father needs to find out. This is too serious. But not now. And Justin has to decide when to tell him. I can't hide it from Craig forever.”</p><p>„And you don't have to. I'm just asking for more time for him.”</p><p>„He'll get some time. I choose my son. But to be clear. I don't know you, so I don't trust your words. You're too old for Justin, you're an adult, and I don't know if you're feeding him with some sweet lies. Your lifestyle is a bad environment. This club ... I want you to stay away from my son.”</p><p>„I know and I understand” to her next surprise, Brian smiled at her „You want this because you are a good mother. But I'm not going anywhere. And I'll do my best to charm you.”</p><p>Brian ended the conversation with this declaration. He turned and walked away, no looking back. Brian did everything he could, he can't do more…for now. He had one thing in mind, and he achieved success. Jennifer won't tell Craig anything yet. Brian has time to earn money.</p><p>He went back to the jeep. Michael was clearly waiting for him.</p><p>„And how did it go?”</p><p>„I'm alive, so better than I thought” he got into the car and slammed the door.</p><p>Oddly enough, Mikey didn't ask questions. Michael turned and drove him back to the loft.</p><p>Brian felt exhausted as he got out. All-night fun would not wear him down as much as declarations of his love to Justin to his mother-in-law.</p><p>„If you want, you can go home with my Jeep” he said nonchalantly „Just give it back in the morning. I'll even drive you to work.”</p><p>It will be like the deju-vu from the night of Gus' birth.</p><p>„No ... I was gonna take a walk anyway.”</p><p>Brian raised his eyebrows in shock as Michael returned the keys to him. He was quite sure Mikey would take the offer.</p><p>„Okay. As you like” he didn't have the strength to think about it.</p><p>Brian was about to enter the building when he heard the questions behind him.</p><p>„Why did you do that?”</p><p>The question echoed hollowly in the night. Brian was getting irritated. Tiredness meant easy anger, so here we go.</p><p>„Did what?” He turned to face his friend and crossed his arms.</p><p>„You went to his mother. For what? To explain yourself?”</p><p>„No” he shook his head „I was avoiding a disaster. I asked her not to tell her husband the truth about Justin and confessed that I love her son.”</p><p>Okay, that face was worthless. Brian almost laughed.</p><p>„You ... you ... what?” Mikey stammered.</p><p>Today was probably a day for shocking others.</p><p>„That I love him. Why do you think I got into all this crap? For a joke? What else could there be for my, as you all call it, madness? What the fuck would I do all of this for?”</p><p>„I don't know ... but you ... you don't believe in love.”</p><p>„It's not a matter of faith. I didn't believe in love because I never felt it. But if I weren't capable of feeling it, I wouldn't be human.”</p><p>„But ... but ... him ?!” His voice rose too much. „You don't know him. It's just a brat!”</p><p>„So what if he’s a brat? Besides, I'm not super mature myself anyway.” He shrugged.</p><p>“What the… you only know him a few weeks. Why did you give him a chance, but me ...</p><p>Mikey stopped abruptly. Brian flinched, realizing what his friend meant.</p><p>„You're asking me why I never gave you a chance? Why I didn't fuck you?”</p><p>„That's not what I wanted to say.”</p><p>That's it.</p><p>Brian took a few steps forward and stood right in front of Michael.</p><p>„If I didn't know you, I wouldn't mind fucking you. The problem is I know you. If we went to bed ... you would become a trick. And the tricks mean nothing. They are irrelevant and some are forgotten. I couldn't do that to you because you mean something. You're not a trick. They are leaving. I didn't want you to leave. And that would happen. So I was just selfishly keeping you by my side. I liked it that way.”</p><p>Mikey looked like a child who wants to cry. And like the child who started stamping his feet because he didn't like something, Mikey attacked.</p><p>„Oh, you sacrifice yourself so much by not fucking friends” he said sarcastically. „But for Justin, you turn into a pathetic ass-kisser who goes to explain yourself to his mommy”</p><p>„I am pathetic ?!” He was no longer hiding his anger. Mikey and Justin called him Rage for a reason „I would never be ashamed of who I am! Like you. I was protecting someone who was important to me. You pretend to be straight. You even have a girlfriend. And for what?! For a stupid job! I'm not pathetic. You are, you fucking coward.”</p><p>„I don't have a girlfriend!”</p><p>„Well, she probably thinks otherwise. You’re treating her worse than a trick. You're an asshole. You fell lower than I’ve ever had. You are laughable.”</p><p>„Fuck you, Brian!”</p><p>Michael turned and ran away from him. Brian wouldn't be himself if he didn't have the last word.</p><p>„I said all of this because I'm on your side, you idiot! As a friend, you should be on my side! I need you just like you need me!</p><p>Mikey hesitated, but walked away anyway. Actually, he ran away.</p><p>Brian just sighed and entered the building. He chose the elevator over the stairs.</p><p>As he was in elevator, one memory struck him. Not his memory. Justin’s. Memory when Michael came to the blonde after Brian kicked him out of the house after he found out he knew about cancer. Mikey ... he saved their relationship. Brian had thought Justin had come back to the loft by himself, but… it turned out to be thanks to Michael.</p><p>In his memories, Mikey was wrong. They don't need an instruction manual for Brian, they need a fucking dictionary.</p><p>He knew that Michael was immature, childish and jealous ... he was a stereotype of a little brother whom he hates and ... loves despite everything.</p><p>Michael has always been himself. And Brian too. They had something in common. Maybe immaturity. Does not matter. They love each other despite their flaws. Best friend, brother who he didn't choose, Mikey just… was. Always close.</p><p>Brian didn't want to lose him, no matter how cruel they were to each other. If things are going to be better here ... Brian had to convince him.</p><p>Brian stepped into the loft with relief. He was so tired beause of confessions and fights. When he went to the bedroom, Justin was still sleeping.</p><p>No sorry…no regret…his own bullshit from the past. When Brian died, he regreted so many things! That’s why now he is living here. In this world…truly no any regrets!</p><p>„I hope you appreciate what I do for you, you stupid kid.”</p><p>He took off his clothes and lay down next to the boy. Brian fell asleep instantly.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Brian got his reward first thing in the morning.</p><p>He woke up with a giant erection and a warm tongue on the inside of his thigh. He opened his eyes and looked down. He was greeted by the sight of Justin between his legs.</p><p>„Good morning to you too” Justin licked him along the length of his cock. Brian moaned and grinned. „Very good mornin’”</p><p>The hot lips sucked him all in, and all thoughts fled from his mind. He tilted his head back and just enjoyed it. He slipped his hands into the boy's hair to control his rhythm.</p><p>Justin sucked on him like he had all the time in the world. As if he didn't have to come back to face his mother and Brian didn't have to go to work. Brian flexed his legs at the knees. A moan between his thighs confirmed Justin's approval of the new position.</p><p>Justin worked with his tongue masterfully. Blond head was moving up and down. When Justin needed a break, he would just lick him up or suck one of his balls. Brian was losing his mind for a good few minutes. Finally he groaned loudly and shoot his loan down his lover's throat. Justin swallowed everything.</p><p>„Good morning” Justin lay down next to him with a smug smile.</p><p>„I see you took care of your full protein breakfast.”</p><p>„Oh yes” he kissed him quickly on the lips and sighed. „Can I stay here? Forever?”</p><p>„You wish” Brian laughed softly „You have to go home. And you have school.”</p><p>„It’s Saturday.”</p><p>„So you have homework.”</p><p>Justin sighed again and looked up at the ceiling.</p><p>„I know… I'm just talking. I need to talk to my mom. Yesterday… I acted like a coward.”</p><p>„No, you didn’t. It was a defensive reflex. I know real cowards. You're fucking brave.”</p><p>Justin looked at him and pressed against his side.</p><p>„I don't care what she tells me to. I will never stop seeing you. We'll show her.”</p><p>The blond was too happy with his rebellion.</p><p>„Yeah, yeah ... we'll show her. Now shut up for a moment” Brian pushed the boy onto his back and lay down on him „It’s time for my breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>After a shower and a real breakfast, Brian drove Justin home. After mind-blowing kiss, Justin finally left and went to face his mother.</p><p>Brian drove straight to the newly formed Kinnetik. Everything was still under renovation there.</p><p>As he entered his new office, he was pleasantly surprised to see Ted.</p><p>„My CFO finally showed up. I was wondering if you are actually taking this job.”</p><p>„I do. I quit my job as soon as I realized you were taking this idea seriously.”</p><p>„As serious as possible.”</p><p>„How was yesterday?” Ted asked as Brian sat down behind his desk</p><p>„Boring and no fucking, which is a failure. How about you?”</p><p>„Brilliant. Now with you as the owner, it probably won't be any bad night there. And I was afraid that once you found someone, I wouldn't have anyone to hanging out with.”</p><p>Yes, Brian knew why Teddy liked to hang out with him.</p><p>„How much did you bet on how long I would like being 'taken'?”</p><p>At least Ted tried to be embarrassed.</p><p>„The deadline is over. The bets went up. How did you know?”</p><p>„Mikey” one word said it all.</p><p>„Yeah ... Listen, I wanted to apologize.”</p><p>„What the fuck for?” Brian raised his eyebrows, even though he was not interested in it. He looked at the papers Cynthia had brought. It was time to start interviews. And the opening party.</p><p>„For that day when I sent Michael instead of coming myself and working.”</p><p>Brian looked up.</p><p>„Why did you do that? Because let's make this clear, it was a shitty idea.”</p><p>„I couldn't come because ... Blake was discharged from the hospital that day.”</p><p>Ah, that explained a lot. Brian remembered that he shouldn't know that name.</p><p>„Blake who?”</p><p>„Guy in a coma ...”</p><p>„Oh yes. Your trick junkie. How is he, if I ask out of politeness?”</p><p>In previuos life, when Brian comitted suicide, Ted and Blake were back together and acted like a fucking newlyweds.</p><p>„Nobody visited him except me. When he woke up he was terrified. He said he couldn't handle this alone. I got him into rehab. I will look after him.”</p><p>„Okay… good luck with him. Because I understand that you two ...”</p><p>„Yes” Ted confirmed what was not said „Thanks ... you know… for that time. And that you didn't kill me and hired me anyway. And that you don't discourage me, or tell me to leave him ...</p><p>„Alright,alright” Brian raised his hand to stop him „Enough with these feelings or I will throw up. That's what friends are for. Now get to work.”</p><p>Ted looked like he had been hit in the head for a moment. Brian realized it was because he had outright called him a friend. Few seconds later, Ted just smiled and left.</p><p>„Let’s go with it” Brian said to himself. „It’s time to make some money."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Time for art show!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Year 2020 really is a nightmare. At least for me. I have only my books and writing :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„How long will she go on with these tirades?! I'm sick of it!”</p><p>Brian honestly barely paid attention to him. He has heard these queen outbursts a million times. Justin was coming to the loft every day after school, and when Brian came back the blond would start his queen moments. Justin was coming here when he could to avoid his mother. Brian gave him the key a while ago. He took it from Michael. It was a bit easier because they were fighting with each other. Obviously he got a few words from Debbie, but he didn't give a shit. Brian had other things on his mind.</p><p>Brian had almost all his attention on the computer screen. Specifically, the amount he currently had in his bank account. He smiled ominously. It's been over two weeks since he had a little conversation with Jennifer. Babylon was doing better than he thought. Probably because of ‘the change of owner party’. His old reputation hasn't faded away yet. The club paid for itself and for him very well. In Kinnetik, everything was going according to the plan. Quite a few clients followed him. His excellent memory knew what and how they wanted, and he improved it. Brian was getting new accounts with a masterful rate. Ted called him a advertising genius, not knowing that Brian was a bit cheating because of his super power.</p><p>He earned a lot and was still earning. The amount in his account confirmed this. Brian was already able to support 2 people. Him and Justin.</p><p>'Craig Taylor, I'm ready for a war'</p><p>He finally noticed what Justin was saying.</p><p>„I can't listen to her anymore! She keeps saying the same things!” he started to pretend Jenn's voice „He's too old for you. He entice you! And take advantage. What can he want from a child like you?! I accept who you are, but you must get away from that man. He has a bad influence on you. Your father needs to find out! He has the right! When will you tell him? If not you, I'll tell him. This is a serious matter. Yadda Yadda. Over and over again. Is she not bored with this?”</p><p>Brian watched Justin walk up and down only in his underwear for a moment. He himself was wearing only sweatpants. They had sex right away when Brian got home.</p><p>„She will not get bored” he said matter-of-factly, turning off the computer „Mothers never do, believe me. They talk and talk about their rationale until you either run away or agree. It won’t be over until you tell your father. Anyway ... do you want to tell him?” Brian finally touched on this topic. He was finally ready to kick Craig's ass.</p><p>„I have no choice!” Justin complained „She rushes me. If I don't, my mother will tell him. I don't know how ... when ...”</p><p>„Stop this drama or you will turn gray” Brian stood up and headed for the bedroom area. „What are you so afraid of?”</p><p>„That ... he would react ... worse than Mom. And she’s reacting better than I expected.” Justin said, following him.</p><p>„It can be different.” Brian chuckled softly, looking into the closet. He could feel the boy standing right behind him. „You have nothing to worry about. If you need to, you can always hide here.”</p><p>„Are you saying ... that I can move in?” Justin said without shame.</p><p>„I'm saying you can hide here!”</p><p>„For how long?”</p><p>„As long as you need ...</p><p>At that moment, Brian felt Justin almost jump on his back and embrace his neck.</p><p>„You so care about me!” playfullness in his voice was obvious. This and happiness.</p><p>„Get off!”</p><p>„You adore me!”</p><p>„Shut up!” Brian tried to stay annoyed, but the smile itself appeared on his lips.</p><p>„You love me soooo much!”</p><p>„Fuck you.” Brian finally stepped back and tossed Justin from his back onto the bed. He turned around with a menacing gleam in his eyes „Literally.”</p><p>He pressed the blonde to the bed with his whole body and began to place wet kisses on his neck.</p><p>„Brian ...” Justin groaned. „You never get enough, huh?”</p><p>„Sunshine, an important lesson.” Brian put his lips to Justin's ear and whispered „There’s no such thing as enough.”</p><p>„I think ... I will remember that.”</p><p>No foreplay, that was a hour ago. Brian quickly stripped them of that one piece of clothing they both wore, put on a condom, and got inside with one thrust. Justin was still loose after the last session.</p><p>Justin immediately wrapped his legs around him to pull him closer. Their moans and soft screams went on and on. Not long after orgasm, it was time-consuming to have another one. And at this job, Brian was a master. Every thrust hit the target. And he did not slow down. He fucked him harder and harder.</p><p>Their kisses and movements became more and more desperate.</p><p>„Brian… can’t anymore…” Justin gasped between loud groans. He wanted to touch himself a few times, but Brian was holding his wrists against the mattress.</p><p>„You can come, Sunshine ... but only thanks to my hard cock in your tight ass.”</p><p>Their lips were pressed together when Justin came. His muffled but clear scream aroused the man. Giving up control, Brian grabbed Justin's legs, tired after orgasm, and made three sharp thrusts that pushed him over the edge.</p><p>„Fuck!”</p><p>He fell next to the boy. They were both gasping for breath.</p><p>„Is it me ...” Justin said slowly, coming back to himself, „... or we’re doing this more and more often?”</p><p>„That’s because you are here all the time, even when I work here and always spend the night. What can two hot gay men do together anyway?”</p><p>The boy rolled over and lay on him.</p><p>„And let it stay that way. What we are doing today? Babylon as usual?”</p><p>Now, whenever Justin finished his homework, they would go to the club for the evening. Not only for fun. Brian combined work with pleasure. He saw everyone from the gang in there except Michael, who was clearly avoiding him. Brian was angry with him, so he didn't care, but he was a bit worried that David would be able to come around because of his absence at Michael's side.</p><p>„Not today” Brian replied, remembering what day it was. Normally Justin would be with Daphne right now, but this time he hardly left his side. „I want to visit Gus. Are you coming with me?”</p><p>„Of course” Justin jumped up enthusiastically. „I haven't seen him since he was born.”</p><p>After they showered and dressed, Brian secretly slipped Justin's sketchbook into his school book.</p><p>Today Lindsay should see his sketches. Maybe Brian wasn't a fan of the GLC ... but he wanted Justin to have his first art show like in the previous life.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Melanie opened door for them. Her surprised gaze was focused more on his arm around Justin's waist than on the boy himself. Obviously she wasn't expecting him here. Never.</p><p>„Hi” he said nonchalantly.</p><p>„Brian” Melanie said through her teeth. „I see you've come to see us ... AGAIN!”</p><p>Yes, Brian’ve been here more often than the last time, and Melanie was getting enough of him more and more, and made no secret of her dislike of his presence at her place.</p><p>„Oh yes… again!” He emphasized the last word sarcastically, smiling and pretending he didn't know what she meant „Mel, you remember Justin, don’t you?”</p><p>„Yes, I remember” she shook his hand in greeting „But I didn’t expect to see you ever again.”</p><p>„I actually expected the opposite.”  Justin said, returning her gesture.</p><p>Melanie stepped back so they could come in. Brian led Justin straight to the living room where they found Lindsay feeding Gus. She looked up as they entered and greeted both of them with a smile. Unlike her partner, she wasn't surprised or was hiding it well.</p><p>„Brian, hello. And you brought Justin, am I remember correct?”</p><p>„Yeah, I'm Justin.”</p><p>His and Justin's attention immediately after the greeting was focused on the baby in Lindsay's arms.</p><p>„My God, he grew up so much in a few weeks” Justin said, staring at Gus who Brian was picking up in his arms.</p><p>„He is my son, so he will be huge as Daddy. Everywhere.”</p><p>Brian heard Mel snort behind but of course he ignored it.</p><p>„Do you want something to drink? Coffee, tea?” Mel asked Justin, and she didn't even look at him. He must have really pissing her off.</p><p>Justin asked for coffee. Brian with Gus sat in the armchair, Lindsay stayed at the couch, and Justin sat down next to table on the floor.</p><p>„Get your books out” Brian said. „You've got homework.”</p><p>„But Brian ...”</p><p>„No discussion. You have an essay to write for tomorrow.”</p><p>At that moment, Melanie was back with the coffee. She managed to hear what he said.</p><p>„Are you his boyfriend or father? You definitely look like the latter.”</p><p>Brian gave her a furious look. He grabbed Gus by the hand to calm himself down. Age teasing was his weakness, and this woman knew it.</p><p>Melanie put her mug on the table and sat down on the couch next to her partner. She wasn't done with the spite. She had more and more of them every time he came.</p><p>„I’ve heard you had an argument with Michael. What did you do to him again?”</p><p>„Mel, cut it out” Lindsay told her, but Brian answered her anyway.</p><p>„I did nothing to him. He's the one who doesn't respect my life choices. He will come to his senses when he’s done with his fucking sulks.”</p><p>Melanie didn't have time to reply because Justin's bag had spilled things as he was pulling out his books. The boy made a sound of surprise when he saw what Brian had sneaked into his bag.</p><p>„How did my sketchbook get in here?” The blonde took it in his hand.</p><p>„Apparently you packed it in a hurry” Brian said innocently and glanced at Lindsay. The woman swallowed the hook.</p><p>„Are you drawing?” She asked, sincerely interested.</p><p>„A little…” he muttered, embarrassed.</p><p>„Nonsense” said Brian. „He draws and paints like a fucking Picasso. Brilliant.”</p><p>„You're exaggerating, Brian. I'm not that good, but I'm definitely fine. One day I'll be even better.”</p><p>„Can I see?” Lindsay asked, holding out her hand.</p><p>„Lindsay teaches art.” Brian said quickly as Mel opened her mouth. He couldn't help but forestall her and irritate her. The war was on.</p><p>Lindsay picked up a sketchbook and began flipping through Justin's work.</p><p>„It's impressive” she said. „You really do have talent. When did you start drawing?”</p><p>„My mom bought me crayons when I was in the cradle.”</p><p>„They're really ... oh, what's this?” She smiled as she pulled out the naked portrait of Brian he had posed for.</p><p>„Circumcised, I knew it.” Melanie said, looking at the drawing.</p><p>„One drawing and my neck hurt for days” Brian complained, though it was actually a good memory.</p><p>„You posed for Justin?” Lindsay was surprised this time. But she laughed aloud when she saw the next drawing. „But you didn't know about this one, I’m sure..”</p><p>„Don't show this to him!” Justin called, but he was too late.</p><p>Brian was surprised to see another portrait of him sleeping. It wasn't erotic like the one in his past life. It focused more on the beauty and features of the man. And that was not all. Rest of the drawings also featured Brian. Not only how he slept, but how he just rested and how he worked. Justin was even so inattentive that he left a piece of paper, or rather papers with Brian’s name written everywhere.</p><p>„I'm going to die.” Justin banged his head against the table.</p><p>It took Brian a moment to think what to say. Last time he was an asshole and only earn one drawing from hiding. It was enough to be a little nicer and Justin's talent and love raged.</p><p>„I would ask when you did it, but the answer is obvious. As I said, he has talent. I look even better than in real, although it would seem impossible.</p><p>Melanie snorted again, and Lindsay took the sketchbook from Brian's eyes and thought aloud.</p><p>„Brian is right. You have talent, these are amazing. We organize an exhibition at GLC. Maybe you would be interested?”</p><p>„What's the GLC?”</p><p>„Gay Lesbian Center. A community of queers who can't get laid. Agree, you'll be a breeze there. Finally, some taste.” Brian sighed, gently rocking Gus who was beginning to dozes off despite everyone talking.</p><p>„If I agree ... will you come too?”</p><p>Brian looked up to see hopeful blue eyes.</p><p>„Why not.”</p><p>He was rewarded with a Sunshine smile. Brian glanced at the women on the couch. They were both shocked that he agreed so easily.</p><p>'Oh, for God's sake, they might get used to it now'</p><p>„So it's settled. Justin has his first exhibition. You should invite Daphne. And your mother.”</p><p>„My mother?” Justin looked at him as if he was crazy. „I'm doing my best to avoid her.There's no option for me to even tell her about the art show.”</p><p>„This is your first success, she should be there. And I think I'd better meet her officially there than if she still remembered me as the guy her son wanted to suck off in front of her.”</p><p>„WHAT?!” The women cried out at once.</p><p>„Ah, haven't you heard about that?” Brian said, suddenly extremely proud of something „It's a funny story. I'll tell you, and you Justin, do your homework.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Brian did not interfere with the course of events until the GLC show. This time he was on time, no effective late arrival. He even wore the same sexy clothes as before. Everything looked like the last time. Almost.</p><p>As soon as Brian entered, his eyes found Justin. He stood next to his drawings with Daphne and Jennifer. Brian looked quickly around the room. He easily located Lindsay, Melanie, and Gus. And even faster Debbie with Michael. At the sight of him, Mikey quickly looked away and stuck to his mother's back.</p><p>Brian felt a little relieved. He was concerned that David might be coming out of nowhere because he was not with Michael. Fortunately, he was nowhere to be found. Michael was only with Deb.</p><p>Ted hadn't been here before, but this time he was, which surprised him a little. He was standing with Emmett. It was only when he started to head towards Justin and realized that the boys were watching him that he realized that they had come to watch him and gossip about him and his insanity again. Let them look, he didn't give a shit.</p><p>„Sunshine” he said instead of greeting.</p><p>„Brian!” Justin, as usual, reacted with euphoria at the sight of him and jumped into his arms. Man, some attention and he sticks like Velcro „You're on time!”</p><p>„I told you.”</p><p>„You remember Daphne” he pointed at his friend, who waved at him from behind Jennifer's back. He returned the gesture „And this is my mom” said Justin, a little less enthusiastic and more nervous.</p><p>Brian and Jennifer made eye contact. The two made a silent agreement to pretend it was their first meeting… well, the second actually.</p><p>„Nice to meet you, Mrs. Taylor” he extended his hand in greeting. Jennifer responded automatically.</p><p>„I would like to say the same but I can’t.”</p><p>„Mom, please!”</p><p>„Never mind, Justin.” Brian ignored the woman's hint. He expected this.</p><p>He focused on Justin's work. He checked that they were the same drawings as the previous time. Mostly, but this time there were three portraits of Brian. He noticed that Justin chose the ones that were the best. As if instead of boasting about his talent, he preferred to boast that he had forced the Stud of Liberty Avenue into monogamy. Which is actually a great achievement.</p><p>„Who is this guy you keep drawing?” He asked, placing a hand on Justin's shoulder.</p><p>„If you don't know, then I'm doing it wrong.”</p><p>They talked for a while about mundane matters, but mostly the three of them. Jennifer stood to the side, silently studying her son's drawings. Her attention was by far most focused on the portraits of Brian. Her eyesight was unreadable. Brian only hoped the drawings didn't get her to talk to Craig like last time. No, rather not. She was too calm.</p><p>Brian knew he was being watched. Emmett and Ted looked at him like they were watching a good movie. The only thing missing was popcorn. They probably had fun that Brian Kinney was showing manners in front of his mother-in-law (so he was crazy again).</p><p>Debbie and Michael, on the other hand, looked like they were having a tug of war. Deb tried to draw her son to him and Michael tried to stay as far away from him as possible. He was hoping Mikey would win. He wished his friend would stay away today. He wasn't ready to make up with him anyway.</p><p>Lindsay then approached them, with Gus in her arms. But Melanie wasn't by her side. He pissed her off too much this time? Will it hasten conflict between women? The thought did not bother him. He already had a plan for it.</p><p>„Hello Brian, Justin. You’re Justin's mom? You must be very proud of your son. He has enormous talent.”</p><p>„Oh, I am proud” Jennifer answered politely. „And you are…?”</p><p>„Lindsay Peterson” she introduced herself and handed the baby gently to Brian, who was already reaching out „Gus, say hello to Daddy.”</p><p>„It's your ...” Jennifer paused, realizing she had almost blurted their secret„You have a son, Mr. Kinney?”</p><p>„Yes” he made his son more comfortable in his arms „I was a sperm donor for my friend and her partner.”</p><p>„It's too small word” Lindsay could now shake Jennifer's hand. „Brian gave us Gus, and that's the greatest gift possible. Too bad Melanie doesn't get that.”</p><p>Only Brian heard the last sentence. It was said practically under her breath. His guesses were confirmed.</p><p>The rest of the exhibition was quiet. It was downright boring. Debbie was left alone and was talking to Jennifer. Michael has disappeared somewhere. Emmett and Ted got bored of gossiping about him because they looked like they were arguing about something, but he didn't care. Brian stuck with Justin and Daphne. He only slipped out once, to buy Justin’s drawings of himself.</p><p>„One person bought all your portraits” Justin said when that stupid show was finally over.</p><p>„I must have caught someone's eye.”</p><p>„You've caught the eye of every gay guy in this room.”</p><p>„That's the norm. Besides, because of your art, they knew my size.”</p><p>„I bet, some not because of art, but thanks to memories.”</p><p>„It's possible.”</p><p>Justin asked him to meet with him later. He claimed to have been neglecting Daphne recently and would like to stay with her for a while. Brian didn't mind. He had to visit Babylon anyway, but on business matters.</p><p>The art show at GLC was a big, fucking success.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Brian went to the club on foot. Mainly because he had too much free time. He was meeting with Justin later. He had a fight with Michael, and he preferred to avoid the rest of the gang.</p><p>„When a man is not tricking, there is nothing to do with free time.”</p><p>Of course, at Babylon, a few hot stuff hit on him. He had no practice in dismissing them, but he manager to do it. He had done a work in an hour and was on his way home now.</p><p>Out of boredom, Brian looked around and checked out the guys he passed. Just because he doesn't touch doesn't mean he can't look. He found some really interesting sights. Only one sight made his blood run cold.</p><p>Brian stopped short when he saw the two women across the street. It was Debbie and Jennifer entering the bar.</p><p>„Oh no ... another complication. Damn it! Buddy, why is everything against me?”</p><p>Brian did not hesitate and ran quickly across the street. He already predicted the worst. Jennifer has been scolding Justin over and over again lately. If she brings this up with Debbie now ... and she tells her the truth ... Jennifer might start planning his murder in earnest. He would never convince her if she listened to Debbie about how big an asshole he was.</p><p>He followed them into the bar and quickly located them. Brian got as close to them as possible. He managed to hide at the table, against the wall. It was separated from them only by a half wall. He could hear them now, but not see them. The plan was to cut them off as soon as Deb starts pouring mud on him and pretend accidental meeting. Or whatever. Just improvise. Suddenly Brian was glad to have plenty of time.</p><p>He began to listen carefully to what they said.</p><p>„I don't know what to think about it.” it was Jennifer's voice „I still think about their age.”</p><p>He was right. Recently everyone has only talked about him and his blonde.</p><p>„Honey, remember yourself at his age. When did you start?”</p><p>„16” she replied, resigned.</p><p>„Better, 15.”</p><p>Brian almost groaned in mental pain. He REALLY didn't need to know that! He felt sick. Fucking straight sex.</p><p>„So you see…” Debbie said again, „… he started later than us.”</p><p>„But I didn't go out with a 30-year-old man.”</p><p>Brian scream soundlessly  "29"!</p><p>„His life, his choice.”</p><p>„Tell me, what is this Brian Kinney like? You know him better than me and my son, don't you?”</p><p>It was this moment. Brian was getting ready to get up and interrupt them. However, what he heard was not what he expected.</p><p>„Yes, I've known him since he was a brat. However, your question is not that easy at all.”</p><p>„Why?”</p><p>„You ask what he was like before or what he is like now?”</p><p>It's good that Brian was sitting, because his legs would probably fail him.</p><p>„And that's the difference?” Jennifer asked.</p><p>„Gigantic! I swear sometimes I feel like I'm in The fucking Twilight Zone.”</p><p>The Twilight Zone? Debbie had no idea how close she was to the truth.</p><p>„Explain, because I don't understand.”</p><p>„Brian Kinney used to be like a rock. He never change. Nothing mattered in his life except finding another hot ass to fuck. I knew from the beginning that this boy meant trouble. I was afraid if he would become friends with my son, or whether he would have a bad influence on him. However, he had a hard time at home and I felt sorry for him. Although, I quickly started to love him like a second son. His life was simple. Work and sex. And sex he got everywhere he went. Brian played at clubs every day, went crazy, drank and fucked. For years he did just that. He was an asshole. He acted as if he didn't care about anyone in the world except himself. Merciless to everyone. But everyone loved him, even though he could be cruel.”</p><p>„And what has changed?”</p><p>Brian waited and found his heart beating faster.</p><p>„One day he came to Diner for breakfast. He looked the same, but his eyesight was different. Like a man who doesn't hide who he is. Like a man who has been through a lot. Nobody knows what happened to him overnight, but he was and was not himself at the same time. It was that night that his son was born and he met your Justin. I swear, I almost had a fucking heart attack when he told me he and the seventeen-year-old boy had a monogamous relationship. I would sooner expect the end of the world. Or that my brother will turn straight. Shock is an understatement.”</p><p>„So it's not because of Justin and the baby he changed?”</p><p>„I do not think so. I did a little investigation and I think something happened the day before. And in my opinion, Brian has not changed at all. At least not really. He's still our asshole, but ...”</p><p>„But ...”</p><p>„Brian wouldn't agree with me, but his biggest organ is actually the heart. It's always been like this, which is why people are drawn to him. Only, unfortunately, the bigger heart means the greater susceptibility to wounds. Brian discovered this in his home too soon and shut his heart to the world. Something opened it that night. Brian Kinney is no longer hiding, I can say that with a clear conscience.”</p><p>There was a pause, then Debbie spoke again.</p><p>„Even when he acted like a playboy, he never made promises he couldn't keep. In this matter, and then and now, you can count on him. It was one of his very few virtues. Therefore, if he promised Justin a relationship, he meant it. You can trust him.”</p><p>Brian was shocked. He no longer knew which rumors about him were worse. Whether he's crazy or that his heart is bigger than a cock. Damn Debbie, his cock is the biggest! No other answer is an option.</p><p>But… what she said to Jennifer… he might has to thank her. After all, not on purpose, but she helped him nonetheless.</p><p>„I'm not sure… at least that's what you say… you know he came to see me?”</p><p>„Seriously?” She sounded genuinely surprised „What for?”</p><p>„He said he gonna charm me ... and that he loves Justin.”</p><p>At this point, Debbie made a strange noise, as if she was choking.</p><p>„Oh, fucking hell ...” she choked when he stopped coughing. „Nothing will surprise me anymore. I swear it. The asshole has made sure that nothing in my life will ever surprise me again!”</p><p>Brian thought he had enough. There was no danger. And if he eavesdropped even longer, he'd get ulcers from that shit.</p><p>He slipped out of the bar unnoticed by both women.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>As Brian made his way up the stairs to the loft, he intended to forget all the conversation he had overheard. It was better for his health, both mentally and physically. He knew that with his great memory it was impossible, but he was going to try anyway.</p><p>„Justin!” he shout, when he was in the threshold of his apartment „Are you here?”</p><p>Silence answered him. Weird, Justin should be here by now.</p><p>„I hope you're naked on the bed and with your ass up!”</p><p>But Justin wasn't in the bedroom. Only Brian was in the loft.</p><p>That was odd. Justin was usually on time. And often ahead of time. Brian looked around as if for a clue and saw that there was a piece of paper on the kitchen counter. He got a bad feeling almost immediately.</p><p>When he took the note in his hand and began to read, his worst fears were confirmed. The content was like this.</p><p>
  <em>Brian, I thought about a few things today while talking with Daphne. It made me realize how important today's moment was for me. The one where mom met you and Gus. I was angry with her, but also proud. You'll probably call me a stupid twat, but that was important to me. I realized that I was a bit unfair to my mother. I'm making her lie to Dad. I imagined involuntarily introducing you to my father, and I couldn't get the vision out of my head. I wish it would come true. I love my father, and I think my mother is right when she says he deserves the truth. The truth about me. About us. And so my mother didn't give me much time and I think I understand why. I decided to tell him. Even today. As soon as possible. So I won’t freak out. Forgive me for canceling our plans, but I have to. For myself, mom and dad. And you. I don't want to hide you from anyone anymore. I hope to introduce you two soon too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kisses</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Justin</em>
</p><p>Brian froze for a good 10 seconds. He summed up the situation. Justin is now coming out to his father. He tells him, he has a boyfriend 12 years older than him. Craig is a motherfucker and a homophobe. Jennifer is not at home. Justin and Craig are alone or with Molly.</p><p>Only one thing could be said.</p><p>„Now you’ve gotta be fucking kidding me!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You know I never answer to the comments but that's only because I never know what to say. That would be too empty always writing "Thank you" or something like that. But I want ou know that I read every comment and I am thankful for each simple one. Thank you ver much for reading this.<br/>To the next time &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Shitty parents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's a first time I had Beta :D kitkatbyte &lt;3 Thank you so much for your help!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After reading the note, Brian realized like never before what Justin had in mind in his past life when he said that Brian must always be in control, be on top.  It was true, he liked to have everything under control.  And since he woke up here he felt so much on top like never before.  Brian knew the course of events; he knew more than anyone. He could change the course of events like he wanted, not only in his life, but in the lives of others. Brian had the power, and he loved it.  He liked that he could control the future.</p><p>And yet, it wasn’t so easy.  The more he changed, the more unexpected things appeared.  It seemed that Brian couldn’t control all events as he wanted, and that pissed him off a lot.</p><p>„What the fuck now? Justin, damn you, brat.”</p><p>What infuriated him the most was the realization that he couldn't get involved.  Dealing with Craig wasn't just his fight; it was primarily Justin's fight.  The boy had to face his father and see for himself what kind of man Craig Taylor really is.  There was no other way. Justin loved his father, and to stop deluding himself, to stop hoping... he had to find out for himself.</p><p>Yet Brian couldn't come to terms with it that easily.  With Justin's memories, he knew everything.  He felt everything.  He felt Justin's pain when his father hit him, a pain that was so much stronger in his heart than the physical pain.</p><p>“No!” Brian said to himself, “Justin's strong, trust him.  He can do it.”</p><p>‘Of course Justin can handle it.  The kid has balls.  But still, they are alone with Molly.  Fuck it! If only Jennifer was home…’</p><p>“Of course!” An idea hit him.  “Jennifer! I can fucking do so much.”</p><p>Brian grabbed the note and stormed out of the apartment.  He jumped several stairs at a time until he finally burst outside and ran to his car.</p><p>There was no time for walking anymore.  He started the engine and drove away.  A few minutes of reckless driving later, he parked in front of the bar where he had overheard Debbie's conversation with Jennifer.</p><p>Brian ran into the bar and his eyes went straight to the place where the two women had sat earlier.  At first he was deeply disappointed when he didn’t notice them.  He already thought he was too late and the women had left, but luckily he spotted them at the counter.  They were paying for their orders.  Brian arrived at the last minute before they left.</p><p>“Just in time.”</p><p>He ran quickly over and grabbed Jennifer's arm.</p><p>“What the...” Jennifer turned quickly, her eyes widening, recognizing him.  “Brian?”</p><p>He ignored the fact that she called him by his first name.  He took the note out of his pocket.</p><p>“You got what you wanted.  Justin is coming out to your husband.”  Brian gave her a note that she instinctively took.  As she read, he added, “You should be somewhere else now.”</p><p>“Yes, you're right.”  She returned the note automatically.  Her attention was already elsewhere.  He saw that she panicked as much as he did earlier. “Sorry, Debbie. I need to go back.”</p><p>“Give you a ride?” Brian asked as she passed by.</p><p>“No, thank you.  I have a car.”  She paused for a moment and looked at him. Jennifer opened and closed her mouth, not knowing what to say.</p><p>“Just go. Take care of your son.”</p><p>She nodded and ran out of the bar.  Brian was about to take a deep breath when someone slapped him on the shoulder.</p><p>“Hey, I'm here too.  How did you know where she was?”</p><p>“I saw you guys come in here about an hour ago.”</p><p>“Aha...” Deb just stared at him until he felt uncomfortable.</p><p>“Hit on someone else.  You can't turn me straight, you're too old.”</p><p>“Shut up, asshole.”</p><p>“When you say, ‘asshole’ I hear, ‘my beloved son.’”</p><p>“You bet.”  Debbie kissed him on the cheek, which he didn't expect at all.</p><p>“What the fuck was that for?!” He asked, as if she had punched him, not kissed him.</p><p>“You know very well, lover boy.”  Debbie winked at him.</p><p>“Don't you dare call me that.  Disgusting.”</p><p>Brian left the bar with her.  He sighed, pissed off that this was all he could do.  He decided to go home and get some work to keep his mind occupied.  He didn't want to think about what was happening at the Taylor house right now.</p><p>'Fight, Sunshine.  This time you are not alone.’</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jennifer knew it was bad before she even got home.  From the yard, she heard screams and raised male voices.  She ran inside as quickly as possible.  Molly was sitting on the stairs in the hallway, crying.  The little girl was terrified.  Jennifer was by her daughter’s side in a second.</p><p>“Darling, what happened?”</p><p>“Dad’s yelling at Justin. He never... like that… I'm scared...”</p><p>“It will be okay, sweetheart.”  She kissed her daughter on the forehead.  “Go to your room and close the door.  I’m gonna calm them down.  Don't be afraid, you're safe.”</p><p>Having made sure Molly was safe, Jennifer went immediately to the living room, from where the screams could still be heard.  She burst into the room at the perfect time to see the worst scene of her life.</p><p>Craig raised his hand and slapped Justin in the face so hard that the boy fell on the carpet.</p><p>“JUSTIN!” Jennifer rushed to the floor towards her son.  She immediately checked his face to make sure he was alright.  His lip was swollen, but his teeth were undamaged.  “Craig, what the hell are you doing?!”</p><p>“You know what he told me?!  What he said, right to my face?!”</p><p>“That he’s gay and that he has a boyfriend.  Does this justify beating your own child?” She focused on her son.  “Are you okay, honey?”</p><p>“Just a scratch, it's okay.”</p><p>Jennifer helped him to stand up before focusing on her husband again.</p><p>“You knew about it?!” Craig shouted.  “You knew and did nothing?!”</p><p>“What was I supposed to do?”</p><p>“Call the police! Some child molester was touching our child!”</p><p>“He didn't molest me.”  Justin raised his voice. “And I'm not a child.”  He looked at his mother and could see that Jennifer believed him.  Justin stood proud, strong, confident.  For a moment he became a man in her eyes.  Justin looked at his father again and said a little more calmly, “I love him.  More than anything else in my life.  That’s all I want.  Just to be with him.”</p><p>Jennifer let out a shocked gasp.  Not because of his confession.  But because Brian Kinney had told her something almost identical recently.</p><p>“I don't want to hear any of this!”</p><p>“Sorry, but you will.”  Justin replied sternly, still confronting his father.  “I'm gay.  I have always been and always will. Do what you want, hit as much as you want, but I'll remain your faggot son.  A fag in love with a great guy.  I love being with him.  I love the feeling of being filled when he fucks me.  I love giving him head and feeling him in my throat...”</p><p>“STOP! FUCKING STOP!” Craig screamed, making the walls shake. „I'm calling the police. Arrest the son of a bitch!”</p><p>Justin jumped up to protest, but to his surprise, his mother beat him to it.</p><p>“You're not calling anywhere!” Jennifer blocked his way.  “You need to calm down.”</p><p>“Calm down? Can you hear yourself? Do you have the nerve to defend that monster who hurts our son?”</p><p>It was Brian who had sent her here.  If it weren't for him, she would be having coffee at Debbie's.  She owed him something.</p><p>“You have to calm down because Molly is terrified by your screaming.  Take it easy, we'll talk.  Justin, leave us alone.”</p><p>After what she had seen, she wanted to put some distance between Craig and Justin.</p><p>Justin nodded and ran out of the living room.  Jennifer thought he would go to his room, but instead of footsteps on the stairs, she heard the front door slam shut.  Justin had left the house.</p><p>“Shit... come back now!” Craig started to go after him, but Jennifer stopped him again.</p><p>“Craig, leave him alone.  He's safe, he'll be fine.  Let's talk calmly.”</p><p>She knew Justin wasn't running to Daphne.  He was running to someone else.</p><p>‘Brian Kinney,’ Jenn thought, ‘If what you said is true, prove it now.’</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Brian had been trying so hard not to think about how Justin was doing that he had overworked.  For probably the first time in his life (this and the previous one), he had fallen asleep on his desk.</p><p>He was roused when someone touched his shoulder. Groggily, he realized he must have fallen asleep.</p><p>“I hate…” Brian would feel better if he drank.  “What ...”</p><p>He opened his eyes and saw who had woken him up.</p><p>“Brian, you can't sleep here.” Justin said, “You're gonna be stiff in the morning.”</p><p>“Justin?” Brian stifled a yawn and looked up from the desk.  In fact, his neck hurt.  “I thought you wouldn't come tonight...”  He broke off abruptly as he looked at the boy's face.  All the sleepiness disappeared for a moment.  Brian quickly stood up and took the blonde's face gently to look at it. “Your father did this to you?”</p><p>Justin looked down, confirming his suspicions.  Craig did it again.  Brian felt a red fury.</p><p>“Nothing to talk about,” shrugged the blond.  “He’s a little angry, but it will be fine.  Mom is talking to him.”</p><p>It wouldn’t be fine, Brian knew, but he didn't tell Justin that.</p><p>“It's been a long day” he said, agreeing quietly not to talk about it.  “Let's go to bed.”</p><p>Justin just nodded and followed him.</p><p>They stripped down to their underwear and, thinking about nothing else, lay down next to each other.  Brian was getting ready, knowing Justin liked to sleep snuggled against him, but the boy didn't come any closer.  He lay at his side, keeping his distance, as if he was afraid to come closer.</p><p>Brian remembered his former life, and he didn't like it.</p><p>“What is it?” He asked directly.</p><p>“Nothing.  I…” Justin looked at him.  Brian saw the sadness in the blue eyes.  “I need you, Brian.”</p><p>He didn't answer for several seconds, then spoke softly.</p><p>“You're wrong, you don't need anyone.”  He saw Justin flinch at these words, and continued.  “I think... it’s me who needs you.”</p><p>The boy looked surprised, but immediately relaxed.  He moved closer and snuggled up to Brian, as usual in this world.</p><p>“Let's just say that we need each other.”</p><p>“Good compromise.”</p><p>He fell asleep again, this time much calmer, having his lover next to him.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>In the morning Justin acted as if nothing had happened, as if he was relaxed.  But Brian knew better.  With memories of the boy in his head, he knew the pain he was going through.  Justin went to school and Brian to Kinnetik.  He had an important meeting today.</p><p>Everything went as planned and Brian got another account.  He’d been slowly expanding his staff to include the people he wanted.  The time had also come to organize a show-off event.  That's what he was meeting with Ted and Cynthia about in his office.</p><p>They agreed on most of the event details.  Brian just had to mention one extremely important point for him. It was about the music.</p><p>“No violins!”</p><p>Cynthia and Ted looked at him, surprised at the fury in his voice.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I hate violin music!”</p><p>How he uttered the word "hate" left no doubt.  Teddy shuddered in fear of him.</p><p>Once they were done, Cynthia went back to work, but for some reason Ted stayed.</p><p>“Something’s not clear?” Brian asked.</p><p>“No, just…” Ted said hesitantly, “… It's the guest list.”</p><p>“What about it?”</p><p>“You invited Michael.”</p><p>“What's strange about that?”</p><p>“I thought you two were fighting.  At least Michael doesn't even want to hear about you.”</p><p>“And what am I, a dyke, to be sulking forever? Mikey is Mikey, he'll come around.”</p><p>“Good you think so.  Because I had the impression that our gang was falling apart.”</p><p>This was not what Brian expected.  He raised his eyebrows in surprise.</p><p>“And why is that?”</p><p>“Well… you and Michael.  Then me and Emmett…” he winced at the mere mention.</p><p>Brian remembered the two of them arguing at the GLC art show.</p><p>“And what happened with you two?” Brian asked.  “Not that I care, but if you start yelling at each other at a party...”</p><p>“No, well...” Ted looked away.  “It's nothing like that.  I inadvertently told him that I had paid for Blake's treatment, and... he wasn't thrilled. I barely know Blake, I'm not sure we're together, and yet… well, Em thinks I'm a moron.”</p><p>“I thought so before, so nothing has changed.”  Brian thought for a moment, then added, “Listen, I pay you.  It hasn’t been long, but you'd better remember that.  You’ll earn even more next year.  And as long as you're doing your job, I really don't give a shit about what you spend your salary on.  Whether it's for fun, saving children in Africa, or rehab for Blake the Trick or Husband.  Do what you want.  And you and Emmett are like an old married couple.  You’ll be like two birds singing together soon again.</p><p>Ted chuckled.  “You're really out of your mind.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, give it up.  This topic is no longer trendy.  Now go to work.”</p><p>Ted left his office with a smile on his face.</p><p>Brian got back to work.  By working on projects that he remembered from his past life, he could divide his attention.  He could work on autopilot and let his mind go elsewhere.  Due to the fact that many things had gotten out of hand lately, he decided to try harder.  He analyzed his and Justin's memories with more attention.</p><p>Brian wondered if Justin was getting his nipple pierced again.  He doubted it was going to happen.  Then, Justin did it in hope that he would impress him and get his attention.  There was no such need in this world, since Brian was paying more attention to him than ever.  It would be better if the blond didn't do it.  Hobbs would then have nothing to pick on and there would be no fight.  Unless the piercing was just an excuse, then there could still be a problem...</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by the phone.  Brian shook his head and picked up.</p><p>“What's up, Cynthia?”</p><p>“Someone really wants to talk with you.  He doesn't want to introduce himself.  I tried to shake him off, but this is the fourth time he’s called.”</p><p>Brian hadn't expected something like this again.</p><p>“Send the call through.  I'll see what he wants.”</p><p>She did it.  After a few seconds, Brian heard someone breathing on the phone.</p><p>“This is Brian Kinney.  What can I help you with?”</p><p>The caller didn’t speak.  The silence dragged on.  Brian sighed, not wanting to play such silly games.</p><p>“Who is it?” He tried again, but still got no answer.  If he hadn’t heard the breathing, he would have been sure the caller had hung up.</p><p>He tried something else.  Brian started up super memory again.  Did anything like this happen in those days? Or at least something similar.  Any clue there?</p><p>His eyes widened as he remembered that incident in detail.  Michael came to the loft to brag about David... the phone rang and Brian thought it was a trick he had a sex meeting with... but then it turned out that it wasn't him.  Soon after, someone bashed into his car.  He was sure it was Craig now, after comparing his and Justin's memories.</p><p>By simple deduction, he came to the answer.  Brian smiled almost ominously.  This time Craig found him through Kinnetik.  Not bad.</p><p>“Am I talking to my father-in-law?” Someone on the other side gasped.  Brian already knew he was right.  “Wow, I guessed.  What an honor.”</p><p>“You sick ...”</p><p>“I'd talk longer with you, but I have plans to fuck your son on my desk.  I have to satisfy him every day because he is so insatiable.  Work is calling.”</p><p>He hung up quickly before Craig could say the full sentence.</p><p>Brian sighed again and shook his head.</p><p>“When will I get rid of these suicidal impulses?”</p><p>Brian went back to work, leaving the incident behind.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Babylon's loud music was what he needed that night.  Brian was mentally preparing himself for one of the hardest tasks he had to do in this world.  He put it off as long as possible, even trying not to think about it at all.  Unfortunately, it was time.</p><p>What he didn't know was that tonight was going to be even worse than he had expected.</p><p>But so far, it had been fine.   Brian was standing at the bar with Justin at his left, and Ted and Emmett by his right. They had apparently made up or dropped the ‘Blake’ subject.  Only Michael was missing.  Brian was missing him.  It was strange that Mikey hadn't come running to him yet, like a good puppy.  He hoped David didn't suddenly show up.</p><p>They’d had a few dances; now Brian was splitting his time between sipping Beam and making out with Justin.  Emmett was checking out two guys on the dance floor, so Ted started talking.</p><p>“You've barely bought the club and your competition is already showing up.”</p><p>“What the fuck are you talking about?” Brian ran his hand slowly along Justin's back, further and further down.</p><p>“Sap opened a new club.  Probably for the money you paid him.”</p><p>Brian focused his efforts to keep Justin's memories away from his mind.  He didn't need extra fury now.</p><p>“I don't give a shit.  At least he took his dirty hands off my playground.”  But he couldn't quite get rid of the hate in his voice.</p><p>Brian knew a great way to calm down, just for a moment.  Brian looked at Justin, then at the Backroom door, then back at Justin.</p><p>“My Babylon will always be better than this motherfucker.  Now forgive me.  Time to play.”</p><p>They made their way, holding hands, into the Backroom.</p><p>“Here's your answer to everything, huh?” Justin asked, smiling.  “I can see you're pissed off for some reason.”</p><p>“First, you mind? Second, you gonna help me let off some steam?”</p><p>“First, fuck no.  Second, I am happy to serve.”</p><p>They walked between men involved in various sexual acts, and Brian noticed that Justin was no longer a bit intimidated, embarrassed or overwhelmed here.   He’d corrupted the kid quickly.  Good thing, too.</p><p>They were both half erect when they found an empty corner, thanks to all of the appetizing views.</p><p>“Enjoy the moves, huh?” Brian asked, unbuttoning the boy's pants.</p><p>“I learned from a master.” Justin smirked and then turned to face the wall.</p><p>No kissing or foreplay.  Brian needed to fuck something to deal with what lay ahead.  He pulled his pants down to his knees and put on a condom.</p><p>A few minutes later, Brian was fucking his guy like there was no tomorrow.  He groaned as he pumped in and out roughly for a few minutes.  He needed it so badly.  Brian opened his eyes to see it was Justin he was fucking, not a random trick.  Yes… everything was in place.</p><p>But he wasn't quite that selfish.  Feeling the coming orgasm, he took one hand from the blonde's hip and started pumping Justin's cock.  Their moans were lost among the rest, increasing the excitement.</p><p>Justin came first, right on his arm.  Brian needed a few more thrusts to reach the climax.  He groaned loudly, pleased. </p><p>As he slipped out of Justin and buttoned his pants, the boy asked him with concern, gasping for breath, “Are you better now, old man?”</p><p>“Where did you get the idea that I felt bad?”</p><p>“You were acting like something bit your ass.”  Justin said, zipping up his own pants.</p><p>“I don't remember you biting my ass, but if you want, feel free to.”</p><p>“Shut up.” He hit him lightly on the shoulder.  But as they were leaving, neither of them looked at the men around them.  “Brian, seriously, did something happen today?”</p><p>‘No, it's yet to happen,' Brian thought. But he couldn't say anything about it because Justin thought what he was going to do today had already been done.</p><p>“Nothing serious.  It's just… it's been a tough day.”  Or it will be, but he didn't add it.</p><p>They walked out of the Backroom onto the dance floor.  Ted was no longer seen at the bar, and Emmett was just passing them with the two guys he'd been watching before, to the Backroom, of course.</p><p>“Maybe I'll stay with you tonight?” Justin suggested. “I don't have to go home.”</p><p>“You need to. Go home for the night.  Your mother will be glad you did, and your father will calm down.”</p><p>A few nights apart meant nothing now. Brian was hoping Justin would be living with him at this time next week.  Then he could keep an eye on him.</p><p>“Okay...” But Justin didn't seem completely satisfied.  He probably preferred to stay with him. “I'll see you tomorrow.  Maybe you'll feel better.”</p><p>It was quite a long goodbye because they were making out against the wall for a good 15 minutes.  In the end, it was Justin who had to stop or they would go to the Backroom for a second round.  Brian watched the blond leave the club with a certain sadness.  Officially, the good part of the evening was over.  Time for a nightmare.</p><p>Brian returned to the bar and turned to the bartender.</p><p>“Give me one more.”</p><p>He couldn’t take it sober.  He’d be driving tonight, but he just might not be able to do it without alcohol.  He needed more of that courage serum.</p><p>There were hundreds of people in the club.  Lots of half-naked men danced to the song Forever Young, but Brian felt like he was completely alone with his thoughts.  He sipped his poison slowly as his head pondered the next unknowns.</p><p>For example, Brian was a little curious if the world he once lived in still existed and whether life went on there. He might have asked Buddy, but he didn't seem to want to know. If that was the case, probably Justin's paintings finally started to sell.  The media probably made it a big story.  After all, it's such a beautiful media drama.  The underappreciated and poor artist dies in an accident, and on the same day his male lover commits suicide, unable to live without him.   Beautiful material for a sensation.</p><p>He put down the empty glass and sighed. He was getting ready to leave when suddenly someone appeared next to him. Brian looked up, expecting some guy to just hit on him, but when he saw the man's face, his anger was once again in full power.  And he had just calmed down!</p><p>Kip Thomas stood beside him, with a smile worthy of the best ass kisser.</p><p>“Mr. Brian Kinney, right? Do you remember me? We worked at the same company before you quit.”</p><p>Oh, Brian remembered well.  He remembered well what that asshole had done to him.  And he knew what Justin had done to save his ass.  He really wanted to punch his fist right onto that smiling face.  With great difficulty he restrained himself.</p><p>“Yes... I remember,” he said through gritted teeth, recreating in his head the fantasy of beating this guy in the face until he passed out.</p><p>“I heard about Kinnetik.”  Kip came a little closer, and Brian narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“I'm better as my own boss.”</p><p>“Oh, I know... Kinnetik has already stolen some accounts from us.  You’re going on top.”</p><p>“I'm always on top.”  Oops, wrong choice of words.</p><p>“Really? That’s a good thing.”</p><p>Kip came closer again and put a hand on his shoulder.  Brian almost growled.  This bastard was using the same tactic.  Sex, but not for free.  He wanted to fuck… for what? A job at Kinnetik? Over his fucking dead body!</p><p>“Sorry…Mr. Thomas.” Brian shook his hand away as if it disgusted him. “I have standards.  I'm soft because of you.</p><p>“Standards? You're the biggest whore here!” Thomas didn't look like a nice guy anymore.  Now he was clearly pissed that Brian was rejecting him.  “Oh yeah, I forgot! Now you fall for blond twinks!”</p><p>“Yeah, for one exactly.  But at least a little twink doesn't kill an erection like you.” Brian looked like a Rage incarnation now.  “Only those who are worth fucking can enter this club.  Even Ted got in.  You couldn't even suck properly.  Get out of my club or I'll call security.  And don't you dare show up here again.  I'll find out, Kip.”</p><p>“Fuck you, Kinney! I didn't even do anything to you and you want to threaten me?! As if I would like to show up in such a lousy club where a pedo slut rules.”</p><p>Brian jumped up from his seat, fist raised, but Kip Thomas sensed the danger and practically ran away from him.  Maybe Kip didn't do anything to him in this life, but his own and Justin’s vivid memories made him want to murder him.</p><p>“Shit!” Brian sighed to himself. Everything he did to calm down had gone for nothing.  He was seeing red, and still didn't do what he intended.  “Let's get it over with...”</p><p>Brian left the club with resolve and determination on his face.  He did not go home, however. He was going somewhere he absolutely didn't want to be… But he had to.  There was no other way to end this nightmare.</p><p>Several dozen minutes later Brian found himself in front of the house with which he had the worst memories.  He was under the house where his parents Jack and Joan Kinney lived.</p><p>Brian wanted to do something he hadn't been able to do in his previous life.  He wanted very much... but he was scared and furious.  Furious because he knew what would happen.  And terrified because… his father was alive.  It wasn't the same as with Vic.  When he saw Vic, he was happy.  But when he’d see his father ... he didn't know what to expect.</p><p>He put it off for a long time.   Even now, he didn't want to get out of the car.  However, he told Justin and Jennifer that his parents knew who he was.  He had to hold on to this version, so … Brian must tell them. And then... lose contact.  Brian didn't want to look at them anymore.  But at the same time… he couldn't wait to see Dad alive again, and he hated himself for that.</p><p>After a few minutes, he finally got out of the car.  He slammed the door behind him far too hard.  When he rang the doorbell, he felt his heart beat faster from nervousness.</p><p>The door swung open and he held his breath.  His mother was standing in front of him.</p><p>“Brian?” Joan was surprised.   “What are you doing here? We weren't expecting you.  You visit us so rarely.  We are not ready for company...”</p><p>“Mom ... I came here to talk to you and ... Dad. Can I come in?”</p><p>What was there to be ashamed of? The bottles were always hidden. And she seemed almost sober.  At least yet ...</p><p>She let him in.  Brian could see that she was perplexed and did not know what was happening.  Brian entered the living room and saw the figure of a man in front of the TV.</p><p>The alive Jack Kinney caused pain in his chest.  It was the worst.  Brian hated it.  Children have a programmed love for their parents.  They always want their love and acceptance.  And those who do not receive it feel pain for the rest of their lives, because despite all the hatred they feel ... they still love their parents.  It was the greatest curse, the cause of all the pain.  If Brian didn't care about them, he wouldn't feel anything, there wouldn't be any trauma.  But he felt… always… and now he would have to go through it again.</p><p>“Brian?” His father was also shocked by his unexpected visit.  “What a surprise,” he said without emotion and got up from the couch. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Don’t worry.  I only came for a minute.”</p><p>Joan stood next to her husband, in front of him, and Brian remembered the words he had once said to Ted.</p><p>My mother is a frigid bitch, my father was an abusive drunk, they had a hateful marriage.  Which is probably why I am unwilling or unable to form a long-term committed relationship of my own.  The fact that I drink like a fish and have more or less redefined promiscuity doesn't help ... As a result I've lost the two people in my life that mean the most to me.</p><p>Probably one of the most sincere things he had ever said… well, at least in that lifetime. The words… this place… showed him images he didn't want to look at.</p><p>“It's because of you…” Brian said, far too softly.</p><p>“What did you say? I didn’t hear…”</p><p>“It's because of you!” He shouted loudly, not looking at his parents' faces.  He didn't want to look at them. Not at the mother, not at the father ... alive.  “I’m so fucked up! I'm like that because of you! Broken ... You ruined my life ... Okay, it's also my fault for taking this path.  But now I'll fix it.  I will be happy and I will not destroy it.”</p><p>“What are you talking about, Brian ...”</p><p>“Don't yell at me in my house.” Jack said.</p><p>“Oh, I'm already so scared.”  Brian sneered, and finally looked up.  “You're just about to start yelling.  Do you know who I am? Of course not! You know nothing about me, neither of you.  So I will share the news with you.  I'm gay!”</p><p>Jack and Joan's eyes widened.  Without waiting for an answer, Brian continued.</p><p>“Maybe I'll say it again? Gay, queer, faggot! And I love it.  Since I sucked my PE teacher when I was 14, I have a very active sex life.”</p><p>“Do you know what you are saying?” His mother shouted, covering her mouth with her hand.</p><p>“How dare you?! Take it back!”</p><p>“You think if I take it back, it'll disappear? Probably fucking not! But there is better news. I have settled down.  I found a boyfriend.  And beware, he's 17! I fell in love with a teenager.   And what now? You have a son-in-law, are you happy?” He said sarcastically.</p><p>“What are you doing, son? It is a sin! What you're doing is a sin.  You'll burn in hell.”</p><p>“Shut up, mother.  Your God or whatever is there is on my side.  Otherwise I wouldn't be here!”</p><p>“And you’re saying this just like that?! You confess with pride…” screamed the furious father “Are you proud that you corrupt a child? You are dragging him to a disgusting path ...”</p><p>“Dragging?” Brian laughed aloud.  “Justin is a mature boy and he knows he loves a cock.  Especially mine.  He loves to suck it.  He loves being sucked, I have a nice technique.   He loves it when I stick it up his ass and fuck ...”</p><p>Jack jumped on him with a fist, but Brian expected it. He dodged the blow and managed to knock his father onto the carpet.</p><p>“Don't think I'll let you hit me again.  You're too old to match me.  Reflexes aren’t like they used to be, are they?”</p><p>“Shame.” his mother shouted again, tears in her eyes “Shame on you!”</p><p>“Shame? I have no shame.  Ask around the town.”  Brian laughed again, but artificially.  He stepped back as he saw his father stand up.</p><p>“People like you ... People like you should die. You should all die and go to hell.   I don't have a faggot son.  Get out of my house.”</p><p>“I want nothing more.  Call Claire and tell her everything.  I don't want her or you in my life. And you're wrong, Dad.  In spite of it, I will not die and will live.  I will live with Justin.”</p><p>He didn't tell his father he was going to have cancer.  He wouldn't believe him anyway.</p><p>Brian practically ran out of the house.  Behind him he heard his mother screaming.</p><p>“You can still get help.  Pray for forgiveness! Confess your sins ...”</p><p>Brian slammed the door loudly behind him. Everything he heard was just as he predicted.  He knew it would happen, he had experienced it before. But he felt pain anyway.  It made him so furious that he wanted to scream… so he did.</p><p>“BRIAN KINNEY IS A FUCKING FAGGOT!”</p><p>His scream echoed throughout the whole street.  The lights went on in several houses.  Brian ran as fast as he could to the car and drove away with a screech of tires.  He was afraid his parents would follow him when they heard his scream.</p><p>He'd driven a few blocks, a little too fast than he should have been.  Brian finally pulled over at a red light.  He was alone, there was no one around, not even other cars.  Brian huffed in frustration and began hitting the steering wheel with his open hands.  He needed to hit something.</p><p>“Fucking parents. Fucking Jack! Fucking Joan!”</p><p>After all, he knew it would happen.  In his head, he composed all possible sentences that they could say and in the end, they did.  So why was he so angry and hurt? After all, he knew that in this life they could not be different than they were ...</p><p>And yet… no matter if you are prepared or you hate them and don't care what their opinion is… it always hurts. It always disappoints.</p><p>Finally Brian stopped beating the steering wheel.  During this time, the lights turned green and red again.  There was no one behind him, so he didn't bother anyone.  Brian was breathing hard, calming himself as best he could.</p><p>Unfortunately ... this night was not over yet.</p><p>Brian began to recover, but then he heard the car's engine.  He looked in the rearview mirror and saw that some car was approaching him.  Supposedly it was nothing, but… his power spoke.</p><p>Realistic memories flooded him.   Memories of an accident when some madman bashed into him.  And then Justin's memories of seeing his father's car smashed.   Now Brian had no doubts.  The same cars ... And the same car was driving towards him and didn't slow down.</p><p>Rage showed up again in him.</p><p>“What is this? Night of shitty parents?”</p><p>Oh no, not this time.  This time, Craig was not gonna win.</p><p>Brian put his foot on the throttle, gripped his hands on the steering wheel, and fixed his eyes on the rearview mirror. He was waiting.  He was waiting for Craig to get close enough.  He wasn't even looking at the traffic lights.  Only the approaching car mattered.</p><p>When Craig was close enough (obviously he didn't slow down, he wanted to hit him), Brian stepped down on the gas pedal.  The tires screeched again.  Brian was sure he had left a mark on the road.  The jeep moved quickly, just in time to avoid the crash.</p><p>Brian took the turn and saw Craig brake abruptly, and then follow him.   He knew he couldn't pull over.  As long as no one was around, Craig wouldn't hesitate to smash their cars.  He had to get among the people quickly.  Craig wouldn't be brave enough if there were a lot of witnesses around.</p><p>Five minutes of careless driving later, Brian pulled into a large parking lot outside the mall.  There were still some people in front of the center and in the parking lot.  He even saw a security guard under the entrance.  Craig wouldn't dare do anything to him here.</p><p>As he parked, Taylor's car literally parked two spaces away.  Of course, he showed no surprise when Craig Taylor himself emerged from the car.  Shit, Justin was right.</p><p>“Well hello,” Brian smirked maliciously, “with whom do I have the pleasure?” he never officially met this man.</p><p>“With the father of the child you're fucking on your desk.”  Craig said, pure hatred in his voice.</p><p>“Oh, nice to meet you ... Dad.”  Brian made no secret of his hatred for that man.  And today, after the incident with Kip, his parents, and now this ... he was ready to kill.</p><p>“Don't you dare ...” the man lunged at him, but stopped immediately.</p><p>Brian turned to see what had scared him off.  The security guard stared at them.  He turned to Craig again, with some satisfaction.</p><p>“What? You don’t have courage when we are not alone? Come on.  Hit me.  Or smash the car.  I can't wait to get you arrested.”</p><p>“I will see you getting arrested, you… sick child molestor!”</p><p>“Read the penal code, you idiot.  Maybe Justin isn't 18 yet, but as long as I had his consent, there's nothing they can do to me.”</p><p>“Then I will destroy you in a different way.  You are destroying my family.  Stay away from my son or I swear ...”</p><p>“Come on, stop being a fucking fool.”  Brian was looking at Craig pityingly.  “There's nothing you can do to me.  And I will not stop seeing Justin.  Never! I understand you can't stand me.  But the fact that you can't love your son as he truly is, I don't understand.”</p><p>“He wasn't like that until you put your hands on him.  My son is not a fag!”</p><p>“Wanna bet?”</p><p>“I'm serious... I'll get you,” he threatened him with his hand as if it would make an impression.</p><p>I know, Brian thought, but said nothing.  He stood with his arms folded and waited for Craig to get in the car and drive away.</p><p>After his car was gone, Brian preferred to wait a few more minutes.  He wanted to make sure the man wasn't waiting for him again.  He got into the jeep and just waited.</p><p>A nightmare.</p><p>There was no Justin waiting for him at home.  Mikey didn't want to talk.  And he couldn't even smoke to calm down.  He felt everything, but not happiness.</p><p>But… that was the plan.  There were still obstacles to overcome.  And he wasn’t afraid of work.  Things would get better in a few days.  Brian still followed the plan.</p><p>And the first stage would be completed soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dance to remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brian closed his eyes, trying to protect himself from the noise in the Diner.  He wasn't used to being this hungover since going back in time.  Yesterday he drank way too much.  Not only drinks at the club, but after confronting Craig, when he got home, he drank the rest of the Beam bottle he started when Jennifer caught him and Justin ...</p><p>'The whole bottle was finished because of the Taylor family... Not that I haven't drank for worse reasons.'</p><p>He winced as someone behind him raised his voice.  Brian wanted to smash something on his head. He probably didn't do it just because it would make more noise.</p><p>"You look like a fucking zombie.”</p><p>Nothing was more pleasing than dear Debbie in the morning.  Brian rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Like a fucking handsome zombie, you wanted to say.”</p><p>"You wish.” she seemed to speak louder than she should.  Although maybe she always yelled like that? He wasn't sure anymore.  "I haven't seen you like this for a long time. I almost forgot what you look like when you have a hangover.”</p><p>"I doubt that.  I had a shitty night. I deserved some fun.”</p><p>"What happened? Wanna talk about it?”</p><p>Brian looked at her, thinking about it.  If he told her, the whole damn town would know soon enough.</p><p>"Yeah, you know I’m not a talking type.  Plus, you'll be fucking around about it and Justin will find out.  And that's what I'd rather avoid.”</p><p>"Why shouldn't Sunshine find out? I swear if you put your dick where it doesn't belong and hurt Sunshine then castration will be the least of your problems.”</p><p>"Can you shut up for a fucking minute?” Brian rolled his eyes, irritated.  "If I fucked yesterday, do you think I'd be in this mood? I don't want Justin to find out because he's gonna start one of his queen dramas.”</p><p>"So what happened?” He looked at her significantly, so she added, "You have my word that I will not tell a soul.”</p><p>'I SO do not believe you' Brian thought,  but his hangover must have been worse than he thought because he told the truth.</p><p>"Justin's father attacked me yesterday.”</p><p>"Holy shit!” Brian felt another wave of throbbing pain in his head, and several people nearby started staring at them (and it wasn't because of the beauty of Brian).  Debbie lowered her voice, quickly seeing her mistake.  "What do you mean he attacked it? Did he do something to you?”</p><p>Interestingly, Debbie threatened him one minute and worried about him the next minute and was afraid that something bad had happened to him. It was all part of her charm.</p><p>"No, he missed.”</p><p>Against his better judgment, Brian told her how Craig tried to smash their cars and how their conversation went.  He knew Deb wouldn't keep her mouth shut completely.  He wanted this to come to Michael’s ears.  It would be a good test. Possibility of quick reconciliation or further fight.</p><p>"What a fucking son of a bitch.”</p><p>Review by Debbie Novotny.  You could always count on her for that.</p><p>"I know.  I was expecting a lot, but I did not expect that.”</p><p>"Poor Sunshine ... Such a lovely boy.”</p><p>"Hey, it was me who got attacked.”</p><p>"Don't be a baby, you're hard-bitten.”</p><p>"You won’t tell him?” Brian wanted to make sure.</p><p>"Relax, I don't want to hurt him.  He's probably going to suffer because of this prick soon, already.  Now what do you want to eat? And coffee? Maybe I can find something for a headache ...”</p><p>Debbie was being nice again.  When would the real one be back?</p><p>"Put whatever shit you’re cooking on my plate.”</p><p>She slapped him in the head, but surprisingly very gently, and left.  He didn't greet this with relief, as he had nothing to focus on except the headache.  Brian tried to focus on the people around him, but they all spoke so loudly that he automatically turned away from them.</p><p>Brian heard the door to the bar open.  He glanced to the side and saw that Michael and Emmett had just entered.  His and Michael's eyes met for a moment.  Mikey didn't look away, which he took as a good sign.  He could see on his face that he wanted to sit with him, but he hesitated because of the tension that wouldn't let go.</p><p>Emmett made the decision for him.</p><p>"Brian!”</p><p>Brian grabbed his own head again.  Fuck, it was not his first hangover, but it hurt like a motherfucker.</p><p>Emmett sat to his left, smiling.  Michael, if he didn't want to eat alone, had to sit down with them. Brian acted as if his presence didn't bother him.</p><p>"Oh, head hurting?” Brian shook away Emmett's hand that was trying to stroke him.</p><p>"Fuck you.”</p><p>"Serves you right.  Could you tell me what you did with our Teddy? I haven’t seen him for ages.”</p><p>"He has a job that I pay him for.”  Brian replied grumpily.  "After the party, he'll have more time off. Please tell me you're not coming.  I prefer a party to be a success.”</p><p>It was Brian's usual way of confirming an invitation he had ordered to send.</p><p>"Brian Kinney is throwing a party where his dear customers and employees and a group of homosexuals will be going to be together, where he will brag about his new company and teenage lover? I won't miss it for anything in the world!”</p><p>Brian turned to Michael.</p><p>"And you?”</p><p>Michael started as if he hadn't expected Brian to speak to him.</p><p>Just then, Debbie returned with breakfast for Brian.  She must have heard some of the last words because she slapped both of them on the head. For what Brian got hit? Who knew.</p><p>"You both must take sticks out of your asses and start talking to each other, because I say so and I’m pissed at you stubborn idiots.”</p><p>"I'm trying!” when she put the plate in front of him, Brian remembered something.  "Don't overwork yourself.  You look older and less crazy than normal. You could use some rest.”</p><p>"Advice accepted, Mr. Young-and-not-looking-like-a-roller-ran-over-him.”</p><p>As she was gone, he glanced at Michael again, waiting for an answer.  Eventually Mikey choked out.</p><p>"I will come ... I promise.”</p><p> That was progress.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Could you please hang out with Emmett a little? It looks like I handcuffed you to your work station.  And not in a positive way.”</p><p>  Everything was almost done.  The party was supposed to be tomorrow and everything was going according to plan.  This time Brian made it a bit more… lavish.  Now he and Ted were approving final decisions together, strolling around the room, making sure everything was arranged as ordered.  Somewhere behind them, Justin (he came to his office right after school, as he preferred not to go home too early) was talking to Cynthia about the decorations like an artist admiring the works of another.</p><p>"But there's a lot to do here.  We've barely started agency and already have a lot to do.  And when I’m not working, I visit Blake.”</p><p>Brian rolled his eyes.  Coffee, time and a pill helped with the hangover and he felt much better.</p><p>"Because there's more entertainment in rehab than at the club.”</p><p>"You don’t get it.  He needs support there, and I can't talk to him about the clubs because it reminds him of drugs...”</p><p>"Don't start with your fucking lectures.  Did you forget that I don't care? But you must speak to him, because Emmett will stick to me and I'll have a problem.”</p><p>"Yeah, yeah.  Can you focus on the work? You didn't approve the music yet.  I think it’s okay. I made sure there's  no violin music.”</p><p>"Violin music?</p><p>The question was asked by Justin, who had just appeared by his side.  He could feel Cynthia somewhere behind him.</p><p>"Brian hates violin music.” Ted and Cynthia replied at the same time as if they had practiced it before.</p><p>Justin looked at him in surprise.</p><p>"Why?”</p><p>"Bad memories.  I hate it, end of discussion.”</p><p>It is better not to take up this topic, especially with Justin. It would be a long time before he had to think about it.</p><p>After deleting two songs off the list, Brian approved the music and they moved on. Final planning went smoothly. It was all ready for tomorrow evening.</p><p>Brian was only worried about one thing now. In his previous life, tomorrow would be the night Craig would attack him.  This time Brian would be in a completely different place, with a larger crowd than the Gang itself, so it may not come to that.  But that wasn't what he was worried about.  Debbie was about to faint.  Admittedly, she wouldn't be at work tomorrow because she'd be at the party… but what if it wasn't enough? Just because she'd be in a different place didn't mean she'd be less exhausted.  At least now he would be near her again if that were to happen.  He would keep an eye on her.</p><p>They separated, and Cynthia had the rest of the day off. Ted, too. Brian wondered who he'd go to now, Emmett or Blake.  He and Justin were going to visit Gus.</p><p>But speaking of the Taylor family...</p><p>"Did your mother get the invitation?”</p><p>There was no irritation on the boy's face. Justin had a better attitude towards his mother since she stood up for him to his father.</p><p>"Yes, she did.  We'll come together. Thank you for inviting her.”</p><p>Jennifer would come, he felt relieved.  But still, sending the invitation was a risk.  Privately, she might not answer him (he got the phone number from Justin).  But if Craig had opened the invitation ... he preferred not to have a fucking homophobic brawl at his first corporate event.</p><p>"Your father doesn't know about tomorrow?”</p><p>"No.  Right now, his priority is to send me to military school.”</p><p>"Ha, I'd like to see it. He clearly underestimates you.” Brian kissed his temple as they made their way to the car.  "But that's not such a bad thing.  A place with only boys ... I’m not sure if your dad is just trying to show you more advantages about being gay.”</p><p>Justin laughed at the joke and clung to him more.</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere without you.”</p><p>"Right, no fun without me.  I bet those little shits don't even know how to fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Gus made a strange noise, then bubbles appeared briefly on his mouth before turning to saliva a second later, dripping down his tiny cheek.</p><p>Brian sighed and wiped the baby's cheek with a handkerchief.</p><p>"I hope that when you grow up, you will improve your pick-up lines, because you won't get any girl or boy thanks to something like that.”</p><p>He already regretted he had volunteered to try to put him down for a nap.  The kid wasn't sleepy at all.  But Gus was very determined to finish off his dad.</p><p>"Go to sleep, please.  If you don't take a nap, you won't sleep at night and then your moms will be even more grumpy than normal.  Especially one of them.  She grumbles and grumbles even when she sleeps, but I prefer ...”</p><p>At this point, Gus began to yawn.</p><p>"Oh come on! My voice puts you to sleep ?! I've been rocking you for an hour, and you fall asleep when I’m trying to say something? Don't joke with me, son.”</p><p>He did. Gus yawned, curled into a ball in his arms, and fell asleep.</p><p>"My own blood ...” Brian put the baby carefully into the crib "... Little traitor.  Melanie's influence, for sure.  My son wouldn't do this to his old man.”</p><p>When he left the room, he thought he needed a nap, himself.  Of course he would not admit it, as if there was even an option.  Same as the method he put his son to sleep.</p><p>He found Justin in the dining room. He was sitting at the table with Lindsay, and it seemed they were discussing his new sketches. When he entered, they both looked up at him.</p><p>"You look like you've been through hell, not like you just put your baby to sleep.” Lindsay said.</p><p>"And that's not the same fucking thing?”</p><p>"I agree with him.” Justin added. "I remember Molly crying when she was little. It was a nightmare.”</p><p>Brian sat down next to Justin, wanting to see if the boy had created any new nude portraits, but then he heard the sound of the front door opening.  Melanie was on her way home from work.</p><p>Of course, her expression fell when she saw him here.</p><p>"Brian.  How nice.”</p><p>"Don't ignore Justin.  He'll be sad.” Brian made a face of mock pain and hugged Justin from behind for better effect.  "Poor baby.”</p><p>Justin chuckled as if it was fun, not for pissing off the lesbian.</p><p>"We got your invitation, thank you.” Mel looked like a thoroughbred bitch now as she put her briefcase down.  "Though you could have sent it yourself.”</p><p>Did Melanie want him to come here, or not to come here? What the fuck?</p><p>"Unfortunately, we can't come to your party where you will show off your money. Someone has to stay home with Gus.  A child is a responsibility.”</p><p>"We can take him with us.”</p><p>Mel gave her partner a knowing look.</p><p>"He's too small to go out with him in the evening.”</p><p>"I don’t think so.  One evening would not hurt him.  Me and Gus will be there to support Brian, and you can do whatever you want.”</p><p>Justin looked uncomfortable witnessing this argument.  But Brian didn't give a shit about it.</p><p>He had already thought it over. How would it end this time? Brian already knew that prediction was useless.  Everything could go differently because of his actions.  He only knew one thing.  Brian had no intention of signing away his kid.  Not this time.</p><p>How should he play it? Maybe still wait for the events to develop? Do something or ignore it? After all, these stupid lesbians were more than once gonna ...</p><p>"Brian.”</p><p>Justin's voice brought him out of his thoughts. Brian realized that the two women had gone out and were arguing in the next room.  He didn't even notice.</p><p>"Brian, what now?”</p><p>"Either we sit here and wait for the lesbians to stop screeming, or we sneak out of this conflict, go back to my place and fuck our brains out for the rest of the night.”</p><p>Justin pretended to ponder his choices for a moment before they both jumped up from their chairs and left the house as if it was on fire.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The party had already been going for half an hour, and it was amazing!</p><p>All the invited guests came on time. Brian didn't try too hard and gave the same opening speech he had given last time.  The setting was just a bit different.</p><p>Brian was standing on the dais and Justin was standing by his side, slightly behind him, of course, and the boy was excited.  On his right, beside Cynthia, was Ted.  They had both contributed to the construction of Kinnetik. On the left, Lindsay was standing with Gus in her arms.  Fortunately, the baby didn’t cry. Gus was spinning his head, looking around, fascinated by the new place.</p><p>In front of the stage, apart from the employees and their clients, there were others. Melanie looked angry, but at least she was there.  Vic was cool.  Emmett was more excited than Justin, probably because of how some of the male employees looked.  Jennifer tried to look confident.  Daphne was looking at Justin and looked happy.  Debbie, as Brian had feared, was trying to burst with energy, but she was too pale.  And Michael looked like he was lost.</p><p>After opening the champagne in a spectacular fashion and taking a sip, he kissed Justin.  There was no life where Brian would hide who he was.  He didn't care if Jennifer saw them.  The woman saw her son almost give him a blowjob.  If he survived that, he could survive everything.</p><p>"Not even a drop of this for you.  Not in front of your mother.”</p><p>"You’re such an old man.”</p><p>Brian knew it was a joke, but he was going to show that cocky blond brat later in the night that he was NOT old.  Or maybe even here in a secluded place ...</p><p>Before he left the stage, he did one more thing.  He kissed Gus' forehead quickly.  He couldn't help himself.</p><p>They moved on to the fun part of the party. Snacks, background music, employees getting to know each other and customers better… his family making a shame.  So much fun.</p><p>As they descended from the dais, they immediately ran into Jennifer and Daphne.</p><p>The boy's friend gave Brian a warm hug, then did the same to Justin.</p><p>"Justin, yikes.  You two looked like... wow.”</p><p>"Hello, I'm not the star here.”  Justin grabbed Brian's hand, signaling that he was talking about him.</p><p>"It's not that easy to overshadow me.” Brian then said to Jennifer, "I'm glad you came.”</p><p>Jenn shook his hand in greeting.  He noticed that there was no dislike in her eyes anymore, or at least not as much as before.</p><p>"I admit that the invitation surprised me.  But I couldn't miss it since you are so important to Justin.”</p><p>Well, that stunned him a bit.  But as it was, Brian kept his cool.</p><p>"I know there isn't much entertainment for you here.  But you have Justin,” he was saying to Daphne, then he looked at Jennifer "And you have Debbie.  Oh yeah, don't you think she's looking tired today?”</p><p>'Smooth, Brian.  Smooth. ’</p><p>Ugh, he could have said it less directly.  It would give the impression that he was worried about her ... even if it was true.</p><p>"Maybe a little.” Jenn admitted, watching her from a distance.  "I'd better go to her.”</p><p>Brian felt relieved.  He could trust Jennifer with this.  She would watch Deb.</p><p>"And you should go to someone else.”</p><p>Brian looked at Justin, surprised at what the blond said.</p><p>"To whom?”</p><p>"To him.”  Justin pointed his chin at someone behind his back.</p><p>Brian looked back and saw Michael in the corner of the room, looking like a beaten dog, all alone.</p><p>"He deserved it.”</p><p>"Even if.” Justin touched his shoulder "You told me yourself.  Michael is your best friend. And say what you want, but I know and I can see that you miss him.  And he misses you, I can see it clearly.  You have to make up with him, and I say it in my own interest.  I'm not going to go out with a guy who has wrinkles from sulking.”</p><p>Oh, Justin figured out by now that age is his Achilles heel.</p><p>"I don't have any fucking wrinkles!” He said genuinely indignant.</p><p>"And to keep it that way, you two have to talk. Now go.  Go to him!”</p><p>Justin, not caring about the audience, pushed him towards Michael, and Brian, whether he wanted or not, found himself next to his friend.  He gave Justin a death glare.  Something hadn't changed.  Last time also, Justin wanted to get them back together.  For Brian’s sake.</p><p>Brian took a deep breath as he approached Michael.</p><p>"You're sitting in the corner like a loser.  You won't get any hot ass this way.”</p><p>Michael turned and finally noticed him.  He seemed surprised that Brian was the first to reach out.</p><p>"There are probably not many options here.  I don't think all your employees and clients are gay.</p><p>"Not all of them are gay.  But Emmett doesn't seem to mind.  I think he's just trying to seduce my old client.”</p><p>They both looked in the same direction as their friend was trying to boldly pick up the scared straight guy.</p><p>They laughed at the sight, looked at each other, and it was awkward again.</p><p>"So ... what have you been doing lately?”</p><p>Something was really wrong with his ability to speak today.  It was pathetic. He needed to pull himself together.</p><p>"Nothing that I would be proud of.”</p><p>Brian raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"What were you doing? Did you break someone’s dildo?”</p><p>"No” Michael rolled his eyes.  "I was pissed at you.  I don't know what was on my mind, but ... I tried to live like you.  Or rather the old you.”</p><p>Brian's jaw nearly dropped, but he controlled himself.</p><p>"During the time we didn't talk, except for clubs and drinking, you fucked every hot guy in sight?!”</p><p>Before that trick on the day he went back in time, Michael hadn't fucked anyone in months! What’s suddenly ...</p><p>"Yeah ...”</p><p>So, actually, even if Michael met David, they were just fucking, and Michael, like a bastard, told him to fuck off.  To him and / or other guys.</p><p>"I wasn't doing as well as you, but anyway ... I guess it wasn't for me.”</p><p>"You guess? To replace me, you have to be sexier ... and taller ... and a bigger asshole than me, and that's impossible ... and ...”</p><p>"Okay, stop it! I don't know what I was trying to do. All I know is… it was a mistake.”</p><p>He didn't have to be a psychoanalyst to understand that Mikey didn't want former Brian to completely disappear and to try to become him.  This was just pathetic! So Brian said it.</p><p>"Shit! You are pathetic.”</p><p>"Believe me, I know.  Later, I felt stupid and ... I didn't know how to apologize to you.  Listen ... I want to say ...”</p><p>"Shut up.” Brian let the past help him choose words, "I behaved like an asshole.  You behaved like a bigger one.  There is nothing to talk about.”</p><p>"There is.  Because for the first time you weren't the bad guy.”</p><p>Brian couldn't take his eyes off Michael now.  He couldn't believe what he heard.</p><p>"I didn't think… the change in you scared me so much.  Especially since I didn't believe you at first.  And then…”</p><p>Michael didn't have to continue.  Brian put his arm around his friend.  Suddenly he twitched, remembering something.  Something important. Something for which he loved Michael.  Since Brian wasn't going to kill himself, he had to say it.</p><p>"I haven't changed that much.  And some things will never change.  I will always be young and always be beautiful. I…</p><p>"You're Brian Kinney for fuck sake.”</p><p>Brian was shocked when the words left Michael's mouth so naturally.  After all, Mikey had no right to remember that.</p><p>"Why did you say that ?!”</p><p>"I don't know.”  Michael was as shocked as he was. "The words themselves ... I just knew immediately what to say.  Because it's true.”</p><p>Brian's recent thoughts found a solution thanks to Michael.  Those about whether the previous life continued or receded.  Now he was sure.  His old world didn't exist anymore; Brian had destroyed it.  Time has really gone back.  And even if Justin was the only one whose soul remembered everything ... the rest of the people could have leftover scraps of memory ... memory of the most important events.</p><p>And Michael… remembered.</p><p>Brian hugged Michael without thinking and pulled him close.  He couldn't kiss him anymore, and he didn't even want to, so he just gave him a kiss on the forehead, as he had done before with Gus.</p><p>"I already said that I haven’t changed that much.  And it doesn't change how important you are to me.  And please don't make me say this shit ever again!”</p><p>"Okay.” Michael didn't suppress a smile, even though he was so blue before.  "I can't promise I'll never screw something up again ...”</p><p>"Oh, you're going to screw something up, but I'll be worse.”</p><p>"Shut up for a moment.  The point is … there's one thing, I'll never change. I don’t want to live without you.  It was… It sucked.”</p><p>Brian knew something about it, but said nothing.  He didn't think he would be so relieved when they made up.  But he was already wondering how to get rid of those soft feelings that made him sick when someone suddenly appeared next to them.</p><p>"I knew you would make up, my babies!” It was Emmett who locked them both in a bear hug.</p><p>"Hey Em ...”</p><p>"Fuck off!”</p><p>"No fucking way!” This time it was Ted, who was now hugging them all.</p><p>"Together again! I was so moved!” Emmett was almost crying like a baby.</p><p>"This is just disgusting!” Brian almost screamed, trying to get out of the arms of the three. "Fuck everyone! Emmett, don't kiss me. Mikey, you're drooling.  Ted, you're fired!”</p><p>The fun was on.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Half an hour has passed since that "disgusting" incident.  Justin joined them and the five of them were just all together again.  It wouldn't be like that for  long, though.  Brian could see Michael was trying too hard to be nice to Justin.  Brian wondered how long it would last.</p><p>Brian was still keeping an eye on Debbie.  She was sitting with Vic, Jennifer and Daphne.  She looked fine.  At least she didn't pass out.  Lindsay and Gus, on the other hand, were standing next to Mel and they weren't talking to each other.</p><p>"What's up with them?” Mikey asked, trying to catch up on lost time, pointing to the girls.</p><p>"Melanie doesn't like Brian visiting Gus so often.” Justin replied for him, there was anger in his voice.</p><p>"But he's your son.” Ted said.  "I think you should see him whenever you want.”</p><p>"She doesn't think so.”  Brian replied.  "Or maybe she just wants me not to come to her house that often.”</p><p>"Fabulous, I can see someone has drunk too much of that expensive champagne,”  Emmett said, pointing to the center of the room.</p><p>Brian looked over there and saw a guy from the art department starting to dance and two of his friends joining him.</p><p>"It wasn't supposed to be a dance night, but if they want, let them have fun.”</p><p>Brian glanced at the podium where the guy who was responsible for the music was.  What was playing wasn’t meant for dancing, but  Brian could make him play something else.</p><p>Then Brian had an idea.</p><p>Everyone who perhaps should see it was here.  It would kick the asses of his friends who made bets about how long he could stay in monogamy.  It would make Michael behave.  Jennifer might like it (or hate him even more).</p><p>But most importantly… Chris Hobbs was not here with a bat.  Nobody would attack Justin, and the boy would remember this forever.  After all, if they were going to avoid the prom according to the plan, there wouldn't be many chances to do so.  Justin’s memory, which he later lost, exuded so much happiness that Brian wanted to give him.</p><p>For Justin ... okay, he could do it.</p><p>"Give me a minute.”  he said to the group, then headed up the platform.  He walked over to the hired guy and leaned over his console.</p><p>"Mr. Kinney ...”</p><p>"Show me your list.” He checked what was there and was relieved and shocked that this song was in one of the folders.  He pointed his finger at the file. "Play this song.”</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Kinney.”</p><p>Brian walked quickly to the group.</p><p>"Come here, Justin.” Without waiting for an answer, Brian grabbed the boy's hand and started leading him to the center of the room.</p><p>"Brian, what are you doing?” Justin asked confusedly.</p><p>"Remember when I told you that you can expect romantic moments from me only once a year?”</p><p>"Yes.”</p><p>Brian stopped and set them both into the starting position to dance.</p><p>"Today is the moment.”</p><p>Justin opened his mouth but said nothing.  Brian guessed he couldn't or didn't know what to say.</p><p>At this point, the song began to play in the background.  Save the Last Dance for me. Brian tightened his grip and led the two of them to dance.</p><p>Brian might have to create a new dance, but that wasn't his goal.  He wanted to rewrite that old memory.  A memory that was painful because of what happened next, though it had been so happy before.  Now this song was supposed to give only happy memories again.</p><p>So he activated a super memory and recreated every step and movement from previous life.  He danced just like the first time.  He recreated those moments as best he could and it turned out perfectly.  Brian knew that if Justin's soul remembered his previous life, the boy would know the steps.  And he knew.  The only prop missing was a scarf, but maybe that was better.  He didn't think he would ever be able to fix the memory of the bloody scarf.</p><p>They danced to melodies that their hearts knew, loved and hated for the pain and happiness that came together there.  For a moment, Brian really thought they were at the prom, because he saw the same feelings on Justin's face as he saw back then... Surprise, joy, pride… happiness.</p><p>They didn't slow down, didn't break eye contact.  Nobody disturbed them.  Even the drunk employee got away, giving them all the space to themselves.  Brian didn't have to look around to know everyone was looking at them.</p><p>Brian's jacket fell into the hands of the laughing Daphne again.  Every step, every move, every emotion, and every fragment of the memory were rewritten.  This time no one would take this dance from them, no one would make the beauty turn into pain.</p><p>Finally Brian picked Justin up, turned them both around and kissed him.  As he kissed Justin in the same passionate and deep way, he knew he had succeeded.  Brian smiled, feeling dance was as it should be.</p><p>There was applause around them, but Brian didn't even look around.  He stared at Justin, who added shock to his range of emotions.  Justin must have surprised himself that he knew the steps.</p><p>"You alright?” Brian asked, though he knew he was.</p><p>"I’m fine ... I just feel ...” He didn't know how to describe it.</p><p>"Don't overthink it, Justin.  Just tell me.”</p><p>"I have a feeling that something has been returned to me.  Something important…”</p><p>Justin looked down ashamed for saying that, but Brian understood.  He kissed him again, not wanting to say anything and probably ruin the moment for the boy.</p><p>"This is the best night of my life.” Justin said after Brian stopped kissing him.</p><p>'I know'</p><p>"Even if it was ridiculously romantic?”</p><p>"Even if I have to wait a year for the next one.”  Justin said, and put his arm around his neck.</p><p>Brian returned the hug. Now, however, over Justin's head, he could see the audience's reaction. Only dear people he cared about.  Daphne was grinning like a fool.  Likewise Debbie and even Vic.  Lindsay was also smiling, although it was obvious that she was not expecting such a show.  Melanie had a combination of shock and pissed on her face.  Ted and Michael's jaws were on the floor.  And Emmett fanned himself with his hand like he was hot.</p><p>But he was looking for Jennifer.  The woman was staring at them.  Brian saw a slight surprise on her face, but that wasn't what caught the eye… it was the tears in her eyes.  Not sad tears.</p><p>Brian already knew he had convinced her.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The party lasted another hour.  However, after that time, it was time to end the event.  Gus really needed to be put to sleep. And it wasn't just him who worried about Debbie now, but Michael and Vic too.</p><p>"Ma, you should rest. You look bad.”</p><p>"I look fucking awesome and I'm fine.”</p><p>"Sister, don't act like the stubborn shit you usually are.”</p><p>Literally the whole group of them went outside. Debbie hadn't passed out, but seeing how little she acted crazy or cursed all night, everyone knew something was wrong.</p><p>When everyone was putting her in the car with her brother, she managed to call everyone names, which was a good sign.  Perhaps only Daphne managed to survive, because Deb probably knew too little about her.</p><p>Vic drove home with Debbie and everyone watched them go.</p><p>"Please, don't dramatize.” Brian nudged Michael on the shoulder.  "Your mother just needs to rest.”</p><p>"We have to go, too.” Lindsay said as Gus yawned on her arms. "This little one really wants to sleep.”</p><p>"Wait a second.  I bought something for him.” Brian said, "I have it in my car.”</p><p>Brian walked over to his car, but he wasn't stupid. He looked around just in case.  He could see no one was looking at him.  The gang was focused on themselves, except for Justin, who was discussing something with his mother, and Daphne was trying to support him in something. Probably so that he could stay with him for the night again.</p><p>As he removed the teddy bear from the back seat, he heard footsteps behind him.  Brian already knew everything was about to repeat again.</p><p>"Brian!”</p><p>Someone called to warn him, but he didn't know who.  Brian quickly let go of the toy and turned around.  Craig was closer than he thought.  He had to hide in the alley.</p><p>"You fucking pervert.”</p><p>Brian could have avoided the hit, but he didn't.  He wanted Craig to cross that line since he was already here.  Maybe it was better for Jenn to see this.  Maybe she'd leave him sooner.  But why did Justin have to go through this again to understand ... Brian had to take him home ... away from his father ... and that way he was sure ...</p><p>A pain on the jaw interrupted his thoughts. Brian didn't fall to the ground, he just staggered into the car.  If Craig thought he wouldn't give it back this time, then he was wrong.  Brian punched him in the stomach, but Craig still managed to strike him back in the rib with his knee.</p><p>The fight might have continued, but people began to drag them away.</p><p>"Dad! Stop!”</p><p>"Craig, what are you doing?!”</p><p>Jennifer and Justin pulled Craig away.  It was harder with Brian; he really wanted to hit the other man a few more times. Aside from Michael, Emmett, and Ted, even Mel was helping to hold him back.</p><p>"Brian, calm down.”</p><p>"It's his father, you can't.”</p><p>"Are you okay?” Lindsay was the only one who couldn't help with a baby in her arms.</p><p>"I’m fine,” he said, trying to calm down. But his eyes only saw Craig.  There might still be too many things to hit him for, but it was too late. Lost an opportunity.</p><p>Meanwhile, Justin and Jennifer faced Craig, separating him from Brian.</p><p>"That's it, Justin.” Craig said. "You're coming home with me, or you never come home again.”</p><p>Shocked, Jennifer covered her mouth.  Even though Brian knew what he was going to hear, it did not save him from the emotions.</p><p>"Fuck!” he blurted out, tearing himself out of his friends' hands.</p><p>Meanwhile, Justin was still staring at his father.  It was even more difficult than last time because Brian knew exactly what Justin was feeling.  How bad the pain was and how hard Justin tried to stay strong and brave.</p><p>"Craig, how dare you say that?” It was Jenn "You're not serious.  You're not gonna throw our son out of our home.”</p><p>"And you?!” This time he screamed at his wife "How dare you come to this disgusting place?!” he pointed to Kinnetik, which was once Liberty Baths "And with our child! Hanging out with these… degenerates! And tolerate our son being touched by… that pervert! I found your invitation for this… something! How could you accept it?! What kind of mother are you ?!”</p><p>"A mother who doesn't beat her son and throw him out of the house like you!”</p><p>Justin didn't seem to hear it.  He stared at his father and said it in between his parents' sentences.</p><p>"Never again.”</p><p>All eyes focused on him.  Jennifer was already shaking her head.</p><p>"Justin, no.”</p><p>"Did you hear me ?!” Justin wasn't looking at her, just at his father.  "I said, never again. Come on, get the fuck out of here! This is not the place for you! I will never come home again! Never! Fucking never!”</p><p>"As you wish! You’re not my son anymore!”</p><p>Craig backed off and walked away without looking back at his son or his wife.  But he gave Brian a hateful look, and he answered him with the same.</p><p>"Justin, please don't.” It was Jennifer who tried to hug her son, but he was crying inside and he did not let her.  "He wasn't serious.  It's your home, of course you can come back.  It will always be our home ...”</p><p>"Mom, no!” Justin shouted.  "Dad knows what he was saying.  I will not live in the same place as him until ... until ...”</p><p>The boy looked like he was going to fall apart. It was the moment for him.  Brian rushed over to Justin and hugged him as tightly as he could.  The boy didn't push him away, just clung to him with all his strength.</p><p>"Justin, it's okay.” he stroked his head, then turned to Jennifer.  "As long as your husband is like this, they'd better be away from each other.  Unless he… understands, but for sure not now.”</p><p>"But Justin ...”</p><p>"He can stay with me.” Brian said forcefully. He felt Justin gasp at the words.</p><p>"I'll convince Craig, really.  Justin doesn't have to ...”</p><p>"If you convince him, great.  But until then, Justin will stay with me.  He'll be safe.”</p><p>Jennifer looked at him as if wondering if she could trust him until she finally made up her mind and nodded.</p><p>"Honey.” Now she was embracing her son and talking to him, but Brian didn't overhear.</p><p>Instead, he walked over to the group.They looked sad. Only now did he notice that Gus was crying because of the screams.</p><p>"Ted,” he said to his friend, "Go back inside, say goodbye to everyone with Cynthia and make sure the crew tidies up in there. Sorry, but I have to take care of Justin.”</p><p>"Sure… no problem. It's my job.  I'm going.”</p><p>Ted rushed to Kinnetik, and Brian took the abandoned toy and walked over to the pair of women.  He handed the toy to Mel without words and walked over to Lindsay.  He leaned over the crying baby, helping to soothe him.</p><p>"Sorry, Sonny boy.  Daddy's life is really messed up.  But it gets better.”</p><p>He helped Lindsay soothe him, after which she and Mel said goodbye and went to their car.  Brian didn't care about the pain in his ribs.  He got fewer hits than last time.</p><p>Brian, without looking at Emmett and Michael, not wanting to see their sympathy, took Justin and they drove off to the loft.  Jennifer wasn't happy it turned out that way, but she trusted him, and that was really something.  She promised to drive Daphne home.</p><p>They rode in silence, not talking. There was nothing to add.</p><p>As they entered the house, Brian took off his jacket and tossed it on the couch.</p><p>"Tomorrow we'll go get your things.” he said. "And then I'll drive you to school.”</p><p>"Brian ... thank you for allowing me to live here.”</p><p>Brian turned to him again and stepped closer.</p><p>"No problem.  I suspected that this could happen.  And I want you here.  Do you remember? We need each other.”</p><p>Justin smiled, but that smile didn't reach his eyes.  Brian hugged him again.</p><p>"Everything will be fine.  I'll take care of it. You were so fucking brave tonight.”</p><p>Brian didn’t tell Justin that there was already a supply of allergy drugs in the cupboard, there was a ready space for his clothes in the wardrobe and drawers, and that there was a lot of food in the refrigerator that Brian would not touch ever.  He was prepared for today.  He knew when his boy’s sadness passed, Justin would be happy and excited to be living together… but now he just needed Brian to be with him.</p><p>The first phase of his plan was supposed to end when he had Justin living in his home.  So now. From tomorrow, the second phase could begin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Brian's Sonnyboy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brian thought his new company had seen one show already and didn't need to see another one, so instead of waiting for Jennifer to show up at his office with a bag full of underwear, he went to get it himself.  Justin went with him.  After that he was planning to drive him to school, and in the evening they could unpack all of Justin's things at the loft.</p><p>"You think your father is home?”</p><p>"He should have left for work a few minutes ago, so no,” Justin said with relief.  He did not want to see his father yet, even though he was clearly suffering.</p><p>It was such a pity there was no chance of punching Craig ever again.  If all went well, Brian would never have to look at him again (though, knowing his luck, anything could happen).  After all, he would not take Justin for a "talk" with his parents this time. In his previous life, Brian just wanted to get rid of Justin.  Now that wasn’t the case.  Also, Brian knew it wouldn't do any good.</p><p>He parked right in front of the house.  Brian grabbed an empty bag from the back seat that he had brought to take more of Justin's stuff.  They went to the door and rang the bell.  But it wasn't Jennifer who answered; it was a little girl.</p><p>"Molly?” Justin was surprised "Why aren't you in school?”</p><p>"I start school later today.  You don’t remember?”</p><p>"Oh yeah ...  right.  I don't know your schedule by heart.”</p><p>They both went inside.  The girl, clearly confused, looked from her brother to Brian.</p><p>"Who are you?” Molly finally asked Brian.</p><p>Brian felt uncomfortable.  He had very little to do with Molly last time, if at all.  Better to fix that, too.  But he didn't know how to introduce himself… As a friend? He looked at Justin, letting him decide what to tell her.</p><p>"This is my boyfriend.”</p><p>Molly's eyes widened.  But before she could say anything, Brian held out his hand to her.</p><p>"Call me Brian.” he smiled as friendly as he could.</p><p>The girl shook his hand, though she did it hesitantly.  Then Jennifer came from another room into the hall.</p><p>"Justin ...  Brian.” she immediately came up to her son and hugged him.  "Please, son, you don't have to do this.  Nobody wants you to leave.  This is your home.  Please, think about it again.  We love you, stay ...</p><p>"Has Dad changed his mind?” Jennifer didn't answer.  "If he changes his mind, I'll come back.  But for now, it’s better this way.”</p><p>Without looking at either his mother or his sister, Justin took the bag from Brian and went upstairs.  Brian was about to follow him when he heard.</p><p>"Mom, why is Justin moving out?” there was a sadness in the little girl's voice.</p><p>Brian saw the mother embrace her daughter, not knowing what to say, how to explain it to her.</p><p>'Everyone already thinks I'm crazy, so why not? I can go even crazier.'</p><p>Brian crouched down next to Molly.</p><p>"Your brother is going to live with me now.  But that doesn't mean he won't come to visit you.”  In his father's absence of course, or on her birthday.  "And you can visit him, too, if you want.  You are always welcome in our home.”</p><p>Brian thought it was a good thing he wasn't tricking anymore, because if the little girl dropped by unannounced, she could be traumatized.  But then again, if she were to see him with her brother, the child would be traumatized anyway, maybe even more...  Better if she called first.</p><p>Molly smiled slightly.</p><p>"Tell you a secret?” Brian added conspiratorially, "I know what Justin wants to give you for your birthday.  You'll love it.  Very cool.”</p><p>"Really?” Now she got excited "What is it?”</p><p>"Not saying.  You have to wait for that, young lady.  It's worse for me to make him angry than to tease you.”</p><p>Maybe she was a little grumpy that he hadn't told her anything, but she wasn't sad anymore, which was what he wanted.</p><p>"I'll help him pack,” Brian said to Jennifer and she just nodded.</p><p>Brian went upstairs and after the sounds of packing, found the boy.  He realized that he had never been in this room, not even in his past life.  Justin wordlessly packed his clothes into two bags, one his own and the other they had brought.</p><p>Brian walked over to the bed and looked under the covers, then under the pillow, and that was where he found what he was looking for.</p><p>"My jock-strap! How the fuck did it get here? I didn't fuck anyone here.” he said sarcastically.</p><p>"There is someone here that you fucked.  Not in this room, but… we can make up for that in a second.”</p><p>"Don't start something you can't finish, Sunshine.  Knowing our luck, your mother will show up at the door before the good action starts.”</p><p>They packed both bags.  Should be enough for now.  Brian took the bags to the jeep, giving Justin a moment alone with his family… his real family.</p><p>Justin returned to the car 10 minutes later.  All the way to school, Justin tried to show how "fine" he felt.  As if he could trick him.</p><p>Brian parked in front of the school.</p><p>"Now get out! Go to learn some shit.”</p><p>"Yeah, yeah…”</p><p>Brian's gaze rolled involuntarily across the school grounds… and that was a mistake.</p><p>There was a boy sitting on the lawn.  He was surrounded by friends, laughing with them over some inside joke.  He seemed to create a nice picture with his friends.  But his face opened the gate to the nightmare in Brian's mind.</p><p>Chris Hobbs.</p><p>Seeing his face had more effect on Brian than he had expected.  Against his will, his memory was triggered.  He saw images so realistic that he could swear for a moment that he was in an underground garage and ...</p><p>
  <em>"JUSTIN !!!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's not moving ...  so much blood ...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, no, no, no…GOD!!!”</em>
</p><p>"Brian!”</p><p>Someone was shaking his shoulder and it brought him back to reality.  Brian looked to the side and was almost surprised that Justin was alive and well.  And he was much more worried about him than about himself.</p><p>"Brian, what the hell? You looked like something fucking scared the shit out of you ...”</p><p>"I'm fine!” He replied too quickly.  Brian avoided looking at Chris Hobbs at all costs.  "Go now.”</p><p>"But you surely are not...”</p><p>"Just go, Justin! Go!”</p><p>The boy left the car hesitantly and walked towards the school building.  Brian drove away, stubbornly staring ahead.</p><p>Now was the time of greatest risk.  There was no handjob, no piercing.  Chris didn't even pay attention to Justin's existence.  But now, if rumors spread about why Justin was kicked out of his house...</p><p>Would Hobbs leave him alone then?</p><p>His pride hadn't been damaged since Justin hadn't touched him, but… there was no certainty.  And it was driving Brian out of his mind.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"You’re sure you've never owned a club before?”</p><p>Brian frowned.  Where did this question come from? They just had a break between meetings.  The materials for the next ones have already been approved, the team has proven themselves for a gold medal so far, so now he and Ted wanted to quickly review Babylon's finances.</p><p>"Where the fuck did that question come from?”</p><p>"You know what to do and how to do it from the very beginning.  You know the club's finances, who and what to get.  You know how much money to put in, how much gains and how much losses.  Sure, you know the menu, you go there all the time, but you know so many details and you know so well how to manage this kind of place that I don't know what to think anymore.  You really have no experience in this business?”</p><p>"Apparently I'm a natural at more than just sucking cock.”</p><p>What they had to do was sorted out quickly, and Brian was pleased to notice that he had about 10 minutes of rest time before the appointment.  But he didn’t enjoy it long.  Cynthia entered his office with news.</p><p>"Jennifer Taylor is here to see you.  Should I let her in?”</p><p>Brian was seriously surprised.</p><p>"But we took all the fucking underwear.”</p><p>"What?”</p><p>"Never mind.  Let her come in.”</p><p>What was she doing here if she wasn't bringing a bag full of her son's belongings?</p><p>Moments later, Jennifer entered his office.  She had nothing with her but her own purse.  She looked depressed and worried.  Not like a certain woman who walked in and told him to take responsibility for fucking her son.</p><p>"Brian ...”</p><p>Brian got up from the desk and stood in front of the woman.</p><p>"Jennifer, I don't want to be rude, so I'll say it straight.  I only have 10 minutes.  So quickly, have we forgotten something important from your house?”</p><p>"No.” she shook her head.  "You took… what you needed.  I hope you know what you're signing up for.  Justin eats enough for three.  And there will be a mess everywhere ...”</p><p>"I expect that.  I know what drama I'm signing up for.”</p><p>'I did live with him a little last time.'</p><p>"I know you don't have much time ...  but I need to consult someone ...  and now Justin is with you so ...  only you ...”</p><p>"Jennifer, did something happen?”</p><p>The woman gripped her purse tighter.  Brian felt she didn't want to show her true emotions, and it had nothing to do with him.</p><p>"Actually, yes.  You see, because of it all… you know the feeling that you don't want to think about something so badly, that you are doing anything to distract yourself, even if it's silly or childish?”</p><p>He answered honestly.</p><p>"Quite a strange description, but I know the feeling.”</p><p>"So I ...  tried to take a small revenge on Craig ...  not for what I should, just for a little thing.  The thing I blame him the least for.  So for rummaging around in my stuff.”</p><p>"You mean how he found an invitation to my party?”</p><p>"Exactly.  He found it by rummaging around where he shouldn't, and I… did the same.  After you left.”</p><p>"You mean you found something, right?”</p><p>She nodded, and Brian saw the pain in her eyes.  She squeezed her purse again and Brian knew something was there.  Something she wouldn't show to anyone.</p><p>"Craig is cheating on me.  Some of his trips ...  weren’t for business.”</p><p>Brian didn't say anything, because what was he supposed to say? That men are ruled by their dicks? He knew that.  For years, he was convinced that monogamy was impossible.</p><p>"I still don't know why you came to me with this? Even without it, you know I’m not a member of your husband's fanclub.”</p><p>"I know, you have a right.  This… Craig dared to say at home yesterday that Justin destroyed our family.  That with his perverted desires he had destroyed what was an ideal family.  The perfect family ...he threw Justin out of the house, threatened Molly that she would never see her brother again and was cheating on me, his wife, for some time now.  What the fuck does he think is the perfect family ?! A mistress on the side and treating his children?! He is the one who is destroying it! It started before Justin came out.”</p><p>She paused and rubbed her face to calm herself.</p><p>"What do you want from me? If you're looking for a lawyer, I know one, but she doesn't like me...”</p><p>"No.” she shook her head.  "I don't know if I'll divorce him now.  Sometime for sure, but I don't know whether to do it now or wait.”</p><p>"What the fuck are you waiting for? And still, what do I have to do with this?”</p><p>"The divorce date is up to you.  From the result of this conversation.”</p><p>Brian's head began to hurt.  What is going on here?</p><p>"Explain, before I get a migraine.”</p><p>"Craig doesn't know I have evidence of his betrayal.  Now I don't care about him anymore, but I think about the kids.  Justin is about to graduate from high school next year.  I know Craig wants Justin to go to business school.  If Justin really wants to study there, I might be able to get my husband to pay for school.  Then I will persevere in this marriage so that Justin can get his education.  But if he has other plans, Craig will never pay and I will get divorced right away.  I have some suspicions about Justin's plans, and I want to know if we think the same.  Tell me, has Justin told you where he wants to study?”</p><p>"He said nothing specific.  But I also have my suspicions.”</p><p>"Tell me.” Jenn encouraged, but she looked as if she knew what the answer would be.</p><p>"I don't think he wants to go to business school.  What he wants, he may not know himself.  But both you and I saw how much he enjoyed the small exhibition of drawings.  Justin ...  is an artist.”</p><p>The woman sighed and closed her eyes.</p><p>"So we do think the same.”</p><p>"Listen, what will be, will be.  Let's focus on the present.  And I think this time it's you who should kick somebody out of your house.  You have evidence of cheating, a divorce is his fault.  That means alimony for you and for Molly.  But do what you want.”</p><p>"Oh, believe me.  I'm going to do something.”</p><p>Jennifer turned and walked to the door.  Before leaving, however, she turned to him for a moment.</p><p>"Don't tell Justin.  I want to tell him myself when… I get it done.”</p><p>"I'm not telling him anything.  I haven't even seen you here.”</p><p>Jennifer smiled, but the smile did not reach her eyes.  She left the office.</p><p>Brian checked his watch.  There are 3 minutes left until the presentation.  Without waiting, he took the materials and went to the conference room.</p><p>Brian began to really admire the unpredictability of fate.  As it turned out, he could change something without even planning it.  He had no intention of rushing the Taylor divorce.  And yet his actions had led to it… and he had only sent out a simple invitation to a corporate party.</p><p>It was nice to know that although he was going through this period for the second time, he could still have so many surprises and life was not boring.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The days passed and so far it was quiet.  Although the waiting was annoying, even if he knew the date.</p><p>As Brian predicted, a blond chaos settled in his loft, which he warmly welcomed.  Justin's enthusiasm quickly returned.  Of course, Brian didn’t try to push him away like the last time and did not take him to the meeting with his parents, since he knew it was pointless to reconcile him with his father.  Jennifer hadn't spoken to him any more, and hadn't told her son about the divorce yet.  So Justin was quite happy living with the object of his young love.  He hadn't noticed any signs of bullying at school yet, though Justin might have just covered it up.</p><p>The days were at work, the nights at the club, which meant work too.  At the club, Justin was always with him (if he had finished his homework).  It was like the old times.  Justin on his right and Michael on his left.  Mikey, to make up for lost time, behaved impeccably.  For now.  Brian thought he was ignoring his new roommate too much at times.  Emmett was always there too, and Ted wasn't always there.  He still visited Blake every now and then, where the guy was in rehab.</p><p>Only Ben was missing.  Brian really, REALLY didn't want to play matchmaker and somehow hook him up with Michael faster.  Anyway, Ben might not even be single right now.  But if he hadn't caught HIV yet… maybe it was worth a try? If there was a chance he didn't get that shit yet ...</p><p>Brian had no plans to meet with his father.  Jack wasn't worth spending time with even if he…soon… at least that was what Brian told himself, and he just wasn't thinking about Jack.  He didn’t want to.  He stayed away from that bar over there.</p><p>The date Brian anxiously waited for was the day Gus would get a fever and be hospitalized.  He knew his son was going to be okay, but he couldn't stop thinking about it anyway.  He also knew that after this incident, the Munchers would pressure him to give up Gus.  He was going to refuse again, but he wondered if he should do it a little differently.</p><p>Worrying about his son took up all of his time, but ...  let's just say Brian knew a good way to keep his mind occupied with something else.</p><p>Brian only thought about it now as he closely watched Justin licking the tip of his pencil while doing his homework.  Brian directed most of his attention to the boy's lips and imagined that instead of a pencil, there was his dick between those lips.  Fuck, he was turned on.</p><p>They hadn't had sex since… this morning.  Unacceptable.  That needed to be fixed!</p><p>"Are you done already?”</p><p>Justin looked up from his notebook at him and smirked.</p><p>"I have to finish 2 math problems.  Why?”</p><p>"Children can play after school.  And for me, playing alone is not satisfactory.”</p><p>"Let this train your patience.  If I don't finish this, you won't let me into Babylon, tyrant.”</p><p>Now Brian was too preoccupied with thinking about Justin’s ass to remember the rules he had made for the kid.  Brian needed distraction ...  in the form of an orgasm.</p><p>Until now, Brian was leaning against the refrigerator, and Justin was writing in a notebook on a stool by the counter.  Good place.  Clearly there was no bad place here, he could fuck anywhere.  Brian slowly walked around the counter and stood right behind Justin.  He looked over his shoulder as if to check his work.</p><p>"Nice, nice.”</p><p>Without embarrassment or warning, Brian began to unbutton Justin's pants from behind, nibbling his ear at the same time.</p><p>"Brian!”</p><p>"What, Sunshine?” He asked innocently, unzipping the boy's fly.</p><p>"I can’t now.  I only have a few calculations to do.”</p><p>"I’m not going to make you stop working.  Go on.”</p><p>Brian shoved his hand into his pants, slipped under boxer shorts, and grabbed his cock, which twitched under his touch.  He started pumping it, very slowly.  Brian did it purposefully.  He knew this unbearably slow rhythm would do the trick.</p><p>Justin seemed to try to ignore him at first, but he failed.  His breathing quickened, the pencil in his hand began to shake, and he stopped working.  And his cock was more and more pleased with the attention it was receiving.</p><p>"You stopped writing.” Brian whispered directly into his ear.</p><p>"No shit! Really?” Justin groaned.  His hips started coming up to meet his touch "Brian ...  faster ...”</p><p>"No.”</p><p>Justin turned his head to give him a half-surprised, half-pissed look.</p><p>"I'm not going to rush it.  It's an encouragement, Justin.”</p><p>"You're trying to piss me off.”</p><p>"More like to frustrate you.” he said, continuing his VERY slow rhythm.  "The longer you don't work, the longer it will take.  I want to frustrate you so fucking much that you'll end this shit as soon as possible and I can… go faster.  ”He bit Justin's earlobe and the boy moaned.</p><p>The pencil went to work.  Justin started writing faster, which made him sloppy.  As he tried to concentrate on math, Brian deliberately teased him by stroking his tip.  It was very frustrating torture.  Justin stopped writing anything, and finally he growled long, tossed his notebook and textbook off the kitchen counter in one swift motion, turned on his seat and attacked Brian's mouth with his own, with a sigh of relief.</p><p>Justin probably wasn't even finished, but Brian didn’t give a shit about it.  He kissed him back with equal passion.  He needed that, a dose of Justin to forget.</p><p>They broke the kiss only once so they could both take off their shirts.  As soon as shirts landed on the floor, Brian started kissing the boy breathlessly again.  Justin opened his mouth to let his tongue in without hesitation.  Justin's hands found their way to his hair, and Brian ran his hands down his back until it reached his ass.  He squeezed his cheeks, pressing their crotches together.</p><p>Justin, as his pants were already a bit slipped off, started to rub against him instinctively.  They didn’t know which of them pulled the other, but both of them suddenly found themselves on the floor, next to their shirts.  Brian rolled onto Justin, trying to get rid of the boy's pants.  They came off easier than his own, fucking belts!</p><p>Brian started kissing his neck as the boy wrapped his legs around his waist to pull him closer.  Brian started blind searching his pants on the floor, to get condoms out of his pocket.  As he found them, he realized the pockets were empty.</p><p>"Fuck!” He cursed, breaking away from Justin.  The disadvantage of monogamy, Brian no longer needed to carry condoms everywhere with him in case he spotted a hot trick.</p><p>"What is it?” Justin asked, panting as he was kissing him lightly along his jaw.</p><p>"The nearest condoms and lube are in the nightstand, next to bed.  We have to fucking move out of here.” Brian made no secret that he didn't like it at all.</p><p>But Justin continued to hold him down with his legs.</p><p>"No, we don’t” he licked Brian’s lower lip "How long are we going to wait? You're clean,” A kiss on the chin "I'm clean,” a kiss on the cheek, "Why are we waiting? Let's just do it.  I want you raw.”</p><p>He kissed him and Brian let him for a few seconds (for selfish reasons) before breaking the kiss.  Justin groaned in disappointment.</p><p>"These months are for safety.  You have no idea where my cock was.  We'll do it, I promised.  But for now…”</p><p>Brian stood up quickly, dragging Justin with him, then in one quick move he picked up the naked boy and tossed him over his shoulder.  Without shame, he started walking towards their bed.</p><p>"It's good to know that despite your age, you still have a lot of strength in you.” Justin said against his back, then chuckled.</p><p>Brian only spanked his butt once as he climbed the dais.</p><p>"Ouch, you brute!”</p><p>"That's right, Sunshine.  Who would know better…” He threw Justin on the bed.  He landed on his back "… than you.”</p><p>Brian pulled a bottle of lube from the drawer and tossed it next to Justin, who was still lying there waiting for him.  He took a condom from the box and opened it with his teeth for display, staring Justin right in the eyes.</p><p>"You can put it on me.  Such a good student like you ...”</p><p>"Shut the fuck up.”</p><p>Justin got up and knelt on the bed in front of him.  He took the condom from him, but before he put it on him, as if he couldn't help himself, he ran his tongue across Brian's erection.  From root to tip.  As soon as he put it on him, Brian climbed onto the bed and pushed him on his back again.</p><p>They started kissing again and it seemed as if they had returned to the same position they were in on the floor earlier.  Brian took the lube, lubed his fingers, and put them against Justin's hole.  Justin shivered as his fingers slid into him.</p><p>"Cold?” Brian didn't suppress the slight mockery in his voice.</p><p>"As always.  Could you finally start fucking me? I'm very frustrated, just like you wanted!”</p><p>"That’s the plan.”</p><p>Brian himself was impatient.  He put some more lube on his cock and was already positioning himself on his lover when suddenly Justin unexpectedly turned them both around so that he was now sitting on Brian.</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing?” not that he was dissatisfied with this new position.</p><p>"I told you ...  I'm very frustrated!”</p><p>Justin positioned himself above him and closed his eyes as soon as the tip of Brian’s cock touched his hole.  Justin went down slowly.  He moaned loudly as soon as he went all the way down.</p><p>Brian, fully inside Justin, was about to speak, but the boy got up and fell down on him, moaning again.</p><p>"Yes… fuck your frustration out.”</p><p>Justin rode him like he meant it.  He made those sexy noises every time he hit the right spot.</p><p>But Brian wasn't just going to lie down and let the boy have his way.  Brian adjusted to his rhythm, grabbed his hips tightly and started fucking him from underneath.</p><p>"Oh God!” Justin screamed.  His legs were shaking slightly, but he didn't stop.</p><p>Up, down, up, down.  It felt so good</p><p>Brian took one hand from his hip and grasped his erection instead.</p><p>"Fuck ...  Brian ...”</p><p>"You wanted me to go faster, didn’t you? Like that?!” Brian asked, giving him the handjob of his life.</p><p>"Yes… Yes!?</p><p>"Don't you dare come before me.”</p><p>But Justin couldn't do it.  With Brian who he was trying to ride (because now he was sure Brian was the one who rode his ass more and he loved it), with his hand on his cock ...  Every time Brian hit his prostate, a strong shiver ran down his spine.  He was no longer controlling his voice.  He really tried to keep going, but when Brian left his cock and started massaging his balls… he couldn't stand it anymore.</p><p>Justin screamed and shot his load right onto Brian's stomach.  The boy fell on him, gasping for breath.</p><p>"You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.” Brian groaned.  This time he was the frustrated one.</p><p>"In a moment ...  I'll make it up ...  to you.”</p><p>Justin slid down his body, slipped the condom off him, and took Brian into his mouth.</p><p>"Nice compensation” Brian sighed.</p><p>It didn't take long.  Brian was almost ready.  Justin sucked him for about two minutes, until the man finally got his own satisfaction.</p><p>Justin swallowed instinctively and then lay down by his side.  They were both smiling.</p><p>"I was better than math.”</p><p>Justin laughed out loud.</p><p>"There's no comparison.  I think I need to rewrite the last problem again.  I'm sure I was writing nonsense.” The blonde looked at their bodies.  They were all sweaty, and there was still cum on Brian's stomach.  "We need a shower.”</p><p>"Yeah.  Let’s…”</p><p>Brian didn't have time to finish, the ringing of the phone interrupted him.  They both looked towards the sound.</p><p>"Go answer it.” Brian sighed, getting out of bed.  "I have a feeling it’s your mother.”</p><p>"How can you know that?”</p><p>"Because she is calling to ruin our plans to have fun together in the shower, obviously.”</p><p>Brian went to shower.  As he washed under the warm stream, his nerves reappeared.  Without Justin's warmth in his arms, his thoughts turned back to Gus and what was happening to him now.</p><p>‘He'll be fine, like before.  He'll be fine.  Gus is safe.’</p><p>When he left the bathroom, he didn't even bother wrapping himself in a towel.  He paraded naked as usual.  And after all, his underwear was on the kitchen floor anyway.</p><p>Justin was still on the phone, so he went to put his underwear back on.  Brian could feel his eyes on him as he bent down to get his boxers.</p><p>"Yeah ...  Yes, I'm listening to you mom ...  Okay, I'll tell him ...  kiss Molly for me ...  me too.”</p><p>He hung up and put down the phone.  Now waiting for the next ...</p><p>"Mom said hello to you.”</p><p>"Great, good to know she stopped hating me.”</p><p>"She doesn't hate you at all anymore, I'm sure.  But…”</p><p>"What? "Brian walked over and put an arm around him.</p><p>"I asked about Dad and she said ...  she didn't talk to him.” Justin turned to him and Brian saw guilt in those blue eyes.  "It's because of me, isn't it? They're fighting because of me.  What should I do? Dad doesn't want to change his mind.  What if…”</p><p>"How I like your sweet drama moments.  If they don't talk, it's not because of you, it's because of your old man who's an asshole.  That's his problem, he screwed up, end of story.  I am wondering about something else.  How are you so light, since you've eaten so much food since you've been here and still ...”</p><p>"Fuck you.” Justin said, but his smile returned on his face.</p><p>This was how Brian wanted to see him.  Happy.</p><p>"You know one good way to shut me up.”</p><p>They kissed again, but slower than before, enjoying the moment.</p><p>Suddenly the phone rang again and Brian's heart stopped for a moment.  So what if he knew Gus would recover quickly and be healthy and well? The present moment mattered.  And his son was in the hospital.  Brian couldn't help but worry.  It was stronger than him.</p><p>Brian broke away from Justin and quickly answered the phone.</p><p>‘Remember, he'll be fine.  The future will not change here.  Gus IS safe.’</p><p>"Hello?”</p><p>"Brian!” He heard Lindsay's frightened voice "It's Gus, he ...”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Brian raced down the hospital corridor, looking for Melanie.  Interestingly, this time Justin insisted on going with him.  He agreed, so the blonde ran right next to him.</p><p>They found Melanie where Brian had found her previously.  She was arguing with some woman behind the counter.  He had to admit he was proud of her when she insulted that bitch.</p><p>"What is going on? How is he?”</p><p>"We arrived as soon as possible.” Justin added.</p><p>"I don’t know.  They aren't letting me go in there.” she looked just as broken as before.</p><p>"Why?”</p><p>"I’m not a legal guardian ...”</p><p>"But you are his mother without that.” Justin interrupted her and walked over to let her lean on him.  Justin could see that she was uncomfortable seeking comfort from Brian.</p><p>"That’s your fucking bureaucracy?” Brian turned towards the bitch, but she didn't even blink.</p><p>As before, the doctor appeared behind them and Mel told him.</p><p>"Excuse me, he's the father.”</p><p>"I’ll take you back.”</p><p>"Well, she is going too.” Brian wouldn't let Mel interrupt this time.  He continued "You guys like to take bribes to do your damn job, don't you? So please, I'm listening.  How much do you want for letting a mother go see her sick child? Give me the price, I'll pay.  Or maybe I have to pay that bitch behind the counter too?”</p><p>"Brian, stop.  You don’t need to do that.  Or they won't let you in, either.” Brian looked at Mel and saw… was that gratitude? Impossible "But thank you” And yet maybe.</p><p>Melanie tucked Gus's blanket into his hand.</p><p>"Go and take it to him, please.”</p><p>Brian nodded and added another.</p><p>"When I find out something, I'll come tell you.” He looked at Justin and said to him.  "They won't let you in either.  You can ...”</p><p>"It's ok.  I'll stay with her.” the boy touched Melanie’s shoulder as a sign of support.</p><p>Good thing Justin was more mature than he looked in some ways.  This way Mel wouldn't be alone in this sick situation.</p><p>Without further delay, Brian made his way to his son.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>As Brian expected, the girls invited him to their house after they were allowed to take Gus home from the hospital.  He agreed, pretending to know nothing about what they wanted.  But he was determined.  This time Brian would lead the conversation.  Obviously, his decision was already made.</p><p>Not in this life.  Brian couldn’t do it a second time.</p><p>The scene started identically.  Munchers brought tea and cookies (what the fuck for, he didn't know).  He and Justin were sitting on the sofa side by side with Gus in his arms.</p><p>Brian couldn't take his eyes off his son, glad it turned out as before.  His Sonnyboy was fine.  Thank God.  His strong baby boy.  Brian enjoyed the relief, ignoring the girls and their attempts at good manners.</p><p>Justin reacted in the same way again.</p><p>"No way! He is Gus's dad.”</p><p>And the same "part of his life blah blah part of each other lives blah blah".  He wasn’t much part of their life when they took Gus to Canada.  Brian didn't take his eyes off Gus as he said.</p><p>"Justin is right.  No way.”</p><p>"Brian.” Lindsay said, "It's important to us and...”</p><p>"And Gus is important to me." Brian finally looked away from the baby and looked straight into Lindsay's eyes.  "You may all think I'm mad, but I still adhere to some rules.  Like no regrets!” He saw her eyes widen "And believe me, I'll regret this for the rest of my life if I sign some fucking paper where I’m saying I give up my kid.”</p><p>"You know that after what happened in the hospital ...”</p><p>"I'm sorry, that was wrong.  That stupid bitch deserves the worst, but… if I give up Gus, it would be wrong too.”</p><p>Brian looked at the child again and saw something like a smile on the baby's face.</p><p>'Daddy keeps his promises, Sonnyboy.'</p><p>He kissed him on the forehead and addressed his words again to both women.</p><p>"I'm not taking him away from you, okay? You are his mothers and he lives with you.  But I want to be in his life and spend time with him.  That's all.  He is our son and one day I’m not going to explain to him that I really wanted him but I signed a piece of paper where I swore that I don’t want to be his father, because his dear mothers told me to do so.  He'll hate all three of us if I do this.”</p><p>Brian glanced at Justin who was sitting suspiciously quietly and saw that the boy beamed towards him.  Brian saw on his face not only puppy-like adoration, but also pride.</p><p>For him, the conversation was over for now, and he was not going to pursue it.  Brian had other thoughts, however, and was going to have another conversation on that matter.  With Melanie.  Alone.  He just didn't know when.</p><p>"Would you like to hold him? I don't think you've had the chance.” He said to Justin.</p><p>"Can I? Of course I want to.”</p><p>The blonde looked at the girls as if waiting for permission, but Brian gave him the baby without waiting for their consent.  Justin held him overly carefully, but after a while he gained confidence and put the baby comfortably in his arms.  Justin showed his famous smile.</p><p>"He really looks like you.”</p><p>Brian didn't care if the girls were whispering to each other.  He wasn't looking at them.  His eyes saw only Justin with Gus.</p><p>The two most important people in his life, right next to him.  Gus and Justin.  And they both smiled.  They seemed as happy as he wanted them to be.</p><p>'This is a scene that should be drawn by Justin'. </p><p>As he thought that, Brian realized he was smiling too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>